Hellsing Goes American
by ani-cat-candy
Summary: All The Hellsings are dead-Save for one-What's worse gouls running rampid or a psycho in charge of the Hellsing army?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Piss me off and Die by **Blumarshin** /fanfic/view_/87839

**Hellsing Goes American**

Summary: 5 years after the anime- All of the Hellsings have been assassinated, Alucard was released just before the last one was killed, Walter saves the day by finding one remaining realitive.. or did he just seal their fates? Even Alucard is freaked out by her! How will England survive THIS one? And which is worse: Freaks running rampid or a psycho in command of the Hellsing army? Rated for language, violence, and pure insanity! A/OC

Author's note: No, we do not own anything... just a purse full of chocolate.. TOUCH IT AND DIE!!!!!!!

AN2: Re worked! We have added a bit more to it so hopefully it'll make a bit more sense... This really is my favorite chapter though! So dark *drools*

Chapter 1- Hellsings' Dropping Like Flies

Integra had been shipped off to prison after haveing sealed Alucard away again not long after Cognetos' demise.. Things were just begining to settle down with the new head of the Hellsing Organization, a cousin of Integra's, when Walter walked into the office with a somber look just three years later.

He stopped infront of the desk with his head hung low, "We have just received word that Sir Integra was found early this morning..." He took a shaky breath to calm himself. "Decapitated.... and displayed in the court with her head atop the flag pole..." his voice cracked slightly at the last few words as he tried to hold back his tears. He had known her sense she was a baby, and now..

He looked up after a moment when there was no response. "Sir?" Stepping around the desk, he hesatently reached a hand out and turned the chair around. "Sir?" Sir Henry Hellsing gave a big snore, waking himself up. "W-Wha? Somethi-" He covered his mouth as he began coughing - no, more like hacking up a lung.

Thinking he had mearly choked on his drool again, Walter gave him a few stern pats on the back just before he began spewing blood all over the desk, drenching the stacks of paperwork. Walters' eyes just about popped out of his skull as he froze in terror and Sir Hellsings' head slamed into the desk, splashing the blood from the desk onto Walters crisp white shirt.

"I just can't believe this.." "They're dropping like bloody flies.." "Five Hellsing heirs murdered in one year... My God.." "What the bloody hell is going on?" "Who do you think will be next?" Murmurs floated around a group dressed in black as they slowly walked through a cemetary, huddleing in pairs under black umbrellas in the dreary drizzle. Only one figure remained at the latest grave, head hung low, letting the rain wash over him in hopes it would wash away the pain and sorrow.

First Sir Integra, her head displayed atop the prison flag pole, then her cousin, Sir Henry, poisoned. Next in line to be head of the Hellsing Organization, and the next on the murderers' list, Lady Cinclaire, another cousin of Sir Integra's, dismembered and sewn back together like a cloth doll and displayed on the drive just infront of the Hellsing Mannor in her favorite rocking chair and a frilly, child-like dress with a child's book and teddy-bear in her arms.

Lady Casandra was next to join her ancesters, the freezer painted red in her blood as she hung from a meat hook in her jaw like a fish, followed by Mr James Hennington, a second-cousin, found in his Farari, his eyes, toung, and heart in the passengers' seat. Walter closed his eyes, trying to make the immages dissapear from his minds' eye. Things were not looking good, there were only a few heirs left and to top it off, freaks were begining to resurface.

Not but three months after Mr Hennington's death, Walter found himself delivering the day's mail to the new.... kid... All that were left were mere children! It was absurd!

Walter sighed in resignation before walking into the office. He expected there to be a mess, but not like this. Toys scattered all around the room along with all the paperwork, and there in the middle of it all was the young James Welsh, sitting with his back to the doors, playing with a toy plane.

Walter was just about to turn and leave when a cold chill ran down his spine. What met his eyes when he turned back to the child would haunt him for the rest of eternity, he was positive, even in Heaven, that the image would still be there to torment him.

Little James, only eight years old, had fallen to lay on his back, the skin of his face completely ripped off along with the front of his torso so one could see inside his ribcage, all the organs were gone. No blood, no mess, just the corps staring at him with green eyes that would never shine with life again, his toy plane still clutched in his hand.

Luckily, Jenny Welsh, James's little sister by one hour, was quite wise and managed to stay alive for seven months. She thanked God for every day she woke to see the sun rise again and decided that something drastic needed to be done after she barely escaped an attempt on her life. Had she not dropped that book and bent down to get it, she would have had her head blown right off her shoulders.

She and Walter talked all day about the situation and what their options were, she finally decided and convinced Walter that it was time to wake up 'The Monster In The Basement' that she had heard so many spooky stories about from her twin brother.

Walter had to hold her hand the entire time and calm her down every time there was a noise, be it a rat or just some water dripping from a broken pipe somewhere, to her it was the monsters hiding in the shadows or the angry ghosts of past residents.

Walter was releived once he saw Alucard, just sitting there like he had been waiting for them, still wide awake. But the moment Jenny saw him she began gasping for air, quickly turning blue and passing out from lack of oxigen. Needless to say, no matter how fast Walter and Alucard acted, they couldn't have saved her.

"This is just great! Bloody fantastic!" Alucard jumped, startled by Walter's outburst. "They're all dead. Every last one of them..." He slid to the floor, his head in his hands, as the drama of the past two years was finally getting to him.

Alucard just watched, completely confused as Walter mumbled to himself, his words so jumbled, even Alucard couldn't catch but a couple of words... Something about the Hellsing family, someone being killed, and a child holding something.... He guessed.

After a couple of minutes he pulled himself back together and told Alucard all that had happend sense he was locked away. After all the information had been given, he ran. Fast. Alucard was beyond pissed and he wanted to stay in one piece as long as possible.

Alucard sat in his cell brooding after Walter left for safety. It was rare to find a human with such common sense.. He looked at the seals adorning his gloves. There's at least one left. That's what pissed him off. That he was so close to being free from this miserable family and they don't know where the last one is.

He picked up the Hellsing child that had released him and, in a fit of rage, tore her small head off and threw it down the hallway. He laughed as he heard it bounce and splat and roll down the long stone corrador.

He knew why the old buttler was so upset about there not being any Hellsing left. He was afraid. Afraid of the day that Alucard would be free.

He shighed, thinking of that glorious day when he could go out and play again for as long as he wanted without some pathetic human trying to keep him on a leash.

The day that he could finally drink as much as he wanted. And not that medical crap either, but fresh, warm blood. The few times Integra had allowed him to have a fresh meal, it wasn't but one small person, not nearly enough to quench his thirst.

He was so tempted to tell her to try going for years on end with only two small bags of water a day, three if Police Girl decided to be stupid and not drink. Although he would never tell anyone when he would get that extra 'treat' as then the bitch would get mad and shoot him, then take his daily allowance of blood down to just one bag and make sure he wasn't able to get a hold of that extra one from his fledgling.

How fitting, that the bitch ended up as the prison's flag-pole decoration. She always did think she was oh so high and mighty. Well, now she has the perfect perch to look down on everyone else.

He gave a small snort of laughter, thinking about how the old buttler had described all of the Hellsing murders. Someone had a good sense of humor and some decent imagination. He would have to find whomever was responsible for this and congradulate them on their work.

He looked down at the child's body as it lie lifeless next to his feet. Her blood smelled terible. It must have been a rush job, dumping a large amount of poison into her food or drink most likely when they found out she was planning to release him.

He jabbed it in the ribs a few times with the toe of his boot before deciding the smell was annoying him too much and left to find a snack.

Police Girl was never put away so they should still be stocked up on medical blood. Oh, to hell with it! He was going to have some fun and go out to eat! It wasn't every day that you are released from a five year 'nap' to have your supposed 'master' die before giving even a single order.

AN: Ok! Wha'd ya think? I suppose it's kind of obvious we don't like Integra.. She's such a bitch.. And the story lightens up from here, this was just an overview of what's happend sense the anime ended.

Alucard: "So, Mexican or Chinese?"

Cat: "What?"

Alucard: "You said we were going out to eat." points to the end of the chapter "So, Mexican or Chinese? I'm tired of Italian."

Cat: "Um... How about Japanese? There's a great Japanese steakhouse/sushi bar not far from here!"

Alucard: "Is it a pretty buisy place?"

Cat: "Yea, why?.... You'd better not eat ANY of the staff! Not even one waitress or busboy, got it?"

Alucard: "Ok.." gives Cat a sad look - then smiles before running off "I get to drive!"

Victoria: "OH GOD NO!" races off to try and stop him

Cat: Laughs before noticeing which car they're getting in "OH HELL NO! YOU GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY CAR!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing Goes American**

Author's note: No, we still do not own anything.. except this yummy bag of powdered donuts.. MINE!

Chapter 2: Walter Finds Their Savior

While Alucard sat in the basement seething, Walter took refuge in his office, at the other end of the manor, cluttered with reference materials used to track down any remaining family. He shook his head lightly, what a mess...

As he started picking up and throwing the paperwork away an entire stack, almost as tall as himself, decided to fall on him, burying him in a sea of paper. Oh, he was definitely going to get a few papercuts. "Why me?"

After a few moments of indulging in self pitty, Walter dug his way out and tried to clean up once again when something cought his eye. A newspaper clipping had fallen out of a folder. It was some of Lady Cinclaire's things, she always had newspaper articals strewn across the desk from various countries, all of which had to do with art or children.

She had read this one to him when she found it. _"Walter, come look at this. It's so sweet!" She held the article up for him to see. "Lost child found her way home fifteen years after being separated from her parents while on vacation." She had to translate it for him as it was in Arabic. "While on vacation to France, little Amelia was separated from her parents when she stopped to look at some sweets in a bakery window. When she turned back around, her parents were nowhere to be seen in the crowded shopping area. Luckily, Mrs Denis Demur found her and took care of her until they found her parents. However, no one ever reported the child missing. Mrs Demur decided to adopt Amelia after a year of waiting. Amelia, having been only three years old at the time, did not remember the incedent until fifteen years later when Mrs Demur took her and her three other children on vacation to the Bahamas, where her biological parents happend to be vacationing as well. Her father, Mr Hagim, recognized his daughter immediately due to the large birth mark on the right side of her face. 'I just couldn't believe my eyes.' Mr Hagim told reporters, 'We had searched everywhere for her. We are so grateful for Mrs Demur takeing such great care of our daughter. She was our miracle child and now she has returned.' No one knows how this happened. Mr and Mrs Hagim just about drove the service workers crazy, asking if anyone had found their child at least ten times a day for five months. 'The only reason we stopped looking for her was because Immigration forced us to go back home.' Mrs Hagim insists. The Hagim family moved in to the flat just next door to Mrs Demur's shortly after so Amelia would not have to choose between which family she wanted to be part of. 'I feel so lucky because I now have two wonderful families and can stay with either of them whenever I want.' Amelia said as she gave both mothers a hug." She looked from the paper with tears in her eyes, "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" _

He came back to the present time when Alucard came through the wall just beside him, causing him to jump in surprise, which, of coarse, made Alucard laugh. "Would you PLEASE stop doing that? You're going to give me a bloody heart attack! - wait.. I just had an idea!" he jumpped up and scampered to the door, having a hard time staying on his feet due to all the papers.

Alucard watched in confusion and amusement as Walter ran out the door and down the hall, tripping every now and then in his haste. Alucard didn't even get to ask where Police Girl was.. She must be out on a mission. He was going to have some fun and take her out to eat with him. Her loss.

"I found it!" he exclamed, causing everyone in the library to stare at him. Walter had gone to the archives and looked for anyone in the Hellsing family who may have given up one of their children for adoption and sure enough, after six hours of searching, he found one.

Sir Integra's uncle Richard had a daughter as the result of an affair with his wife. The girlfriend moved to the USA shortly after finding out she was pregnant.

He quickly wrote down all of the information pertaining to the mother and child that were in the archives, before rushing back to the Hellsing Manor where he was able to pull a few strings to get the information needed to find the child.

She was adopted not long after she was born. The parents who adopted her had just had a miscarage and the child's mother died durring childbirth the same day. The girl's current residence was in Texas.

People strolled casually around the stalls set up in the town square. It was a chilly autumn morning, perfect weather for a small coat.

People stoped looking at the home-made odds and ends at the stalls and wondered if there was a play going on or something, as a young lady walked through, dressed in a child's outfit that looked as though it had been pulled out of the Victorian era.

It consisted of a dark red, knee-length skirt with white ruffles peaking out from beneath it about two inches and from the up-side-down V-shaped opening in the back that was mostly hidden by her waist length auburn hair, a matching jacket with black velvet collar and cuffs with a black velvet bow on each front pocket and a larger one at the small of her back, delicate white lace came out and over the velvet collar slightly, forming an almost heart-shape with a camio broach setting atop of it, her white knee-high stockings pulled the outfit together with a vintage black hat and vintage black gloves.

She smiled sweetly to everyone she passed as she walked elegantly in her vintage-looking, mid-calf length, black sued boots with button fastenings, a black lace parasol blocking the sun from her face.

As she was looking at some cute stuffed animals for sale, two men approached her with curious expressions upon their faces. "Excuse me madam," the one with blond hair and green eyes spoke to her with a thick Brittish accent. "Are you Ms Candice Welsh?"

She turned to the man and looked at him a moment before nodding her head, "Yes sir. I am.. Is there something I can help y'all with?" She spoke in a cute, sweet voice with a welcoming smile.

"I would have thought her to be older..." the other man said quietly to his friend, also having a British accent, he had fire-red hair, blue eyes and far too many freckles. "Indeed." The first man agreed, looking her up and down.

She stood slightly pigion-toed (just for the cuteness - she wasn't really pigion-toed -that is toes turned inward) with her her parasol cradled in her arm as she had closed it once she reached the stalls, and her head cocked slightly to one side, looking at them with green-hazle eyes that she had done up to look slightly asian (not the cat-eye makeup, just a tinny bit of liquid eyeliner on the top lid) her heart shaped face was framed with bangs cut streight across like a little girl's, only a couple of light freckles decorated her nose and tops of her cheeks, so light you could only see them if you were standing a couple feet away at most, she was fairly short, just five feet and two inches - three with the heals on her boots.

She was supposed to be in her early twenties, but this girl standing in front of them looked only fifteen at most. The men looked at eachother in question before the red-head shrugged his shoulders and produced a letter from his coat.

She accepted it gracefully and looked at the back to find a wax seal with the Hellsing crest embedded into it. She studied it for a moment, taking in the details of the crest so that perhaps she might draw it later, before carefully opening it.

She quickly handed it back to the man "You must have the wrong person, this can't be for me." her voice sounding a little more grown up this time. "I'm really sorry." she turned and walked quickly back home, only a block away from the square.

She told her mother about the British men and the letter as soon as she got home, but she did not get a responce she was expecting at all. She told her that she was adopted.

"No way! If I was adopted, then why does brother look so much like me? And my Baby Buddy?" She crossed her arms and gave her mother a look that said 'You can't fool me.' That's when the doorbell rang and her mother let the Brittish men come in before turning back to her little princess, "Go pack your things. Quickly!" She used the motherly tone that no one dare disobey.

Candice gave her a sad 'do I have to?' look. "GO!" She 'eeped' and hurried up the stairs, going streight to her room and packed her Hello Kitty backpack, grabed her art bag, purse, panda backpack-purse (which she put on) and her Babies. Leaving the heavy stuff at the top of the stairs, she went down and stood next to her mother with a stern look upon her face.

"If you want me to go, then you'll have to bring down my stuff." "As you wish." She looked shocked and scared as the British men went up the stairs and retreived her things.

"Alright then, thank you Madam. Let's go... Where are you going miss?" The red-head said as he fought with the heavy backpack. Did she put rocks in this bloody thing?

"To say goodbye to my baby nephew" She was almost to the door to the living room when the blond man grabed hold of her arm. "There's no time. We need to leave." "Fuck you." she yanked her arm out of his grasp and made for the door again.

This time she was grabbed firmly by the shoulders and pushed towards the front door. "Get your hands off me!" she elbowed him in the stomach and made another break for it.

She didn't get far, however, before she was tossed up onto one of the men's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Good day Madam." "Momma!?!?!?!?" she tried to look at her mother, but her hair was in the way all she heard was her voice, "I'm so sorry, baby.. I love you.." before the front door closed and she was placed in the car.

AN: Not very good, but it gets the point across, ne? We just couldn't think of much for before she gets in the car...

Alucard: "Do I get to drive?" looks hopefull

Cat: "Last time you talked me into letting you drive you nearly ran over a bunch of school kids getting off the buss! There's no way in hell!"

Alucard: "Pleee~~~ase?" gives puppy eyes

Cat: sighs "Alright! As soon as hell freezes over and heaven catches on fire."

Alucard: "YES- WaitWhat? No fair!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing Goes American**

Author's note: No, we do not own anything... just a purse full of chocolate.. TOUCH IT AND DIE!!!!!!!... and Candice.. we own her.. we are her... name's just spelled differently and last name is different.. and the outfit she's wearing, the dark red lolita dress, that's mine too. No touch-y! MINE! The babies are also mine..

Chapter 3: Alucard's New Master

As soon as the men got into the car, all hell broke loose. No one makes her leave without saying goodbye to her Baby Buddy!

"What the fucking Hell is so God damn important that I couldn't give my nephew one quick hug and kiss?!?!" The men both visably flinched at the shear volume. "Watch your mouth, young lady!" The blond, sitting in the passenger's seat said "You do NOT use the Lord's name in vein!"

She kicked the back of his seat violently, "Fuck you, you God damn Brit!" "My word!" the red-head glanced back at her in shock. Not but a few minutes ago she was a sweet inocent looking girl with what seemed to be good manners, but now, she was just a plain bitch!

"Mis Candice! Please! That is NOT how a young lady should speak!" "Cat. Fuck-face. The name's Cat." She hissed out with hatred.

The men could do nothing but look at eachother in shock and question.. "What is bloody wrong with you?!?!" "You, dip-shit. Can't even let a girl say goodbye to her best and only damn friend.. You piece of fuckin' shit. You will pay for that. I promise." her voice lowered to a calmer tone for the last part, but it held a promise of pain and suffering.

When the red-head looked into the rear-view mirror, what he saw creaped him out. Cat was sitting there, nice and calm with a look that matched her tone, the only way he could think to describe it was 'evil'. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a vampire or demon, especially with that smile, the one that screamed 'I'm going to enjoy watching you beg for mercy'.

He just kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut the rest of the short drive. He wished he could say the same about their passenger as she continued to curse them out the entire time. He was sure even a sailor would blush at what spewed from the girls mouth.

A privet jet was waiting for them at the small air-field. She was going to have fun once they got in the air. She burst out laughing like a lunatic, causing both men to spin around and stare at her. Good thing they had already parked the car..

Ideas for torture were forming like crazy in her head as they escorted her into the plane, too bad most of them were for physical torture, she needed to use psycological torture for these asses, more satisfying and you don't go to prison for it.

Her whole demeanor changed the moment she stepped into the plane. A man stood from his seat and extended his hand to her, "I'ts so nice to meet you Ms Candice, I'm Mr Weatherson. I'll be your bodyguard until we reach the Hellsing Maner."

She curtsied in greeting. "I'm Candy. Nice to meet you Mr." Her voice back to that sweet innocent tone and her face looked just as cute as when they had first started talking to her in the square.

The blond carefuly went around her and spoke quietly to the bodyguard, "Be carefull.. She's a bit off her rocker.." They watched her as she took a seat next to the window and buckled her babies into the seat next to her, five BJDs (Ball Joint Dolls) two had to sit in her lap, but she didn't mind.

As the plane took off she started humming the tune to Boku wa Kuma from Utada Hikaru. Mr Weatherson gave her a smile "There's no need to be scared, Mis Candy. We have one of Englands best pilots-"

"Candy's not scared." she cut him off looking down at the dolls she continued, "It's their first time on an airplane." "I see.."

"Nani?...." everyone looked at her strangely, "So desu ka?.... mm... Hai.." She was talking to her dolls in another language... "Honto ne?!..."

She gave the blond a death glare and went back to Cat. "Azuki said you touched her.. How DARE you, you God damn pervert!"

Mr Weatherson looked at her in shock, "My word! What is going on here?" She narowed her eyes as that smile began to creap across her face again, "This fuck-face touched my baby. He upset her."

The blond looked scared and disgusted, "I did no such thing. You're bloody insane. Why would I touch a doll?"

Her head snapped to look at one of the dolls in her arms, she had wine red hair that reached her knees, yelow-green eyes and was wearing a black lolita dress. "So desu ka?...... hmm.... demo..." she burst out laughing, causing them all to jump.

"Umi thinks Blondy should be punnished. And she has such a good idea..." Her smile got bigger as Blondies' eyes looked as though they might pop out. "Unfortumately, I don't have my knife on me at the moment. Sorry Umi. It really does sound like fun though!" Blondy let out a sigh of relief.

She was quiet durring the take-off, just watching out the window and talking softly to her dolls as she held up the two in her lap so they could see out the window. But after they could no longer see any detail to the landscape below, she looked at Mr Weatherson with innocent curiosity written all over her face.

"Where are we go~ing? How long 'till we get there? Candy's hung'y. Are there any cookies? Why are you so wrinkly? Where'd all your hair go? Did you loose your wig? My babies like to throw their wigs off sometimes when they don't get their way or it's too hot. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

The men merly stared at her as she continued on with the random, childish questions. "Why is your nose so big?" she directed this one to Red and the next to anyone who would listen, "Where do babies come from?"

At that all three men blushed and looked to each other as if to ask 'Is she serious?' She looked at them, waiting for an answer, and when none came she asked, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION -- please?" She gave them a sweet look and used her childish voice as she said 'please'... The men were tripping over their own toungs as they tried to think of how to answer.

She cocked her head to one side as she waited for her answer. "Ah.. Well.. um.. You see.. there.. well.. um.. you.. ah.. when a man and a woman.. ah.." Red's face was the same color as his hair as he looked around nerviously, trying to get the words out.

He jumped out of his seat suddenly as if he'd just been burnt, "You explain! I need to visit the loo!" He didn't give anyone a chance to protest as he bolted to the back of the cabin and into the lavatory.

Blondy and Mr Weatherson looked like scared goldfish as they tried to wrap their minds around the fact their associate had just bailed out on them and left them to answer the question. Too bad there was only one lavatory on the plain.

She received the same jumbled responce from the two men in front of her as she was given by Red, but at the same time.

This is why she asked. Because no matter who it is, they will always trip over themselfes trying to find an innocent way of explaining it. She didn't even bother hiding her amusement.

They finaly settled on the stork version, to which she commented, "The stork must have been drunk and droped you one too many times." She giggled.

She was refering to Blondie's flat head and mis-shaped nose. He didn't seem too amused however. "Why you little brat!"

Her sweet giggling turned into a dark condasending laugh. "We may be a brat, but at least we don't have to chase sheep or pigs to get laid."

Mr Weatherson couldn't stop himself from laughing, although he tried. Blondy glared at the older man, "What the bloody hell is so funny?!?"

"Nothing!" He was trying so hard to not laugh, he was turning red. And speaking of red, he could be heard quite clearly from his hiding place, laughing his ass off.

Cat was the only one that hadn't turned red as she sat with a wicked smile on her face, watching the men go at eachother's throats.

"Shut it, Pinokeo!" "What the bloody hell did you just call me?!?!?!" "You heard me! -You too, baldy!" "Like you have any room to talk!" Mr Weatherson yanked Blondie's wig off, which had Cat laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh no! This is too good!" No one seemd to even notice her now as they fought amongst themselfs.

Unfortunately, the argument ended after about an hour, so she had to think of something else to do.

The entire flight went that way. She switched between Cat and Candy randomly, and between talking to her dolls, starting arguments to watch them fight amongst themselfs and acuseing the men of the strangest things, including eating underwear while rideing a duck through a toilet purple elephant pig fly pudding.

They were beyond releived once they got her to the Hellsing Maner. They quickly grabbed her things, set them by the door and quickly left.

"Wonder why they did that?" ahe asked herself as she watched them hastily drive off, most likely to the nearest pub for a nice stiff drink.

She turned back toward the mansion and just looked up at it until someone came to greet her. "Miss Candice! It is so good to see that you've made it hear alright. Come in. Come in." she followed the older man into the foyer as he grabbed her bags.

"This way Miss. I am Walter, your buttler, and you will meet the family pet soon enough, I'm sure." He spoke to her in a respectful tone.. She will try to go easy on the old fart..

Although, how he was able to carry those heavy bags so easily, she had no clue. Up the stairs we go! She forced a smile onto her face.. She hated stairs... Did this place have an elevator? If not, it should.

"Here we are." Walter set down one of the bags to open the door and stepped aside so she could enter before setting the bags down just inside the door, next to the wall.

"Is there anything I could get for you Miss? Some tea perhaps?" She turned and gave him a smile, "No, but thank you, I'm alright."

Walter just bowed his head respectively, "Very well Miss. There are some files on the bed that will require your attention as soon as possible, and if you need anything, just use the intercom." He motioned to the intercom/phone on the nightstand before taking his leave.

The room was huge and beautiful, whoever decorated it had great taste. The bed was in the middle of the room with the headbord against the wall. It was covered in deep red silk sheets and black silk pillows, the canopy above it was the same red silk and was tied back with black ribbon to gather at the corners of the bed, which itself was carved out of beautiful mahogony.

The carpet was the same deep red as the bedding and the drapery, makeing it look, to Candy, like blood flowing down and covering the floor in a thick puddle.. She cocked her head slightly to one side, that would take a lot of blood..

The bottom third of the walls were covered in ornate wood panneling, the top two-thirds covered in a dark red wallpaper with a faded floral pattern that gave it an antiqued look.

The dresser, nightstands, fireplace, and all other furnishings were mahogony, just like the bed. Around the grand fireplace, which, she noted, you could probably fit a couple of bodies in there with plenty of room to spare, there was an antique sofa, table and a couple of matching chairs.. Queen Ann style, she noted, they must have either been recovered or hardly ever used with the condition of the red velvet seating.

Looking around a bit more she saw it had a balcony, bathroom, and a closet.. a rare find in a building of this age as closets only really became a standard feature in the early 1900's..

She decided to look through those files Walter had mentioned earlier, but there was a man laying on the bed flipping through them...

"Excuse me, Mr.." She walked over to the side of the bed and looked as cute as possible. "What 'cha do-'en?"

Alucard just looked up at her and gave her his usual wicked smile, "Hello there." He looked her over quickly before tossing the folders aside, spilling the papers all over the bed and on the floor, and sitting up.

"So, you're my new Master, huh?" He laughed, not really believing this little fluff-ball* to be of Hellsing blood.

"What do you mean 'new master'?" Before he could think of an answer, however, she had grabbed one of her bags and set it on the floor next to the bed with a big smile on her face.

"I'm Candy! This is Namari," She pulled a doll out of the bag, he had shoulder-length light brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail with a bit loose to frame his face, deep blue eyes, glasses, and wore black slacks, dark brown loafers and a white dress shirt. She set him on the bed so he sat, leaned back with his arms supporting him, he looked comfortable.

"This is Azuki." She set her down in a nice lady-like pose, her hair was exactly the same as Candy's but a little more brown, she wore a black and white lolita dress and had one blue eye and one green.

"This is Riko, she's stuck shareing her body with Umi... Umi can be kind'a scary sometimes, so be careful." She set the doll with wine-red hair next to her sister, then pulled out another one and set her next to Riko/Umi.

"This is Saiyuri." She had long, hip-hength (with the curls in it, not stretched out streight) light blond hair that formed gentle curls at the ends, light lavender eyes, and wore a light floral-patterned Alice-style lolita dress with half-aprin and a cute straw hat with light pink flowers on it that matched the print on her dress.

"And this is Minoru." She just kept this one in her arms, he looked about eight years old (a 45cm doll) and had short red hair the same color as Candy's, green eyes, and wore a cute blue sailor/school uniform with dark blue collar, cuffs and shorts, with white knee-high socks and black low-top boots.

Alucard just looked at her like she was crazy then looked at the dolls... something about them just creeped him out.. Along with their owner's too sweet and inocent smile.

He felt trapped, all of the dolls were staring at him, as was their owner... He seemed to have a blond moment there for a second (he'd been around Police Girl too long) before he remembered he could just phase out of the room, and did, leaving Candy and her babies confused and surprised.

"wow.. I bet you'd like to learn to do that, huh Umi?" She turned to her baby, then saw the mess he had left for her....

"God damn, mother fuckin', ass-hole! I was suposed to read that, dip-shit! How the fuck am I suposed to do that when it's all fucken skrewed up like this?!?!?!"

Alucard heard her in the dungons.. He was just about to tell Series about the creepy dolls... "I think our new boss is upset, master.."

"No, really?" He sighed in frustration, first the Fluff-ball and her demented dolls, now Police Girl becomeing Miss Obvious...

But, now that he thought about it, when she held that last doll out to show him, which was just close enough he could really get her scent, there was definently something familiar in it... His luck, she really was of Hellsing blood... Joy.

AN: I know my spelling sucks, but at the moment I'm writing this, my computer is being retarded and not wanting to pick up internet, so no , I do not have a dictionary with me, and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it all.

Also, please forgive us if there is any incorrect information pretaining to the anime, we haven't watched it in a couple of years...

*Fluff-ball - he's refering to her fluffy skirt and over all childish look

*Queen Ann Style was popular in the Victorian era (late 1800's - early 1900's I forget the exact dates)

*Namari is a Delf Yder, Riko/Umi is an Obitsu, Saiyuri is a Dollfy Dream, Minoru is a Delf Kid Boy ANI, and I'm not sure what Azuki is - we got her off of Yj (Yahoo Japan Auctions)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 4: Meeting the council

Candy watched happily as some children ran by laughing and having fun, playing tag most likely. She smiled as she walked through the park, enjoying the sakura in full bloom, the warm spring air as a slight breeze blew a few sakura petals around, making them dance through the air, the children screeming in terror...

She stopped. That's not right. She looked up to find the sun had set and the sky was a dark red, the full moon glareing at her, dareing her to object it's choice of color.

It sudenly became foggy and hard to see, what she had once thought were bushes or decorative fetures (statues and such) were now shifting and moving.

A gun shot went off in the distance, then another, and another. It became deathly silent as the shadows stoped moving around her, the only thing she could hear was her own heart pounding in her chest as she waited for something to happen.

She slowly looked to her left as she caught movement from the corner of her eye. There was a new shadow and it was comeing closer, almost at a leisurely pace.

She stood ready to either run or fight as she began to make out the shape of a man from the shadow, wearing a hat maybe... And glasses, she noted as a bit of light flickered across the lenses.

He -she figured it was a 'he' because of the way he walked- was a lot taller than her, she came up to about his shoulders. Finally he stopped just a few feet away from her before letting out a sadistic sounding laugh that quickly turned into a phone ringing..

She opend her eyes and glared at the phone. Damn you, interupting that sexy laugh of his! It wouldn't shut up, so she finally answered it with a grouchy 'what?'

It was the buttler.. she forgot his name, it was too early... Something about a meeting... she wasn't paying too mutch attention, she was trying to remember if she saw any of the guy's face.. no, just an orange glow from his glasses, it was just too dark to see anything else...

She hung up the phone and snuggled up under the blankets again.. Sleep =Good... Someone hovering over her while she was trying to get back to that awsome dream =Bad...

Funny, she didn't hear anyone come in.. She rolled onto her back, makeing sure to swing her arm out and hit whoever was bugging her.. and, yep, her hand colided with someone's face. Take that, you!

Hey! It's that guy that was on her bed yeserday & dissapeared after he met her babies... "....Ohayo gozaimashita..." She yawned as he gave her a funny look before shaking his head, "Time to get up Master."

She looked at the clock then groaned, "It's too early." "It's eleven o'colock." "Too early." He crossed his arms as she pulled the blanket back over her head.

Walter had asked him to wake her up and make sure she was ready for the meeting with the council. He was buisy with something and she had hung up on him.

She was just drifting off to dream land again when her blanket was stolen from her. She groweld at him, well tried, and he just laughed.. "Fine. I'm up."

"Good girl. Now go get ready, you have a meeting at one... Master?" She was sitting up, but had dozed off again. Damn jet-lag.

He smiled evily as he got an idea... ~splash~ She woke with a yelp as she was drentched in cold water. Hottie was laughing his ass off at her expression.

"You son of a bitch!" She threw her pillow at him, which he caught easily, and ran to the bathroom.

She was wearing a white vintage-looking nightgown.. and now she was wet.. you do the math. Luckily, she had already picked her dress for today and had it laying on the counter in the bathroom.

After about thirty minutes, Candy came out in another lolita dress, this one wasn't as frilly as the last, but still cute. Just a simple A-line dress with poofy sleeves and Peter-pan collar*, made of a white fabric with a light pink floral print.

Hottie was going through one of her sketch books, she noticed as she sat on her bed and started to brush out her hair, she had already done her makeup, that's what had taken her so long in the bathroom. It was done the same as before, but she had decided to wear a bit of light pink lipgloss today.

"You never told me your name, Mr." She spoke in a normal tone and sat the brush down and started digging through her panda for something.

"Alucard.. I must say, your artwork is amazing, Master." He continued to flip through the drawings.

"It's not that great.. ano.. Why do you keep calling me 'Master'?" She finnally found what she had been looking for, a white ribbon that she tied in her hair so the bow sat atop her head a bit to one side.

He just gave her a look like she had just grown a second head, "It's not that great? ... You really are crazy, aren't you?" She just looked down at her hands in her lap shyly. She knows the artwork is better than average, but she just hates sounding concieted.*

"Have we not read the files yet, master? They contain all the information you need to continue running your families' organization." She let out an exasperated sigh and shot him a dirty look, "No. After picking it up and trying to get it all back in order, I was too tired. Thanks for leaving me that mess to clean up, by the way. Jack ass." She mumbled the small insult as she went through one of her bags to find her shoes, some white Mary-Janes.

"Well then," he closed the sketch book and set it aside. "I'll leave you be to read that.. It's well past my bed-time anyways." He yawned and stretched as he phased out of the room before adding, "Oh, and don't forget that meeting. It wouldn't do to be late on your first day now would it?" His laugh slowly faded away as she stared at the spot where he had just been sitting a moment ago.

"How the hell..." She just shook her head, deciding it would be best to go ahead and try to read as much as she could before meeting with whoever it was she was supposed to meet.. She knew that she wouldn't be able to read all of it before the meeting, but she could at least try to read as much as she could.. At least she wouldn't look like AS MUCH of an idiot.

It was 12:45 and she had only gotten through half of the file. Where was she supposed to be meeting these people anyways? She looked over to the intercom/phone. She hated bothering people by asking for help, she hated talking to people, period.

Luckily, she didn't have to call anyone as there was a knock at the door. It was Walter. He had come to remind her of the meeting and show her to the comfrence room.

When she entered, there were nothing but a bunch of old farts glareing at her like she were nothing but a lowly pesant, not worthy of their time.

She just gave them a big, sweet smile and made her way to the only available seat. "Hi-lo!" She said in a chipper tone as she plopped down into her seat with a bounce. They just looked at eachother, a couple of them snickered, one was trying to hide his laugh with a cough.

It was obvious they thought that she was nothing but a stupid child and they could easily persuade her to do what they wanted.. Oh, boy, were they in for a surprise.

"I presume you have been informed on the purpouse of the Hellsing Organization and your duties to the cause."

"Candy hasn't had time to read ALL of it.. but, basicly it's: Kill vampires, kill vampires, and kill vampires.. ne?" she cocked her head to one side cutely before adding, "Oh, and protect England and the Queen and do a bunch of boreing paper work... Candy likes the killing part.."

She bursted into a fit of childish laughter as the old farts just looked at her with that same 'Holier than thou' look. "indeed" one stated as he shuffled through some paperwork, sliding a few pages over to her with a pen, "We'll need you to sign these. Just basic leagal disclamers. You understand, yes?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She looked over the papers with a confused look on her face. "We havn't all day now." Another man stated impatiently.

"Oh? Well that's too bad. Guess you'll just have to come back for these later then. Candy never signs anything without reading it first." she stuck her toung out at him childishly as she continued to read the papers. Basicly all these papers were saying was: We are not obligated to help you in any way; We are not obligated to even acnowledge your existance; We can use your money, facities, staff and resorces as we see fit; and this next one made her eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drop: 'You here-by turn the Hellsing army over to the Knights of The Round Table...'

"Candy has her own.. army..?" She swallowed as her mouth began to water excessivly. "Candy has her own army, and you want her to give it to you?" She began laughing uncontrollably, almost falling out of her chair.

"Good joke." she said after she finnally got herself back under controll. There was nothing but seriousness on their faces.

"You aren't jokeing... ~sigh~ Well then.." She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again, she no longer held that childish amusement, but a sick, sadistic gleam in her eyes. "You're fucking crazy. I ain't giving you shit, you old fart. ESPECIALLY not an army."

AN: Next chapter you get to see our two favorite quotes put together as the army's new motto! lol! Seariously, though, reviews are encouraged! This is our first fanfic, so please be nice =^__^= If there are any questions or suggestions, we'll be more than happy to listen and answer.

*Peter-pan collar - .com/albums/k148/kfmost/Patterns%20-%

*Some of my work - .com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_

.com/albums/d54/ani_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 5: Our New Motto

Candy smiled to herself as she followed Walter to her new office. It was a good day. She had managed to get one of the old farts to squeek when she had turned to Cat. _"You have no right to run this organization. You are mearly a child, a bloody American at that! You have no respect what so ever for God, England or the Queen! You-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She slamed her hands down onto the comference table, causing the man to squeek and shrink back in his chair. A sadistic smile crept to her face, "I didn't choose to fuckin' be here, I was draged from my home by your mother-fuckin' lackys. But, sense I'm here, and it seems no one's gonna' let me go back, you're fuckin' stuck with me." She sat back down with a sigh before looking back up with her cute, childish smile, "Okay?"_

She spent the rest of the day reading through files and doing paper work.. Hope they don't mind a few doodles on these papers..

She started with the file from last night and was pleasantly surprised when she read about Alucard.

* * *

Name: Alucard (real name unknown.. does not care what he's called)

Age: 800+

Height: 7' .5"

Weight: Unknown

Country of Origin: Unknown

Relations: Vampire -Has one servant of his own, Officer Seras Victoria

Position Within Hellsing: Personal Servant / Pet to current head of the Hellsing family

Weakneses: Silver, Blessed Items, Garlic; No known way to actually kill him

Mental Status: Completely Insane

Warning: Very fond of annoying his Master & subordanates as well as randomly appearing out of nowhere, walking through walls or comeing through floors or celings instead of using a door, listening to peoples thoughts, messing with peoples dreams, drinking blood, killing things (Human or not), making messes, and generally being a pain in the arse

Details provided by Walter C. Dornes

* * *

A pet vampire, awesome! He probably has some pretty good stories to tell, being so old and all. Candice never did get along well with people her own age or younger, one of her favorite past times was going to the old-folks home and listening to the stories they had to tell, especially the war vets.

She sat back in her chair to relax a moment, her hand was cramping up from so much writing. Weren't vampires not supposed to be able to be out in the sunlight? Alucard was in her room that morning, the curtians were open letting the sun in...

The phone rang, interupting her thoughts. She hated talking on the phone. She glared at it a moment. It just rang again, so she sighed and picked it up, "Ye~s?" "I beg your pardon Miss, but we have a situation on our hands," Walter spoke calmly from the other end. "You need to come out to the front of the mannor to speak with Mr Howards, the commander of the Hellsing army." She smiled, "Okee-dokee-smoky!" She giggled as she hung up the phone and skipped out of the office and to the front lawn of the mannor.

When she opend the front door she gasped. There in all it's glory was her army. All of the soldiers lined up and ready for their orders.

Walter snapped her out of her little fantacy world and pointed to a man standing near-by. Must be the Commander. She walked over to him and gave him a cute smile and a wave as he looked a bit confused. This was their new leader? He shook his head and extended his hand in greeting, "I'm Commander Howards. You are Miss Candice, correct?"

"Yes sir." She bowed "Very nice to meet you, Sir." She wasn't too fond of shaking hands. He held his hands behind his back, "And you as well, Miss. Forgive me for being rude, but we don't have much time. There have been reports of a large number of Freaks and Gouls attacking citicens in one of the major resadential districts of London. There are many innocent civilians still in the area, makeing it rather difficult to take out these monsters. My suggestion, Miss, is to send out all units and hope for the best. However, we need your permission to go through with anything."

She had read the reports that were piled up on the desk. Aparently, this is what they always did in this kind of situation, and this kind of situation has been comeing up a lot. There have been many casualties due to the soldiers trying to NOT hit any Humans. Well, no more. Not while she's in charge. She hasn't read all of those war stratagy books for nothing!

"So, what your saying is that your going to just send them all in and let them get slaughtered while makeing sure no Humans get hurt?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, "With the number that are out there, IF there were no civilians to get in the way, how many soldiers would it take?"

He gave her a questioning look before answering, "One unit would suffice.." "Then send out one unit and don't worry about the civilians." She gave him a small bow and turned to leave. "But Miss Candice! We cannot kill innocent civilians!"

She turned back to him and smiled, "Call me Cat." She turned to the soldiers and looked them over once more. She had butterflies doing gymnastics in her tummy. "Alright!" She spoke loud enough for them all to hear, which was quite something, she normally spoke so quietly you'd think she was whispering (speaking at what others would consider a normal volume, to her, felt like she was shouting).

"Unit one will be heading out this mission. Do not worry about civilians, just get in there and take those basterds out." She paused, the soldiers all had some pretty funny looks on their faces, almost as if they thought she were crazy.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, she's wanted to say this her whole life. "You don't win a war by dieing for your country, you make Them die for Theirs, so Kill them all, and let God sort 'em out!"

AN: Yes we have read quite a few war stratagy books including The Art Of War by Sun Tzu.. Our favorite!

Anyways.. What were we going to say? Hmmm... Oh well! R&R Please!?!?!

Alucard: "Can I go?"

Cat: "I need you here."

Alucard: looks sad "Why?"

Cat: pulls out sketchpad and pencil "I want to daw you, silly!"

Alucard: "damn." looks hopeful "cloths off?"

Cat: "Hell yea!... erm.. I mean... if you don't mind." gives an innocent smile

Alucard: XD

Victoria: 0_oU "TMI! I'm out of here!"

Integra: o_0 "Wait for me!"

Cat: =^____^= V


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 6: Do We Need A Demonstration?

"You don't win a war by dieing for your country, you make Them die for Theirs, so Kill them all, and let God sort 'em out!"

They all stood in shock for a moment before almost jumping out of their skin as Alucard, who had been loitering around near the front door, burst out laughing. Cat turned to him just in time to see him fall onto the ground holding his gut as he continued to laugh his ass off. Dosn't take much to make him laugh, does it?

"What's so funny?" She asked sweetly as she stood over her new pet. He would have gotten a nice view up her skirt had she not been wearing bloomers. Damn his luck.

"What about the civilians!?! We cannot just kill inocent people like that!" one of the soldiers was brave enough to step forward, or was it dumb enough to.. Well, Candy sure didn't stay too long.

Cat walked up to the soldier, her usual sadistic smile in place, "Tell me, which would you prefer? Killing a couple of civilians.. maybe five or ten of them.. or watching your team mates get slaughtered.. which by the reports I saw earlier, seems to be around twenty to fourty each of these kinds of missions? Your choice, kid."

"But-" "But what?" She pulled out her newest toy, a pretty, spring-assisted, knife with five inch, sharper than hell blade and played with it a bit, running her finger down the blade, just barely touching it, sliceing her finger open, then playing with the blood that seeped out.

"Have you ever heard of Sun Tzu? He was one of the greatest war stratagests in history. There's a story, the Emperor of China proposed to him a challange, to turn his concubines into soldiers. While he was trying to get the women to preform basic drills, they were just half-assin' it, so he stopped them and pulled the emperors' favorite concubine to the front so everyone could see her, then chopped off her head. The women quickly shaped up because they knew he meant buisness if he could kill the favorite, he could and would kill any of them." She looked up at him, smile widening as she sliced her finger again, "Do we need such a demonstration here?"

He quickly closed his mouth and faced forward. She looked at the group in annoyance, "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? Get your asses moving!"

She may be small, but she knew how to take command, definently a Hellsing. Alucard looked down to her, she was watching the soldiers scramble around, giggling. She reminded him of someone he once knew.

After a minute or two she became bored with watching the ants run around like their hill had just been stepped on, so she decided to go back in and finish that paperwork. It was either do it now and be done with it or have it plus tomorows work.. either way, it had to be done.

Alucard was sitting at her desk when she entered the office, his feet up on the desk as he relaxed, looking like it was his office and he didn't have a care in the world.

She giggled as she closed the door, "You know, you look really good there."

He opened his crimson eyes and gave her a cocky smile, "Yea?" "Yea! You look like you really belong there."

He looked pleased with himself as he leaned back a bit further and cradled the back of his head in his hands as he waited for her to continue.

She made her way to the desk and leaned over it, resting her elbows on the polished mahogony with her head cradled in her hands. She looked at him a moment before smiling sweetly and saying, "Why, I'd bet you'd look even better doing the rest of that paperwork." He quickly phased out of the room.

AN: Well? Think we can talk Alucard into doing paperwork?

Alucard: "HELL NO!"

Cat: smiles evily while fingering her knife "A~lu~car~d"

Alucard: laughs nervously "Gotta' go!" phases out, leaving Cat to play with her knife -ALONE-

Cat: "Damn. I really wanted to see what shade of red his blood is!" pouts

Alucard: voice only "R&R before she tries to skin me alive! PLEASE!?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 7: Blood Bath

Candice took a break after a bit to look up and find Alucard in one of the chairs across from her. He'd been there about five minutes, she guessed, just stareing at her as she hummed a random tune while doing the paperwork.

"I must say, I am impressed. You did wonderfully getting those pathetic humans to follow orders." He sat forward with his elbows resting on he arms of the chair and his fingers knitted together just in front of his face, "I really like the way you think, Master. Kill them all and let God sort them out."

He chuckled darkly to himself, "You sound like Hitler." She just smiled, "Why, thank you." She spoke normally, causing Alucard to wonder about her sanity.

He stood up after a moment and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think you'll do great, Master." He slid his hand down her arm, causing her to shiver, she wasn't used to people touching her.

"We just have one little thing to do.." He bent forward and put her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back lightly as he picked her knife up off the desk.

He pushed the small button on the back of the knife causing the blade to pop up into place all on it's own. He seemed to really like the knife as he gave his master a mischevious smile and fliped her hand over. She had licked the blood from her finger herself on her way back to the office, but the cuts were still there.

She watched with fasination as he smiled up at her, those blood-red eyes sparkling with mischief as he cut her palm open with her own knife. It stung, but she wasn't going to complain. It's not like she hadn't done that to herself before.

She fidgited slightly and crossed her legs as she watched his toung come out to lap up the blood, his eyes never once leaving hers. The butterflies were back and earlier must have just been their warm-up as it was nothing compared to now.

After he was through with her palm, he trailed his toung down to the tip of her finger, the one she had cut earlier, and sucked it into his mouth.

She knew her face probably looked like a tomato and she felt like she may just pass out. He was sexy enough as it was, but now.. God! If the thought of being called a whore didn't bother her so much, she would have jumped him right then and there.

The images of what she wanted to do played through her mind like a movie. Them ripping eachother's cloths off, tasting every inch of eachother..

She was pulled out of her fantacy world by a mocking laugh. "what?" she glared at the hottie in front of her, who only laughed harder.

She snatched the knife out of his hand as she stood and plunged it into his shoulder. He looked shocked for a moment as she began laughing.

Sadistic little bitch. He laughed right along with her as he pulled the knife out and handed it back to her, "Want to try again?"

His wound healed almost instantly.. This'll be fun. She read in the files that he couldn't be killed by any normal means, so she didn't worry any as she slit his throat. No, she just laughed harder when his blood sprayed on her face.

So his Master enjoyed being covered in blood, did she? He laughed again and held his hands out to the side a bit in invatation. She could cut and stab him as much as she wanted, he just wanted to hear that beautiful laugh of hers. It sounded so much like _her_... The voice, the laugh, the sweet innocent act with the dark sadism beneath, it was all so much like _her_...

Walter knocked on the office door and received no answer.

He nearly dropped the reports in shock as he entered. There in his master's chair was Alucard, and sitting in his lap was his young master holding onto him for dear life as she struggled to breath. They were both covered in blood along with quite a bit of the office.

Alucard got himself back under control after he spotted the old butler. Candice looked up, taking a few deep breaths as she wiped the tears from her eyes, before looking to see why her pet had stopped laughing.

"What's up?" She asked as she turned in her seat so she faced forward, one leg on each side of Alucard's. Very lady-like.

"Indeed." Walter adjusted his monocle as he stepped forward to give her some more papers, "Tonights report, Miss."

Alucard read over her shoulder, "56 gouls, and 4 freaks total. All eliminated. Total casualties: 3. 1 soldier and 2 civilians. Not bad."

"Yes" Walter eyed the couple suspiciously, "It seems your plan worked quite well. The majority of the civilians had either left the area or been turned to gouls by the time our troups arived."

She smiled victoriously. She knew reading all of those war strategy books had come in handy.

"Forgive me, Miss." She came back to the real world as she heard the butler's voice again, "May I inquire as to what happend in here?" He motioned toward the puddles of blood. Alucard chuckled as he gave her a little hug around her tummy, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We were just having some fun." She giggled, her cute, inocent smile looking completely out of place with her and her dress being covered in blood.

Walter's eye twitched as he spotted the knife on the table, also covered in blood. She's as bad as Alucard.

AN: Wow, we're on a roll here! We just can't stop writing! lol! Well, if you'll excuse me, there's a bath tub full of nice warm blood calling my name.

Alucard: "May I join you?"

Cat: "Why not? It is YOUR blood after all."

Alucard: looks thoughtful "So that's were it went.."

Cat: laughs evily while dragging Alucard to the bathroom

Alucard: "R&R! I think there may be some steamy stuff coming up soon!" laughs as he closes the door with a wink to the audience


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 8: Dreams Are Great

God damn that was hot! Candice thought about what had happend in the office as she washed the blood out of her hair.

The way he looked at her while licking the blood off her palm, then sucking on her finger like it was a lolly-pop.

She shivered remembering how his toung had worked around her finger. The feeling of the knife sliceing through his flesh. His warm blood slideing down her skin. The taste of his blood when she had licked her lips. The warmth of his arms wraped around her as they sat laughing together.

She sighed, resting her head against the marble wall of the shower. That's the closest she's ever gotten to doing anything with a guy. Not that she didn't want to, just, no one's ever shown her that kind of attention, and the thought of being called a whore just pissed her off. She refused to give anyone even the slightest reason to call her such.

She smiled as she walked through a small forest, it was a nice cloudy day, looked like it might even rain. She paused as she stepped in something wet. It was a puddle of blood.. Weird.. And even weirder, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

It sudenly became dark as it began to rain, quickly turning her white nightgown red. Then she heard it. That sexy laugh from the previous night's dream.

She ran toward the laughter, getting caught on limbs every now and then.

There he was! Standing in the middle of a small clearing, wearing the same red coat, hat and glasses, laughing as he tossed a disembodied head to the side.

He turned to her and smiled.. There was something familiar about that smile, but she didn't care to dwell on it at the moment, maybe when she woke up, but not now.

He stoped just in front of her and ran a gloved hand over her cheek before bending down until their noses touched. She wished he wasn't wearing those damn glasses, but all thoughts were thrown out the window as she felt his hot breath ghost over her lips followed closely by his own lips.

She let her eyes close as he lifted her up so her legs wraped around his midsection, his lips never leaving hers. He was so gentle with her, as though she were an antique porcelin doll that could break at the slightest touch.

She wraped her arms around his neck, wanting him to do more, but it was not to be as he pulled back and gave her a gentle smile before fading away in a blinding light.

She slung an arm over her eyes and groned as she was blinded by the early morning sun glareing at her through the window. "Good morning Miss." Walter chirpped happily as he tied back the curtains.

Bastard. He's the one that woke her from her awesome dream. "I've already had your dress cleaned of all the blood and breakfast is waiting for you in the dinning room. Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?"

She just groaned again and pulled the blankets over her head. "Very well then." She heard the door close as she began drifting off to sleep again.

She was almost there when someone jumped on her bed, scaring the crap out of her. She yelped as she threw the blankets off so she could kill whoever woke her, and stoped as she came face to face with her pet, who looked very amused.

She let out an exasperated sigh as she fell back onto her comfy pillow.

"What's wrong, Master?" He teased as he crawled over her and sat, stradling her hips.

"You're evil." she mumbled while giving him a sleepy glare, causing him to laugh, which in turn, made her smile.

He was wearing the exact same outfit as yesterday, a nice white dress shirt and black slacks that were tucked into his boots, which she wished he would get off the bed.

She lay there a moment, enjoying having him sit on her like that, before she remembered something, "I thought vampires weren't supposed to be able to go into sunlight.."

He laughed a bit before answering, "That's only for weaker vampires." "Oh." That made sense.

"Now I have a question for you." He lowered himself to rest on his elbows while he cradled his head in his hands, makeing sure not to squish his little Fluff-ball. "Are you really a complete nut-job or is it just an act?" It had been bugging him all night and he just had to know.

She looked at him a moment, blushing due to their position, "I just think it's fun to mess with people's heads."

He let his head fall onto her chest as he burst out laughing. YES, that's the same answer he had received from _her_ all those years ago.

After a moment he sat up, pulling her with him and into a big hug, "I LOVE YOU!!" He gave her a few entheusiastic kisses on the cheek before hugging her again like she were his favorite teddy that had been lost.

She just giggled at his antics, she knew he was only being dramatic and didn't really mean it.

"Gya! You're squeezing my guts out!" "Oops! Sorry, Master." He laughed at himself as he let her go.

Her smile grew just before she tackled him saying "Grwarrrrrr~!"

Walter came back in with breakfast to find Master and Pet wrestling on the bed, laughing.

He shook his head with a sigh as he set the tray on the small table in the sitting area in front of the fireplace. He figured she might get up if she saw and smelled the food. Sir Integra was like that..

He informed them of where he moved her breakfast to, not bothering to make sure either of them heard him. He left swiftly before anything happend that he didn't want to know about.

After hearing the door close Alucard flipped them over so he was atop his giggling master, pinning her down, her hazle green eyes shining with joy as she looked up at her pet.

After a moment of him just staring at her, Candice began to get nervous, she already had a bad sicial anxiety, this was just making it worse.

She wasn't very pretty, she knew she wasn't ugly, just not pretty. So what could he be so interested in?

No one had ever shown any interest in her, never hit on her, never even looked at her longer than a second unless she was wearing something weird or had one of her babies with her. She'd only ever heard of one guy that had any interest in her, her brother's friend's father, a creapy computer geek in his mid-fouties with an addiction to child porn (YUCK!).. So it made her very nervious having those amazing red eyes staring at her so intently.

Alucard was quite amused as his Master squermed nerviously beneath him as he studied her face.

He found her eyes to be most interesting, brown in the center, fadeing to green with a clear-cut blue ring around the outside.

His amusement faded quickly as he heard her thoughts.. Humans were so stupid.

He was about to say something when he heard her stomach growel.

She laughed nervously as he just laughed. Best let the fluff-ball have her breakfast. "I'm off to bed now Master. If there's anything you need, just let me know." He winked at her before phasing out of the room, his laughter echoing a bit after he was gone.

Her stomach groweld again, pulling her from her thoughts of why the hell he winked at her like that. "Alright, alright! Shut up already!" She repremanded her tummy.

Her breakfast had gotten a bit cold, but she didn't really care. She was more interested in that dream last night. Who was that guy and why did his smile and laugh seem so familiar?

She knew the answer was most likely stering her right in the face, but she still couldn't remember. It was like when you try to remember someone's name and it's on the tip of your toung. You KNOW you know it, but it keeps slipping away.

Her day was boreing. Nothing but paperwork. She was so glad when it was all done.

She yawned as she slid under the blankets and mumbled "Good night, Babies. Love y'all." like she always did before slipping off to dream land to hopefully see that hottie again.

She didn't have to wait long. He sat there waiting for her in what looked to be a dongeon.

He gave her a sexy smile as he stood from his high-backed chair and set his glass of wine down on the table just beside it.

She felt nervious watching him as he sauntered towards her.

Why was she nervious? It was just a dream.

He backed her up against the wall and leaned in, resting his forearm on the wall just above her head.

Damn those glasses! She really wanted to see his eyes.

Tired of waiting, she wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was all too happy to comply as he deepend the kiss, silently asking for entrance as he licked her lips.

Their toungs danced and she felt light headed. So this was what it was like to be kissed?

She was enjoying every second of it as he began kissing his way down her neck. His hands caressed her body in all the right places making her heart race and her mind go numb.

One hand slid beneath her nightgown and traveld up over her hip, bringing the dress with it.

She got goosebumps as the cool, damp air of the dongon came into contact with the newly exposed skin.

That wicked hand kept traveling upwards until it cupped one small breast. She gasped as he began kneeding the soft flesh and pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers. They both jumped, however, when a phone rang. Everything quickly disolved into blackness.

Candice reluctantly woke up and snatched the receiver off the base. "Buisy." She barked at it before slamming it back down and prepaired to fall back asleep.

It rang again. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?!?"

she heard laughter on the other end of the line, "Hay, What's up?" That wasn't Walter..

"Why don't 'cha come on down to your office so we can have some fun? C'mon, I'll show you the time of your life, you little whore."

She didn't even bother hanging up, just grabbed her favorite knife from her backpack and mentally called for Alucard.

No one calls her a whore and lives, she'll make them beg for forgivness. She laughed evily to herself as she made her way to the office, thoughts of torture forming in her twisted little mind.

AN: (From ) Thank you SO much for the review **clusterlizard1**! We really appreciate the constructive criticism! Also, thank you for telling us about the paragraph problem, we had it set up in WordPad as paragraphs.. but we've got it fixed!

Alucard: "Yes, thank you! Now maybe she'll learn how to spell.." gets hit in the head by a flying dictionary

Cat: "If you're so damn worried about the fucking spelling, then YOU fix it!" storms off and slams her bedroom door

Victoria: "Looks like someone is going to be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Alucard: "Yea, someone's going to sleep on the couch."

Victoria: "Huh? Master?! Wait! That's my room!" bangs on the door "MASTER!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 9: Why Are You In My Dreams?

Just who the hell did this bastard think he was? Wakeing her in the middle of the night..

She opend her knife and fingered the blade lovingly. It had a blade on each end, makeing it a kind of 'S' shape when opend. She smiled, she's never gotten to try this baby out yet.

She stoped in front of the office door and tried to compose herself. She was just so excited.

She could feel Alucard near by as she opend the door and entered the dark room. She was thankfull she had good night vision, better than average at least.

There were three of them. One sitting at her desk with his feet up, playing with a pen, one sitting on the corner of the desk, she looked like a slut and a half, and the last one was leaning against the wall next to the door she just came in.

She held the knife in a way that it was hidden mostly behind her arm, the blade that ran down by her fingers was hidden behind a fold in her nightgown.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up. It's the Hellsing whore." The slut on the desk laughed as the guy against the wall closed the door behind her.

"Not very smart, kid." He walked up behind her and grabed her by the shoulder, spinning her around.

She grabed the hand from her shoulder and twisted it with her thumb pushing into a major pressure point in the back of the hand. He quickly droped to one knee with a grunt of surprise/pain.

She kicked a leg around onto his back and pushed him all the way to the floor, spinning as she did so. She was now faceing the other two again, her right foot on the idiot's back, his left arm twisted into an unnatural position in her left hand and her right hand still hideing the knife.

She gave the two by the desk a sick smile then pulled his arm back just a bit.

She enjoyed the man's scream as she slowly aplied more pressure until a loud snap was heard, followed by a string of curses.

Alucard was impressed. The little fluff-ball didn't even look like she was trying when she broke the guy's arm, didn't even flinch when the sickening sound of breaking bones sounded throughout the dark room.

He waited in the shadows to see what would happen next.

She released the man's hand and let it drop limply to the floor, then just stood there, smiling, dareing the other two to try something.

After a moment, the man by her feet was able to get over the pain enough to try and fight her. He grabed her ankle with his right hand and tried to pull it out from under her. She quickly shifted her weight to her other leg and lowered herself streight down, letting him pull her other leg where he wanted.

As she went toward the ground, she pulled the knife out to the side and plunged it into his heart. She remaind in that strange position for a moment after he turned to dust, balancing on one leg that was tucked up beneath her, the other streight out at an angle, and her right hand grasping the knife out to the side where the bastard's heart had once been.

She enjoyed yoga. It helped her calm her mind and build the strength, flexability, and balance that she felt would some day come in handy.

The one behind the desk droped the pen he had been playing with, his jaw slack in surprise.

She pulled her right leg back underneath her and stood up slowly and smoothly, never takeing her eyes off the couple by her desk.

Alucard couldn't help laughing at the looks on the couple's faces, makeing them jump and look around nerviously for whomever had laughed.

This, of coarse, caused Cat to laugh as well, makeing the couple even more nervious.

The slut had enough and pulled out a gun, shooting a couple of rounds toward Cat.

The bullets never reached their destination, however, as a large man in a red coat and hat suddenly apeared infront of her, takeing the bullets himself.

Cat looked up at the guy infront of her.. Holy crap! That was the guy from her dreams!

He laughed as he heard his master's thoughts. Silly little Fluff-ball.

Cat jumped when she was rudely yanked out of her memories of her past few dreams by gunshots. A lot of them.

The man infront of her didn't even move as he shielded her from the spray of bullets, the only way to tell he wasn't a statue, from her point of view, was the blood and chunks of flesh that flew off of him.

After a few minutes the gunshots finally stoped and the man infront of her pulled out his own gun.

She shook her head and poped her ears to try to get the ringing to stop. The thick smell of gunpowder that hung in the room reminded her of when she used to go hunting with her Daddy when she was a child.

He gave the couple a wicked smile before pulling the trigger twice, instantly turning them to ash.

She was once again pulled from her thoughts as the hottie picked her up and began carrying her out of the office bridal-style.

She wraped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and taking in his scent.. Dried blood, wine and gunpowder.. Now, who else smelled like...

"Alucard?... Have you been messing with my dreams sense I've been here?"

He laughed. Took her long enough.

"It's so much easier to get people to do things in their dreams. They don't worry about what others might think of them and just be themselves." _'And you are such a little whore.'_ He spoke into her mind.

"Call me a whore again and I will cut off your little friend down there and shove it down your throat." His back went rigid at that and he quickly shut his mouth.

AN: Well, there you go, yet another one!

Cat: "For every review we get, Alucard pays us $20! So R&R please!"

Alucard: "Sense when?!?!?!"

Cat: =^_____^=V


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 10: A Pretty Kimono

_"Why do you act so differently when it is but the two of us?" He asked the young lady before him. She gave him a smile, "Because, I do not like people knowing the true me. Acting in the presence of others is my way of playing with their minds. But you.. I could never be anything other than myself for you." They jumped as someone knocked on the door. T'was her father. He quickly gave the young lady a kiss before dissapearing into the thick fog that surrounded the house._

Alucard woke from his memories as they reached the door to the Fluff Ball's room. She was so quiet, just resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her.

She was just like _her_, but at the same time she was _her_ complete opposite. His Fluff Ball was wild in public but calm and reserved when alone. _She_ was quiet and reserved in public, but wild and fun when they were alone.

He gently set her down and noted how small and lonely she looked in that huge bed.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking such nonsense.

"Thank you" She gave him a hug around his waist before laying down and drifting off back to dream land.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Fluff Ball."

Candice awoke to the sound of birds singing just outside. She stared at the celing for a moment. She didn't dream at all after that whole ordeal last night. Did he think she was mad at him for messing with her dreams?

It was 2:30 in the afternoon. Why had Walter let her sleep so late? Maybe Alucard told him about what happend and he decided to let her sleep..

She decided to wear something different today. Her mother had shipped all of her things over, they came in yesterday evening.

She sifted through her closet until she found what she was looking for and went to the bathroom to change as it had the only full-length mirror in her rooms.

The sun had just set when Alucard decided to visit his Fluff Ball Master. He came up through the floor in the middle of the room and walked over to sit infront of the desk.

"Good evening. How'd you sleep?" She smiled up at him

"Very well, thank you for asking." He studied her a moment before asking "Would you mind standing up? I would really like to see that pretty dress of yours."

She shyly hid her smile behind her small hand as she stood and walked around the desk for him to see.

She wore a dark purple kimono with gold embroidery around beautiful kiku (chrysanthemum), there were other flowers, but the kiku were most certianly the focal point. All of the flowers were embroidered into the dark silk and spilled elegantly out of royal carts. The obi (belt/sash) was a soft pink, against the dark purple it looked almost white, with pheonixes (sp?) flying amidst a background of flowers, all delacately embroidered in pastel colors to become a wonderful work of art. The kimono had sleeves that hung down to where he thought her knees should be, the obi tied into a large, perfect bow on her back. How she tied it herself he had no clue (Walter was out for the day and most of the cleaning staff were on holliday). The obi wasn't tied around her hips or waist, but just below her breasts, it made her look as though she had very long legs and hardly any body, that is, unless, one were to see the soft curve of the fabric where it wraped around her back-side. On her feet she wore white tabi (split-toe socks) and black zouri (formal shoes that look similar to flip-flops) with red hanao (the thong/strap that holds the shoe on). Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun on the side of her head with a ponytail hanging down to rest slightly against her shoulder, a pretty shell shaped kanzashi (decorative hair pin) with purple jewels was nestled between the back of the bun and her head. Her makeup was the same yet again, but with red lipstick and a touch of red at the outer corners of her eyes.

His eyes widend as he looked her over and was speachless. She looked like an Asian princess that was just pulled out of a painting. That's what he wanted to say, but his mouth wasn't wanting to work.

Candice watched nerviously as he looked her over. This was her best kimono and she had spent three hours trying to get her kitsuke (art of wearing kimono / how one wears kimono) perfect.

She didn't know what to think for a moment as he sudenly stood up looking far too serious.

Then he captured her lips in a pasionate kiss. Her hands came up to wrap around his waist as he pulled her closer and deepend the kiss.

Oh, dear God, was he good! She couldn't think (didn't want to eather) about anything other than his devilish toung mapping out the inside of her mouth, his body pressed against her own and his hand grabbing her ass as the other held her head in place. Like she would go anywhere?

The only thought that was able to push it's way through the haze of her mnd was 'I just hope he dosn't hurt my kimono if he decides he wants me out of it.'

He couldn't help it, he laughed a little at that one lonely thought that traveled through his Master's head. "That's not a bad idea.." he said against her lips before continuing to kiss the daylights out of her.

He picked her up and set her on the edge of the desk before breaking the kiss and unraping her legs from the confines of the kimono. He was geting irritated with the damn thing and now knew why she had thought that as he finally got past the juban (under kimono) and pushed the 'skirt' up around her waist.

He quickly slid her panties down and off her pale legs, then dropped to his knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk.

She looked down to see him staring up at her with those gorgous pools of red. He smiled wickedly before delving into her moist folds with his unnaturally long toung.

Her head fell back as she was consumed with a pleasure she had never felt before.

Her breath became ragged as he filled her with his sinful toung, bringing her ever closer to her climax.

She tangled her fingers in his silky hair as she let out a small, almost nonexsistant moan.

She definently wasn't a screamer. But he liked that, she wouldn't be blowing out his eardrums like most girls tended to do. And besides, he liked the chalange of trying to figure out what gasp or sigh meant what.

Her hips jerked a bit as he gently grased her clit with his teath. She tasted so good. Different from the other women he's been with, but a good different.

He continued to pump his toung into her as she held onto his hair for dear life, the pain only succeeding in makeing him more aroused.

She was almost there, almost.. She ground her hips into his face as she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. He didn't mind, no, he liked it. He moaned softly into her as a fresh wave of her juces coated his toung.

Oh, that did it! She unconciously held her breath as she came crashing over that preverbial cliff.

He smiled into her as her walls closed in on his toung, threatining to never let go. It was an empty threat, unfortunately, as she eventually came down from her high and relaxed.

He licked her clean before standing and kissing her once again. She only barely noticed that she could taste herself on his toung as he kissed her senseless, makeing sure her brain was on a long vacation.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end as someone knocked on the office door.

She quickly slid off the desk and would have fell flat on her ass if her amazing pet wasn't there to catch her. He pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket and licked a corner before trying to fix the lipstick he had smuged across her face when they were making out. She giggled after fixing her kimono, he was wearing quite a bit of her lipstick as well.

Someone was impatient as they knocked again, but this time went ahead and came in. It was just Police Girl. She had yet to meet their new boss.

"Hello! Just wanted to come introduce myself... I didn't just interupt anything did I?" She noticed how close her master was standing to their boss, and, as happens once in a while, her brain worked and told her something was going on between them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Candy said cheerfuly as Alucard noticed the panties he's tossed to the side earlier and hid them in his shadows before he too disapeared, leaving his Master to deal with Police Girl on her own.. He had something he needed to take care of as well..

"You're Officer Seras Victoria right?" Candy sat quietly behind her desk, glanceing at her reflection in the desk to make sure her makeup wasn't too bad.

"Yes Sir. And it's a pleasure to finaly get to meet you!... um, may I ask what happend? Master seemed pretty upset.." She looked a bit worried. Were they fighting?

"It's nice to meet you too, and don't worry about that, it was nothing, really." She smiled sweetly as she felt her heart ache. It was certianly something to her, but she knew he was likely just playing with her.

"Okay.. I'll see you around then.." Victoria cheerfuly made her way out of the office and back down to her room.

Candice looked at the pile of paperwork that she had yet to get to.. Fuck it. She'll do it tomorow.

And with that, she too headed off to bed, hopeing, on her way there, that someone would come visit her in her dreams tonight.

When she came out of the bathroom from washing her makeup off and changeing into her nightgown, she was pleasantly surprised to find someone in her bed. A very sexy someone whose hair had magically grown a few feet over the past thirty minutes.. Guess he read her thoughts again about how she had a thing for guys with long hair.

He looked so damn sexy laying there, half covered by the blankets, laying on his stomach, arms suporting his head under the pillow, and that mischevious smile plastered on his face.

"Mind if I join you tonight?" He didn't bother opening his eyes as he knew she was checking him out. His smile widened, "Does my Master wish for me to wear anything?"

She blushed, he had read her mind again.. joy..

"Thanks.." she said as she crawled under the blankets beside her sexy pet. "It does tend to get a bit lonely in this big room all by myself.."

He was so warm as she snuggled up against him, his arms wraping protectively around her small frame as she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

AN: Gya! While writing this chapter, we were waiting on some items on Ebay to end... Writing the bit about her going to bed had us wishing badly for our own bed! Then, I missed it.. We were out bid at the last 50 seconds! =T__T= We really wanted that Michiyuki (kind of kimono jacket)! Oh well. Guess it just wasn't meant to be.

Alucard: "You and your kimono.."

Cat: =^____^= ish buried in a pile of fabric that happens to be several kimono

Victoria: blushing "I don't think I can look at you in a kimono the same way again, Miss Cat!" referring to story

Cat: "Yea.. that was our first attempt at anything remotely hentai! Please don't eat us!"

Alucard: "can I eat you?"

Cat: turns red as a tomato at the double meaning there

Integra: "You set yourself up for that one."

Cat: =-__-U= "I know.."

Alucard: "R&R! And give Cat some tips on writing hentai, she's terrible at it! And some ideas for me would be nice as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 11: This Doesn't Feel Right

Walter returned to the mannor around 4am and went straight to work, hoping he could get enough done before anyone woke that it would appear he had returned sooner. As the sun began to rise, he decided he had done enough and went ahead to start the usual morning routine. Making his rounds through the dungons to pick up the trash from the previous nights meals, makeing sure the monsters didn't need anything before their retiring for the day. He was quite confused when he found Alucard's room empty, his coffin left open, and no sign of him anywhere in the dongons, but he shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Next, he delivered breakfast to Miss Candice. What he found there was quite a shock. The young lady snuggled up closely to her pet, a smile gracing her face as she slept peacefully wraped in his arms. The pet too looking quite content as he rested with her on his bare chest.

The old buttler's eye twitched as he surveid the scene before setting the breakfast tray down and continueing on his way, picking up the discarded cloths, laying out some fresh cloths for her to wear today, then opening the curtains to begin waking them up.

The curtains, however, snaped back closed as soon as they were opend. Walter turned to glare at Alucard, who still looked asleep, before trying again, this time receving a threatening growel from the vampire as well. His master merely giggled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, if it was possible. He had to laugh, however, as he felt a puddle forming on his chest.. Master was drooling.. Wonder what she's dreaming about?

It was just random images of him looking sexy floating through her mind. He pulled out of her mind and ran his fingers through her long red hair, enjoying the lingering scent of her shampoo.. smelled like green apples dipped in green tea in a rose garden... strange combination, but it worked for her.

He looked over at Walter when he heard him huff in annoyance. The old man couldn't stand it when his morning routines were disturbed. "She was up late. Let her sleep." He had an amused smile playing on his face. This was starting out as quite a good day. Waking with a pretty girl in his arms, her taste still lingering on his toung, said girl was dreaming about him, and he was getting to annoy the butler.

"She has an appointment to attend in two hours." The cranky old man stated with an annoyed glare toward the smiling lunatic who should have been in his OWN bed/coffin. "I will see to it she is ready in time. Go take a nap or something, you're more irritable than usual this morning." He huffed in annoyance once again as he took his leave.

Alucard let her sleep another thirty minutes before deciding to give her a special wake up call. He gently rolled them over so he was on top and slid under the blankets with a mischevious smile and small laugh.

Isn't it funny how things can transfer from the real world into your dreams with such acuracy? Her dream changed from mere immages of the Sex God to him actually moving and talking.. God what a sexy voice! Then he began a repeat of last night's preformance. His wickedly talented toung going to work, though a bit more gentle that the first time, almost as if he were savoring the taste.

Her eyes opend slowly as she started to feel dissapointed that the dream was over. That was until she noticed something warm and slick slithering into her followed by a small growel that made her shiver. Her breath hitched as he hit a certian spot, her hands flying down to hold him in place as her hips bucked on their own. He was enjoying himself as well as he heard her squeek and mewl softly. He really didn't think he could enjoy being around a Hellsing so much without torturing or annoying them.. Well, it was a bit of torture on her part, he was being far too gentle, and she let him know with a small tug on his hair as she ground her hips into his face again.

He purred softly as her walls tightend around his toung again and this time he heard a soft moan as she came. Either she was too out of it to try and be quiet or it was just really good.. He prefered to beleive the later. She was breathing hard and trying to calm her raceing heart as he crawled back up and kissed her softly before resting his head on her small breast, closing his eyes blissfully. "Good morning, Master. Sleep well?"

"Yea.. Ohayo gozaimashita.. erm.. good morning...." She mumbled as she tried to get her brain to function again. Kind of hard though when there's such a sexy man laying on top of you. "I like being woke up like that.." She didn't realize she had voiced her thought aloud as she ran her fingers through his damn gorgeous hair. "I'll be sure to remember that, Master." he chuckled softly as he listend to her heart calm down.

"You don't have to call me that, you know.." She said with a yawn before stretching as much as she could with him on her as he was. "Just a habit I suppose." She giggled as she returned to playing with his hair, "I like helping people break their habits." There was a mischevious tone to her voice that made him wonder about her methods, but he quickly pushed that aside and sat up, pulling her with him. "Well, unfortunately, you have to get up.. Walter said you have an appointment in about an hour, fifteen minutes.."

"Damn." she looked around a bit, still not quite used to such a big room, before she saw breakfast and the cloths that were laid out for her. She crinkled her nose at the outfit the old mad had chosen before putting it away and getting out something not quite so normal. Her sexy pet was quite amused with her choice as he plopped back down on the bed watching her with his head hanging off the end. she didn't even bother going to the bathroom to change this time.

It reminded him of his bondage suit, covered in straps and buckles, but was made of white cotton with strips of plaid hanging out in random places, the sleeves were WAY too long and one was torn into strips up to her wrist while the other was rolled up to the proper length, a red band around the right arm (the tattered one) with a backwards swatstica (that's actually a Budhist symbol, thank you. The Nazis flipped it over to use as their emblem). Black straps wrapped around the body randomly and one hung loosely around the left arm, enough so she could move it easily, with buckles in random spots. It looked to have been a decent, although over-sized, dress shirt at one time as the collar was untouched, though she wore a ragged black tie with a plaid heart-shaped patch sewn carelessly to it. The black pants were just like his bondage pants, but a little looser and made of a rough cotton with a skull and cross-bones on the back left pocket, though it was hidden behind the tattered hem of the shirt. She threw on some combat boots with red laces and one black and red striped fingerless glove that reached up to her elbow on her left hand, then sat at her vanity to do her hair and makeup.

"You really plan to go to work in that? The cute dresses I can understand, but, it looks like you just escaped from a dungeon, minus the injuries and dirt." She looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "It's Punk Lolita, a popular fashion in Japan, as is the Lolita style I've been dressing in. The basic idea of Lolita is to look like a Victorian porcelin doll. But Punk is more about going against the mainstream ideals and just haveing fun." She explained as she did her hair up into two messy, uneven buns, one resting a bit lower on the side of her head than the other. "Oh.." Humans were confusing. Why did they want to look like they just pulled their cloths out of a dumpster?

She added a few strangely colored clip-in braids here and there before moving on to her makeup. He just watched as she covered her freckles, although he wished she wouldn't hide them, he thought they were adoreable. Then she put on a ton of black around her eyes and painted some to look as though it were running down one side of her face. Her lips were next, she painted the lipstick on with a small brush as she did with all of her makeup, the bottom lip a deep red that lightend toward the middle and faded into black at the edges, and the upper lip done completely black. She had used concealer around the edges of her lips to hide them so she could reshape them with the lipstick, making her upper lip look quite small and the bottom a bit more rounded, somehow making it look natural, save for the color.

He had to laugh at her when he saw the finished product. She looked funny, yet strangely intimidateing and a bit psychotic. She looked pleased at his reaction as she went to eat her breakfast, probably cold by now, but who cares. That is until she took a small bite, just a nibble as it smelled a bit funky. One probably wouldn't have noticed the weird taste if it were hot, it also had a funny texture. She was weird about texture. Her tea was the same. She just gave it a funny look before pushing it away and getting some cookies from one of her hidden stashes. "Want one?" She offered the first one to the hottie on her bed, but he refused, "No, but thank you. Why aren't you eating the breakfast Walter made for you?" "It tastes funky." He just shrugged his shoulders as his own breakfast appeard in his hand.

She sat next to him on the bed as she nibbled at the cookies. "I hope you don't mind me drinking in front of you.." He said as he remembered how some of his previous masters had reacted when he had done such. She just giggled, "Don't mind a bit." Then she grabbed the blood bag from him and took a sip before handing it back and laughing at the shocked look on his face. Sadistic little bitch..

Their fun was interrupted as the old butler returned to tell her it was time to leave and led her out to the car awaiting her in the front drive. Alucard, much to Walters dismay, insisted on comeing with her. Something just didn't feel right and he wouldn't let his Fluff Ball Master get hurt. Candy sat on the right side next to the window for two reasons, one, she gets car sick if she doesn't sit in that particular spot; and two, she noticed how tense Walter got around Alucard and wanted to bug him by making them sit next to each other.

The trip was rather boreing, save for Alucard holding her hand the whole time and makeing randome comments in her mind, most quite perverted. Guys.. When they finally arived, both Master and Pet were quite surprised to find that they were dropped off at a park. Walter left for a moment to make a call. Candy just smiled at the kids and parents that were stareing strangely at her before takeing off to play on the jungle-gym. Alucard sat on a nearby bench to watch over her. She was just like an over-grown kidd, climbing around like a monkey and laughing with the four to six year olds.

The kidds didn't care that she was dressed strangely, not after getting a good look, but their parents were a different story. Many of them trying to pull their children away from her telling them that they shouldn't play with a psycho like that and that she may hurt them. Candy just crossed her eyes at a particularly rude woman and blew her a raspberry while hanging up-side down with her cheeks puffed out. Alucard couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing, causing quite a few people to stare at him or scamper away. The face she made and the way she was acting was just too funny.

Candy, still up-side down looked over to him for a moment, she loved hearing him laugh, before he calmed down and looked at her again. She gave him a big goofy grin and waved before doing a weird back-bend and grabbing onto another bar so she could release her legs and swing them down to another one so she was right-side up again. She had to wait a moment as all the blood rushing from her head made her a bit dizzy, that, and it was also a side-effect of one of her medicines. After a second she went streight back to climbing and twisting around and through the structure. Alucard was quite impressed at how flexable she was. (Think Ed from Cowboy Bebop)

Walter returned to find his young master looking like a chimp playing in it's cage at the zoo. People were just standing there, watching. He sighed, now he knows why she and the vampire get along so well, they're both insane. Speaking of vampires, he looked around to find Alucard sitting on a near-by bench, seemingly deep in thought. Or sleeping. It was hard to tell with his hat and glasses on.

Candy stoped suddenly and dropped to the ground, causing both Alucard and Walter to rush over to see if she was alright. She had landed easily on her feet and sat there, crouched down for a moment before bolting out of the structure and jumping into her pet's arms. She hugged his neck tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was scared.

"What happend? Are you alright, Master?" He asked her as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down. She nodded her head before mumbling into his neck, "I just got a really REALLY bad feeling.. I wann'a go home." He hugged her a bit tighter as he began walking back toward Hellsing Manor. "What of the meeting. Sir Pennington is going to be most displeased when he arrives and you are not here." Walter quickly caught up to them. Candy didn't even look up, "Fuck it. Tell him I'm sick or something." "But Miss-" He was cut short as Alucard gave him a stern look, "Do as she says, buttler." And with that, he phased them back to the manor, leaving the old man to find his own way back.

Candy flinched slightly when she noticed what room he had taken her to, hers. She didn't want to be here, she was too scared. "Alucard, can I stay with you?" He looked confused for a moment. Didn't she mean that she wanted him to stay with her? "Master?" She shook her head, still hidden in his neck, "I don't wan'na be here, or the office... I have a bad feeling about this..." She began to shake slightly as the feeling only worstend the longer they were in there. "I know it may be just my over active imagination, but, better safe than sorry, right?" "Right." He took her out to the hallway where she calmed down a bit.

"Where would you like me to take you then, Master?" She thought for a moment. Everywhere she could think of felt wrong.. "I don't know..." The feeling was growing stronger yet again and if she held on any tighter, had he been a normal man, he would likely suffocate. "My room, perhaps?" he quietly suggested, a bit scared that it would upset her. She nodded her head. She didn't get that feeling thinking about being down in the dongeons. He smiled a little as he phased them down to his room, bare of anything save for a table and chair, a small bookshelf, a few candles, and, of coarse, his coffin.

She finally eased up on his neck, but didn't let go. It was so cold down there. "May I suggest a small nap? That is, if you aren't afraid of sleeping in my coffin with me..." He was a bit nervous, he's never let anyone else inside his coffin. He really didn't know why he offered it to her, she would likely refuse seeing as humans were so afraid of being in them. Something in the back of his mind told him the answer, it was because she reminded him so much of _her_.

He was surprised when she nodded without hesitation. Such a strange girl. He helped her in after kicking off his boots and helping her out of her's, shifting over a bit so she could lay beside him more comfortably. She didn't seem bothered in the least as she lay down and snuggled up to him as though it were any other bed. We'll see how long that lasts. His shadows quietly closed the lid and he waited to see if she would freak out any. Any normal person would have, but she didn't. She just gave a content sigh before dozing off.

He shrugged it off as he held her close, hoping he could keep her warm. He remembered finding _her_ in a coffin once, _she_ had hid in it with a corps so _she_ could get away from _her_ village and see him. He was so shocked to see how calm _she_ was laying there next to the decaying man.

AN: erm.. yea.. We think that one was a bit better than the last (referring to the lemony scenes) but, we would still like to hear your oppinions.

Alucard: "We sure do sleep a lot.."

Cat: "yea.. I do that alot IRL.. Our brain refuses to shut up at night and refuses to work during the day..." shivers from the cold "Alucard..." gives big-sad-give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-cry-puppy-eyes

Alucard: shrinks back a bit "erm.. what?"

Cat: "would you make me some hot chocolate? PLEASE!" pulls blankets closer to herself

Alucard: sighs "Police Girl, make Cat some cocoa."

Cat: "Lazy."

Alucard: "look who's talking."

Cat: "But, we've been buisy all day!"

Alucard: "Buisy sleeping"

Victoria: "Here you go!"

Cat: "Yatta! (yay)" burns toung and acedently trips over mother's chiuaua, falls down and spills hot chocolate everywhere

Integra: looks up from her book "Walter!"

Alucard: LMAO

Walter: "R&R while we get this mess cleaned up, please."

Cat: =TT__TT= "my hot chocolate.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 12: Life In The Basement

_A young lady ran quickly through the woods dressed in nothing but her nightgown and robe, her hair a mess with twigs and leaves stuck in it, her breathing labored and heart raceing with fear. Finally she spoted a building up ahead with lights flickering in the windows. "HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She slamed her fists against the door and looked back to see if they were still chaseing her. They weren't too far away, she could hear their angry howels comeing closer. She began frantically hitting the door in hopes of rescue, "Oh God! PLEASE! HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!!!" Tears were streaming down her dirty face as the door finally opend and she stumbled inside. "Thank you! Thank you!" She managed between ragged breaths and frightened sobs as tears of releif fell to the floor she had collapsed onto. _

_He looked down at her after closeing and locking the door. She wasn't more than fifteen perhaps. He gently helped her up and set her in his chair by the fireplace, wraping a small blanket around her shivering form before heading off to the kitchen to get her something to drink, though there wasn't much choice, water or wine. Just as he gave her the glass of water (he figured wine would look too much like blood and might frighten her more) something began banging and clawing at the door. "Wait right here." He quickly closed the door behind himself so she wouldn't have to see what was about to happen, she had probably seen enough for one night judging by the blood stains on her robe._

_She was scared. Her savior just walked right outside with those monsters without even a sword to defend himself! She jumped as the monsters outside could be heard groweling and screaming. Then, quiet. She held her breath as she waited for something to happen. The door slowly creaked open, then her savior walked in, covered in the monster's blood. "They will not be bothering you again, my Lady." She stared at him a moment before setting her glass down on a near-by table and running over to him for a big hug. "OH! Thank you! How can I ever repay you for your chivalry?" He merely laughed and patted her on the head, "No need for thanks, those filthy cowards deserved the punishment they received, and I most certianly enjoyed being the one to do the deed." At this she laughed, and what a beautiful laugh it was._

Alucard woke slowly, the young lady still holding him aparently.. no. It wasn't _her,_ it was his Fluff Ball Master cuddling on him. He sighed, it was only a dream, a memory. He ran his fingers through her hair gently as he went back over the memory in his mind. That was when they had met, _she_ was being chased by a group of low-level vampires.. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the memory. He missed _her_ far too much to remember without looking like a hopeless fool. He quickly wiped away a few tears that had started to leak out. He refused to cry in front of his Master. He would not have her think him weak.

"Who was she?" A small voice came from becide him. Damn, she had seen the dream as well, through their blood connection? "I don't want to talk about it right now." The lid of the coffin quickly opend and he left for a small walk to clear his mind. Hopefully she'll forget about it by the time he got back.

He stoped dead in his tracks as he reached the first floor of the manor. A thick fog hung in the air and it smelled terrible. Then he noticed a maid laying on the floor. He rushed over to see if she was alright. No wounds, no signs of any kind of struggle.. the fog must be some poisonous gas. Looks like the Fluff Ball was right in following her instinct, the entire mansion was filled with the crap. He opend windows to let it air out as he checked the rooms to make sure no one was waiting for an attack or something. Every Human servant he came by was dead as a door nail.

He didn't waste too much time looking around, he didn't want his Master to come upstairs and get herself killed. Luckily, upon his return, she was still in his room, reading one of the books he kept on the shelf. "Good morning!" She smiled brightly before noticeing the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong?.. Ew, you stinky!" She giggled as she waved a hand infront of her face. That made him smile as he tussled her hair a bit before takeing a seat on top of his coffin, "The entire mansion is filled with some kind of poisonous gass. I opened a few windows to let it air out some. I wouldn't suggest going back up there for at least a few hours." She noded, a serious look tainting her face as she thought. He really prefered it when she smiled, it made her look older when she was like this.

Seras decided then to come stumbling in, coughing her head off, "Master, did you know upstairs is-" "Yes, Police Girl. I know." Why did he change her again? Oh, yea. He thought it would be fun to bugg Integra by bringing in another 'monster'. "Oh! Good evening ma'am. I didn't see you there... What are you doing down here? I mean, I'm glad you're safe and not in that smogy-crap, but.." Candy gave the blond a big smile, "Good morning. And no reason, really. Alucard invited me down for a sleep-over." They both had to laugh at Police Girl's confusion. "And she didn't even have a problem sleeping in my coffin either." He looked proud, like a father bragging about their child's greatest acheivements. That made Candy happy. To think someone like him was proud of her..

The happiness was short lived, however, as Walter rushed in, out of breath. "Oh! Thank God you're alright, Miss Candice!" He leaned against the door frame as he caught his breath. Candy hid a suspicious look behind a big, inocent smile. Where the hell had that buttler been? He was acting too weird, even for an old person. Alucard was also giving him a suspicious look, hidden by Seras as she fussed over the old man. No, she didn't notice anything weird going on. Go figure.

His excuse: Sir Pennington wanted to meet with her at the park so she could play with his granddaughter as his son was away and he was left in charge of the hyper active mutant.. He wasn't good with kids.. And Walter had been left to watch over and entertain the girl for the rest of the day while her grandfather went to some important meetings. He thought Candy Would do good with her because of how energetic she seemed at the meeting a few days ago.

Well, that didn't sound too far-fetched.

Alucard had gone back upstairs and opend the rest of the windows that he hadn't bothered with the first time around, with the help of Police Girl (whom he had to remind didn't NEED to breath). He had also grabbed Candy's art bag while he was up there and was currently laying on top of his coffin, thinking. Candy was sitting at the table in his room, drawing and thinking as well. They kept shooting ideas back and forth mentally about what might be going on, but weren't getting anywhere. Well, Candy was. She had already done quite a few sketches of her pet laying on his coffin, a new one started each time he would shift into another position every few hours. As to how he could lay there so long, she had no idea. She gets weird headaches when she lays down too long.. then they only get worse the longer she lays there, eventually turning into a migrane*. But what really bugged her was: How could he stay still for so long? She HAD to have her hands moving, other wise she would be board out of her mind and unable to concentrate on anything... Lucky.

Walter had gone out to pick up some food for himself and his master, holding his breath as he dashed the short distance to and from the doors and stairwell as the poisonous smog had yet to clear out completely. All that was open was fast-food places.. yuck.. But she managed to down the blobs of grease they tried to pass off as food. At one point in her 'meal' she had to kill the acid rolling up by steeling Alucard's 'dinner'.. The water wasn't doing anything damn it! Seras and walter just about passed out seeing her down a few big gulps with ease, Alucard just laughed.

"Why in the world did you do that?!?!" Seras finally managed to say after the shock wore off a bit, "Master? You didn't.. Did you..." Candy laughed, "No, I'm still human as far as I know. I had acid comeing up from all that grease and the water wasn't doing shit for it." "I could have gotten you some wine.." Walter adjusted his monocle and Candy just laughed, placeing a hand behind her head in slight embarasment, "I've never drank any kind of alcohol before.. And, besides, that would have taken too long." "What?! You've NEVER drank? At all? Not even champaine?" Candy shook her head no. She was starting to think Alucard might have sucked her brain out along with her blood when he had changed her..

Hearing his Master's thoughts, Alucard promptly fell off his coffin laughing, which, again, made Candy laugh. This left the blond and old man to just stare at the lunatics and wonder what the hell was so funny. The rest of the night went by realatively quickly as Candy sat and listend to some stories Walter had from all his days working for the Hellsing family. That board the crap out of Alucard so he went out to play, with his Master's permission, of coarse. Well, he gave the excuse of checking up on the soldiers to make sure they were doing their job properly. Candy saw through his excuse, knowing he probably just wanted to go kill something, but she didn't care. He was a grown man, a hell of a lot older than her. Who was she to tell him what he could and couldn't do?

He returned thirty minutes before dawn. Most of the smog had cleared out and Walter was going about cleaning up. He figured the Fluff Ball would be back in her own room asleep by now so he decided to go to bed himself after grabbing a couple of blood packs from the refridgerator. His Master was more of a vampire than Police Girl he noted as he found her asleep in his coffin. He tried not to wake her as he got in, but she's a fairly light sleeper. "You don't mind do you? If I sleep here?" "I don't mind at all, Master." He laid down and got comfortable, "Just out of curiosity, why don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" She snuggled into his embrace as the lid closed, "I feel safer here with you."

AN: Gwarrrr! Another one done! And it's midnight.. We need some sleep... Stupid chiuaua.. wakeing us up so damn early..

Alucard: "What are you complaining about? You took several naps."

Cat: "And each time we'd FINALLY start to fall asleep the dumb dog would start barking again!"

Alucard: "That sucks.."

Cat: "It must be so nice and quiet in that coffin.. Can we seep wis you?" childish voice for the question

Alucard: "No way! It's my coffin! No one else is alowed in it! Just me!" jumps into coffin and closes it up nice and tight

Cat: "Come on! We're small! We won't take up much room! PLEASE!?!?!?!?"

Alucard: "No. You toss around too much in your sleep. Go away!"

Victoria: looks at Cat crying on the floor then back to readers "R&R please. It might cheer her up.."

Cat: "I WANT SOME DECENT SLEEP!!!!" =TT____TT=

EDIT: Sorry we forgot something!

* We really get tired of people over useing 'migraine' for 'headache'... You see, we really DO get migraines and they SUCK! They run in the family, both sides. And our big brother, for example, has been haveing them sense he was 2 years old. They are FAR from normal headaches. For those who don't get them, try imagineing this (although it's really hard to when you've never REALLY felt it before): Pain so severe you can't help but cry; Throwing up sounds like a wonderfull idea to try and ease the pain (and sometimes it does work); Sound, and light make it worse; Holding your body in certian positions can make it better or worse (we've had to 'dance' with ghosts quite a few times as the pain eased up just a tad bit when we moved around.. when we say dance, we mean just swaying back and forth while standing there or walking around a bit, trying not to fall down as we doze off); They can last from as little as a few hours to days or even weeks (we are lucky, Mommy gives us something to knock us out and it's gone when we wake up.. Unfortunately, Mommy and Onisan -big brother- when they get them, it lasts a few days)

It's rare for us to get the migraines now that we are older, almost as if we grew out of them as Daddy did his, but Onisan still gets them quite often. He actually has one right now as we write this that has been tortureing him for almost two weeks now.. and yes, a REAL migraine is most likely one of the worst tortures any fairly normal person could go through... Those comercials for migraine meds are bull. If you have a migraine you could NOT get out and do things like they show people doing. You'd be at home with your head in a toilet praying to every God you could think of for the pain to just go away. There's a new comercial that we've just seen here recently that actually does get one thing right: it shows a lady tearing her head off like a picture from a magazine.. OMFG! That would be SO awesome! YES! When you have a migraine, you just want to rip your damn head off (literally)! ... Hm.. Alucard wouldn't have much trouble with that, now would he? But, we're sure it wouldn't really help any when we think about it logically... Just in that moment, you'd do ANYTHING to try and make it stop.

*Okay, we're done ranting now! And as a side note, to help our story progress, as we've been reading quite a bit of manga and fanfiction here lately and it's given us quite a few ideas, our OC will from this point forward be able to do things not possible IRL! Nothing too outrageous though.. lol

*Oh! Also, about the scene with the OC's mother; Our Mommy would NEVER be that way if someone were to try and take any of us.. Hell, about eleven years ago she had five organs shut down, the doctors said that there was absolutely no hope, that usually a person with three organs failing doesn't make it. If it weren't for Daddy not giveing up and demanding a second oppinion, she wouldn't have made it. Then she went through a year and a half getting better from that, all of her organs came back except her kidneys. Daddy gave her one of his kidneys (he was a 3/6 antegen (sp?) match) but the dumb ass doctors killed it with too much anti-rejection meds, so she had to wait another year before she could get another kidney, which was donated by her sister (a 6/6 match), at another hospital of coarse, one with more compotent doctors. She's been doing great ever sense! Except for her sister getting drunk just about every weekend for ten years and reminding her "I saved your life!" Grrrrrrrrrr.. She's no better than her brother that offered to give her one of his kidneys for Christmas, then did everything he could to fail the tests!

Anyways, the point of that was that the whole time Mommy was in the hospital, it was the thought of her babies that kept her from giving up.. That and Daddy refuseing to leave her side the entire time. She said that what little bit she can remember from the first few months (mostly in ICU) was the thought that she couldn't die because we needed her. And she was right! Candy can't stand to be away from her for more than a week without freaking out. Daddy's the only one who seems to remember much about that time.. It triggered Onisan's Bipolar (also known as Manic-Depressive Disorder -this is extreame ups and downs in moods.. there's never really a happy medium.. your either extreemely happy -a lot of people get into debt at this time- or extreamly down -sometimes to the point of suiside.. many tend to 'self medicate' with getting drunk off their asses *points to Mommy's sister*... We are lucky that Onisan always told Mommy when he felt like he may hurt himself so she could take him to a hospital and that we never gave up on trying to find the right meds for him)... Candy blames her poor spelling on this do to the fact Onisan and Candy were kind of just holding our breath the two and a half years this was going on.. Neither of us had ever made a poor grage before but after.. well, Onisan never had a passing grade and Candy's grades dropped a bit, though not nearly as much... Candy's teachers never even knew anything was wrong..

Oh well! Thinsg are MUCH better now. Onisan is, we'd say, about 80% stable with the bipolar crap.. it really helped when he and his soon-to-be-wife had their baby, Candy's Baby-Buddy, Aedan! Yes, that's the Irish spelling they chose. He was born October 31, 2006 at 6:06am and weighed 6lbs 6ounces! He looks JUST like his daddy did at that age, except a tad bit more baby-fat.. He has red hair just like his Daddy and Aunt-Candy and has the same eyes and light complection as hi Aunt-Candy. =^____^=V Having him boorn on Haloween and with all those 6's in there made Onisan VERY happy. He jokingly says the reason he never goes to church is because it would likely burn down the moment he step foot in it! lol! But our Baby-Buddy is such a good boy! He hardly EVER cries, even now that he's at the 'terible two's'.. no, he just head-buts everything =0_o= including their dog Cujo (sp?) Who is also a sweet-heart (He's the size of a rotwriler (sp?) and is aftaid of Mommy's toy-size chiuaua!)

Whoa.. that wa a long edit.. a LOT longer than we had planed... hm.. Oh well.. Have a nice day! ~nya! =^___^=m


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 13: Beethoven's Last Night

Alucard woke up around noon and couldn't get back to sleep. He was board, but he didn't want to wake his Fluff Ball, she looked so peaceful.. He wondered what she was dreaming about... Well, nothing else to do.

She was just sitting there in a very interesting black leather outfit that consisted of a corset-style top, tight pants, her combat boots, a red leather jacket, and black leather fingerless gloves. She wasn't wearing any makeup for once and had her hair in a loose braid. She was listening to some music that was coming from everywhere, yet nowhere. It sounded like classical music at first, but he could hear an electric guitar throwing in some more modern bits to it. He figured he must have caught the end of the song as another started. The singer's voice was deep, similar to his own except he couldn't carry a tune to save his life ..or unlife, but the voice was also soft and gentle.. almost reflective with a bit of an accent that he couldn't quite place.. European was the closest he could guess. A piano played softly in the background.

FEEL THE DARKNESS SMILING

EVERY NOTE IS DYING

SILENCE IS REFINING

EVERY THOUGHT IN HIS HEART

THOUGHT IN HIS HEART

STILL THE FATES ARE WEAVING

EVERY NOTE THAT'S BLEEDING

AS HE SITS THERE SEETHING

ALL ALONE IN THE DARK

ALONE IN THE DARK

ALONE IN THE ...

The music picks up and the singer sounds mad, evil and a bit psychotic.

BUT IN THE NIGHT

THE DARKNESS BREATHES

IF HE WILLS IT TO BE

BEFORE HIS EYES

THE MUSIC DIES

BUT HE WILL ALWAYS HEAR ME

HE SITS ALONE

THE CARDS ARE SHOWN

AS HE EMBRACES THE DARK

THE ONLY SOUND

THAT HE WILL HEAR

IS THERE IN HIS...

It goes back to the piano playing and the man singing softly. He was really starting to like this song. He would have to ask her where she heard it when she wakes.

SOMEONE IS WHISPERING SOFTLY TO ME

SHADOWS OF THINGS THAT NO ONE CAN SEE

THEY ARE THERE FOR YOU IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE

YOU WANT THEM TO BE

YOU WANT THEM TO....

The music picks up again..

BUT IN THE NIGHT

THE DARKNESS BREATHES

IF HE WILLS IT TO BE

BEFORE HIS EYES

THE MUSIC DIES

BUT HE WILL ALWAYS HEAR ME

HE SITS ALONE

THE CARDS ARE SHOWN

AS HE EMBRACES THE DARK

THE ONLY SOUND

THAT HE WILL HEAR

IS THERE IN HIS HEART

Music continues for a bit longer before coming to a close and he pulls out of her mind, not wanting to bother her too much. What did that song mean? It wasn't like anything he's ever heard before. 'But in the night, the darkness breathes, if he wills it to be' .. Sounds like him.. He laughed inwardly at himself. Perhaps it had something to do with vampires or some other creature of the night? Made sense to him. He replayed the song in his mind a few times until his Fluff Ball woke up a couple of hours later.

"Good afternoon, Master. Sleep well?" "Huh?... Oh... Ohayo ~yawn~ Imean G'mornin..." He laughed a bit as her Texan accent showed itself a bit more than usual, which wasn't much. "May I ask you something, Master?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Yea, but, call me 'master' again and I'll have to punish you.. mm.. I'll think of how later..." He laughed again, she was just too cute, "What was that music in your dream from? I really liked it." "Music? Dream?... I don 'member..." She was trying to stiffle another yawn. "How'd it go?" He gave her a hug, "You don't want to hear me sing." "Mmm" she liked his hugs, they made her feel safe and loved.

After a bit more cuddleing, Candy had to get up.. Stupid headaches! Always ruining a good nap, or cuddle in this case. "Could you maybe explain the song? Was it heavy or soft, in another language..?" She let her pet help her up out of the coffin then noticed her hands had black all over them.. Aw, crap. She forgot to take off her makeup... Alucard thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to describe it, "Let's see... The singer was male.. Deep voice.." That took a few bands from the list. "It almost sounded like classical music, but a bit modern.." "Trans Siberian Orchestra. Awesome band!" That was fast.. They walked up to her room together, continueing the conversation.. She needed to get this crap off of her face before she started to break out.

"What song was it? What was it about?" She had to shield her eyes for a moment as they came to the first floor.. Damn you, sun! He laughed. So his Fluff Ball didn't like the sun either? He's likeing her more and more every day. "Something about night-time and darkness breathing.." She startled him with a squeek, "The Dark!" She sang the first verse to make sure.. He was impressed yet again. What a lovely voice! "That's the one.. I'm a bit confused though.. What does the song mean exactly?" It didn't take long for them to reach her room, she headed streight for the bathroom to wash her face while answering, "The CD is called 'Beethoven's Last Night'. There's actually a story to it.. Durring a thunderstorm just after he finishes writing his Tenth Symphony, Fate and her deformed son Twist visit Beethoven to tell him that it's his last night on Earth. Mephistopheles* also apears to him saying that he's there to take his soul to Hell. First Beethoven tries to buy some time by asking for more time to finnish his last piece, but Mephistopheles calls his bluff as he knows it's finished and absolutely perfect."

She comes out of the bathroom and heads over to puck out some cloths, just a simple A-line black lolita dress with white lace around the edges. She doesn't bother with socks or shoes as she sits down in one of the antique chairs. "For some reason, Mephistopheles is being extreemely generous and gives him another offer: To give him back his soul if he, in return, is given all of his work to erase from the memory of man. He then offers to give him an hour to think it over, but Beethoven notices that the hands on the clock are moving faster than usual and he's told it's a final favor as where he's going they never turn at all."

Alucard had sat on the antique sofa next to her and was so engrossed in the story he was startled when Walter brought in breakfast... erm.. lunch. Candy thanked the old buttler before continuing, "He wonders over what he could have done to deserve such a cruel fate and confronts Fate in anger over the situation. She askes him what it is he would like to change about his life and shows him the things he askes. But he realizes that in removeing all the painful parts of his life, he would also be removeing what gave him inspiration for some of his finest works. He also realizes that whithout his music his life is meaningless and he would rather face eternal damnation than loose all his work."

Candy took a moment to nibble at her sandwich as her pet drank his 'meal' and waited patently for her to continue. "When Mephistopheles returns to find his offer refused he quickly replaces it with another one: to give him the unreleased Tenth Symphony in exchange for his soul. But after conferring with the ghost of Mozart he again refuses the offer. So, in a desperate, final attempt to obtain the Tenth Symphony, he points out the window to a child sleeping in the street and tells Beethoven how the girl's life will be, but, if he gives him the music, he will give up all claims on the child, irrevocably removing himself, all his evil and unhappiness from the child's life. Beethoven turns away from the window and tries his hardest to say no, to convince himself that this single life will make no difference while his symphony will bring joy to countless generations.. But in the end, he can't find it in his heart to let the girl suffer and agrees."

"As Mephistopheles picks up the manuscript, however, Twist whispers to Beethoven: 'How do you know that Mephistopheles will keep his word?' After repeating the question to Mephistopheles, they come to an agreement that they will sign a contract written on the back page of a bible as Fate reminds Beethoven that not even the Devil, himself, could break a contract signed on such sacred paper. Beethoven is too tired to write the contract himself so Fate does it for him."

Candy took a couple more bites of her sandwich as she tried to remember exactly how Fate worded the contract. It's one of the most important parts of the story! "It is agreed upon this night, March 26, 1827, between the undersigned, that the music of the Tenth Symphony, composed by Ludwig von Beethoven, first born son of Johann and Maria von Beethoven, in the city of Bonn, shall henceforth be the property of Mephistopheles, Lord of Darkness and first fallen from the grace of God. It is also understood that it is his intention to remove any signs of this music from the memory of man for all eternity. In exchange for the destruction of the aforementioned music it is also agreed that Mephistopheles and all his minions will remove themselves from the life of the child presently sleeping in the gutter directly across from the window of this room. This removal of influence is to be commenced immediately upon signing and to be enforced for all eternity. -- Is How Fate wrote it.. I think.. Pretty sure.."

She took another bite and went over that once more in her head to make sure.. Yep, it was right! "Yea. So, Mephistopheles reads over it and signs it before handing it to Beethoven who signs it without even reading over it... What a dumb ass.. Anyways, When Mephistopheles goes to burn the paper, it catches on fire, but quickly extinguishes it's self, not leaving a single mark on the manuscript. He tries a few more times before turning to Beethoven to demand answers, but he's just as confused. Fate then decides to tell them that the composer's parents gave birth to a son prior to the maestro's birth. They named him Ludwig von Beethoven but he died within the year. The man before them now is Ludwig Von Beethoven, **second** born of Johann & Maria. He had purchased the Tenth Symphony of Ludwig Von Beethoven, **first** born of Johann & Maria, if he ever writes one."

She finished off her sandwich before finishing, "Mephistopheles throws a fit and leaves, leaving Beethoven confused. He asks Fate if he will not be back to collect his soul and Fate tells him that Mephistopheles lied. He never had claim on his soul to begin with. He askes her what is to happen next, and Fate tells him that it's time to start a new dream within the gates of paradise. After he starts that new dream, his soul having been taken up to Heaven, Twist returns and hides the Tenth Symphony behind a wall where it remains hidden for quite some time.. I don't remember when exactly it was found.. but.. yea."

She scratched at the back of her head nervously after finnishing the story.. "Sorry, I kind'a go a bit overboard when Talking about stuffs like that.." She took a sip of her green tea. It had cooled to the perfect temperature and tasted fine today. Alucard put the blood bag down on the empty tray, he'd finished it about half way through but had been just chewing on the spout while listening to his Fluff Ball tell her story. "No, no. I really enjoyed listening to you.." He really liked hearing her voice.. and just spending time with her. "It's a very unique view on how his last night could have gone.. You know, I actually got to go to one of his concerts as a guardian for the Master Hellsing's daughter."

Candy hopped over into his lap, giving him a big hug, "Lucky!" He could only laugh with her as he returned the hug, noticeing that her skirt had ridden up when she sat down and she hadn't put on her bloomers or petticoat yet.. He definently was lucky. "Did you ever get to meet Queen Victoria?" "Unfortunately not. The Master Hellsing at that time kept me on a VERY tight leash. He didn't trust me farther than he could throw me." "That sucks." He just nodded in agreement, she was so warm, he never wanted to let her go.. He wondered if perhaps she would be willing to let him change her.. Not likely. She is, after all, a Hellsing... "What's wrong?" She pulled away and held his face in her hands so he would look at her. "Nothing, Master." She gave him an annoyed look, "What did I tell you about calling me 'master'?" "... Not to?" He began to get a bit nervous, she was strange and who knew what she'd come up with for punishment? "That's right! So~..." He gave her a smile, "So.. Now you'll let me off with a warning?..." He looked a bit hopefull, but that quickly changed when she shook her head 'no'.

She looked completely serious as she stared him down. He was actually starting to squerm around a bit. Poor thing. She decided to help him by not draging out the pre-punishment glare too long. "GWARRRRR~!!!" She tackled him the best she could having been already sitting, stratleing his lap, and began gnawing on his neck. It took him a moment to figure out what the hell was going on, but soon after began to laugh as she hit a ticklish spot. He fell over to his side, laying on the couch and takeing her with him as she continues nibbleing on his neck and hitting all the tickle-spots there.

Police Girl wondered what was going on as she heard her Master in Miss Candy's room, laughing. And not his usual laugh, either. She was comeing up to ask her about something, but she forgot what it was when she entered the room and the first thing she saw was Candy's underwear.. her skirt had fliped up durring all the excitement and she was having WAY too much fun 'punishing' her pet to notice. "Seras! Help!" Alucard managed to squeek out between laughs. "No way! No help for you Mr!" Candy - erm- Cat (Seras wasn't sure) said evily with a laugh of her own at the vampire's antics. "Um.. What?" Is all she could manage before her Master and the girl tickling him to death (or should that be life?) fell to the floor in a giggling tangle of limbs.

Candy had to stop, she was laughing too hard and, unlike her pet, needed to breath. "Learn your lesson?" she said after catching her breath a bit. "Yes, Ma- Yes." he caught himself before needing another 'punishment'. His sides hurt from laughing too mutch! "Good!" She gave him a big smile, and he noticed something red on her lip. He didn't say anything though as she just remembered her bloomers and petticoat and went searching for them. He got up, rubing his neck where she had been chewing. "What is it?" Seras was snaped out of her thoughts by her Master's voice, then nervously replied, "Oh! I... Walter sent me up to ask Miss Candy something.. but..." "You forgot." He finished for her, a bit anoyed. She just noded before going back to ask what it was again.

After she left, Alucard looked at the glove he'd just pulled from his neck. It seemed his Fluff Ball had some bite after all, she'd managed to scratch his neck up pretty good. He watched her for a bit as she kept looking for those damn bloomers. She didn't bite him hard at all.. More like just grazed his skin with her teeth... So why had it tore him up like that? Human's teeth weren't that sharp...

AN:

*For those who didn't catch it in the story: Mephistopheles- Lord of Darkness and first fallen from the grace of God..AKA: The Devil.

Alucard: "Well, I think that one turnd out fairly decent.."

Cat: too buisy stuffing her face with chocolate icecream to pay attention to anything else

Alucard: 0_oU "R&R please.."

Integra: "Why am I stuck with all the legal bull shit? ~frustrated sigh~ The song **The Dark **as well as the story told in the story do not belong to Cat or Candy or Candice. They belong to **The Trans Siberian Orchestra**. Whom, cat wishes me to tell you, you should try and listen to some time as they are awesome.. Her words, not mine.. Although I have to agree, they are fairly good.."

Alucard: sneeks off with Cat's iPod to listen to the Trans Siberian Orchestra

Integra: "I thought she asked you not to touch that... Oh, screw it." gets herself some vanilla icecream and eats it streight out of the container, just like cat

*Here is the song **The Dark**: .com/popup/360569501003579820


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 14: History Lesson

Candy spun around in her office chair a few more times, her hand hurt from all the stupid paperwork! She had finally found her bloomers after two hours of searching and was thankful no one was around.. they were sitting on the counter in the bathroom right next to the sink! Yea, that made her feel **really** smart. Thankfully, that poisonous gas hadn't gotten into her closet or bathroom so none of her cloths smelled like that crap.. Poor babies, though. They had to have all of their cloths washed along with their wigs and furniture! She spun the chair again.

It was mid November.. Hey! Shouldn't they be putting up Christmas stuff soon? Candy loves Christmas.. Besides it being a fun holliday that you get to celebrate all month long (well, her family always did anyways), it was the one time of year that she could listen to the other three Trans Siberian Orchestra CDs without people looking at her like she was nuts.. Well, more so than usual, anyways. She jumped up out of her chair and dashed out of the office (after getting her head to stop spining.. It didn't seem to realize that the chair had stoped). She ran back up to her room and dug her iPod out of her purse before going over to another bag and diging out a Hello Kitty ball.

She stuck them both in the big pocket on her apron.. It was white with ruffles on the straps that went over the shoulders and crossed in back and around the heart-shaped bib (the upper part) that doubled as a pocket, the skirt was plain so as not to over-do it. She looked like a super cute (instead of slutty) French maid as she also wore a white lacy head piece, the same black dress (it's sleeveless btw) from before and some chunky black Mary-janes and white knee-high stockings. She didn't bother with any makeup and just left her hair down.

Now she just needed to find Walter and see what they normally did for Christmas.. She'll work out the details and changes later. With that, she bounded down the hallways to find the old buttler and bug the living crap out of him with Chrismas stuffs.

Alucard laughed as the Freak tried to kill him with nothing more than a normal gun. Candy had given the soldiers the night off and let him go out to play. "FUCK!" The stupid kid, now Freak threw the gun down and tried to escape. Too slow! He didn't even bother pulling out his gun, just shoved his hand streight through his chest and watched as he became nothing more than a pile of dust. He looked around a bit. Fluff Ball would have had fun here, the kids had slaughtered a rather large group of men that had been heading home from a night of drinking and the ally was drenched in blood.

That reminded him though.. about earlier in her room when she had 'punished' him. How the hell could she have tore him up so badly? He decided to walk home as he tried to think of anything that might explain... After a good hour and a half of walking he was just a few blocks from the manor and still didn't have any ideas.. That is until something in a shop window caught his eye. He smiled as he saw the 'open' sign still lit up.

"What 'cha do~in'?" Seras just about jumped out of her skin, the notebook she was writing in now had a big weird line going across the notes. Candy laughed as Seras clutched her chest and tried to calm her heart.. or something like that. "That's not very nice." Seras pouted as she put the notebook away. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." She looked as cute and innocent as she could... "...Oh, it's alright.." HAH! NO ONE CAN SAY NO TO THE AMAZING, SUPER AWESOME, ONE OF A KIND, HEART-WRENCHINGLY SWEET, GIVE-ME-WHAT-I-WANT-OR-I'LL-CRY-PUPPY-EYES!!! NO ONE!!!! Alucard could be heard laughing in his room all the way at the other end of the hall. She squee'd and ran down the hall. That's who she came down here to see! Seras just shruged it off and went back to what she was doing before she had scared the daylights out of her.

She didn't bother knocking, just ran in and tackled him in a big hug, knocking him to the floor. She was extreamely hyper tonight and had no idea why. "Okaeinasai, Alucard-sama!" He huged her back, "English please?" "Welcome home!" He couldn't help but smile. A real smile for once. No one had welcomed him home with such sencerity sense _she_ was alive. "Thanks.." He burried his face in her hair as he held her close. Why the hell did she have to always remind him of _her_? He wanted to forget. He wanted to get rid of those memories, they were far too painfull. He would rather be beaten and tortured for a hundred years streight than feel this again. But he just couldn't let her go. His arms refused to do as he wanted and continued to hold her. He needed to let her go, he didn't want her to see him like this.

Candy calmed down immediately after he thanked her.. It was barely noticeable, but his voice had quivered a bit when he said it. And that hug she knew all too well.. He was lonely. She didn't bother saying anything, just held him tighter. Sometimes all you need is a hug.. And a simple hug can mean so much, it can do what words can't in mending a heart. If he wanted to talk, she'd listen, but she wouldn't force him. She knew how much worse that could make things.. She's been in and out of the hospital for as long as she could remember and it was always the same. The doctors and nurses would ask her to tell them how she was feeling refusing to touch her unless absolutely nesacery and wouldn't let up on her until she would break down and cry and yell at them to leave. She hated talking. She could never get the words to come out right and people always looked at her like she's retarded when she would speak.. maybe that's why she created Cat and Candy, so people would look strangely at them and not her...

She would be in there for weeks or months at a time, always in a privet room, which had it's good points.. But she was never alowed to leave the room or have any visitors come closer than a few yards from the bed. She looked forward to the first Sunday of every month, when a group would come from the Catholic church to volunteer at the hospital. There was one priest that would fly down every month from the Vatacan in Rome just to help out at the hospital and he always made sure to visit her. He was the only one who would ever ignore the doctors and would give her plenty of hugs! He was her best and only friend until her Nephew was born.. She still kept in touch with him, sending and receving letters at least once a month. He was the only person that never asked her to talk, he waited until she was ready to talk on her own, and she could never thank him enough for that.

Candy was pulled from her thoughts as she felt something wet roll down her arm.. blood. She wasn't sure how she knew it was blood, but she did. He was crying.. She hated to see people cry, it usually made her cry too, but she would try her hardest not to. She pulled him closer, running a hand through his long pretty hair, trying to sooth him is some way. "I'm sorry.." a couple more bloody tears hit her shoulder and ran down her arm before he pulled back just enough he could rest his forehead on her shoulder, his hair hideing any of his face from her. "You must think I'm so.. pathetic.." The bloody tears were now hitting her collar bone and runing down her chest. "No I don't." She kissed the side of his head before resting her cheek on it. "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He scoffed at that and pulled away completely, turning away, with his head down so his hair kept his face hidden.

Candy was trying hard to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes... He looked really down.. "Alucard-sama.." He stoped, just about to get in his coffin to hide for a while. "If you want to talk, I'll always be here to listen.. But, I understand if you don't want to.." She stood up and gave him a hug from behind, "I hope you get to feeling better soon.. Tomorow will be better.." She gave him a warm smile before leaving and closing the door quietly behind her. She made her way quickly back up to her room, hopeing she wouldn't run into anyone. She didn't like crying in front of people, and seeing him so down just broke her heart.

She hadn't done anything he had expected.. She didn't make a fuss about any of it, didn't beg him to tell her what was wrong, didn't try to tell him that it'll be alright or that she knew how he felt... He hated it when women did that, it was so anoying. 'Tomorow will be better', her words echoed through his mind, he sure as hell hoped so. As he shifted a bit to get more comfortable, he noticed her scent still lingered inside his coffin. He laughed humorlessly. Damn, now he really wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her.

He closed his eyes as his mind refused to let him sleep, reminding him of the similarities between them.. He was the only one _she _allowed to see the real _her_, and it seemed the same way with his Fluff Ball.. Neither were afraid of the things that should have frightend them.. They both made him feel alive again, young again. Something no one else has **ever** been able to do, it only took them one glance in his direction to get his heart to start beating again.. They both were completely honest with him, one of the tings he liked most... But _she_ had been afraid of him at one point while Candy seemed to trust him completely from the moment they met..

He was finally able to drift off to sleep, only to dream of that night again.

_He had just come back into the small cottage from killing the pathetic filth that had scared and chased the beautiful young lady when he found himself being huged by said lady. What a sweet girl, Fate must have been jealous and sent those bastards after her. He sat her back down in the chair and wraped the blanket around her shoulders once more. However, when he went to pull a leaf out of her hair, he was burnt.. She was wearing silver earings.. She jumped back and nearly fell, but he caught her, unintentionally frightening her more. Why did women always have to scream like that? _

_He let her go as soon as he thought she wouldn't fall again and went into the next room. If she didn't want him to be near her that was fine with him, he would find somehing to entertain himself with. What the hell? She's scared, but she still follows him? Humans were so confusing. He leaned against a wall and looked out the window at the lake. It was a nice little area, he wondered why he had found this house abandoned.. Lightning flashed in the distance followed shortly by a loud crack of thunder. This was why he had stoped on his way home, he had smelled the rain comeing. _

_The girl jumped as another crash of thunder sounded. The lightning must have hit close by as it had shook the entire house. "Um.. My name's Mina..." She squeeked and jumped at another flash of lightning and bang of thunder. Humans could be quite amusing at times. "I.. um.. I'm sorry for my.. uh.. reaction just a moment ago.. I just..ah.." "I understand. Your village was just atacked and you chased by monsters, now you're traped with yet another one. It is to be expected for a young lady such as yourself to be frightend." She had inched her way over to him each time she saw lightning or heard the thunder, so when it sounded again, she unconciously clung to him in fear. She was more afraid of the storm than she was of him.. What a silly little thing.._

_As the night stretched on they got to know eachother a bit better, especially once she got into the wine. The sun would be rising soon, he noted as he looked out the window. The storm continued to rage on, the sun would not be able to pierce through the clouds today, although it may very well flood. Who cares? He'd rather be wet than in that damn sun light. He looked back down at the pretty bundle in his arms. She had fallen asleep on him not too long ago, silly little Human..._

_She was something else. He'd honestly never met a woman such as her before. She had actually admitted to him, after her second glass of wine, that she had enjoyed the sight of all that blood when the village was attacked, even when her friend, whom she was here visiting, was slaughtered she felt very little remorse. She had only became frightend once they had found where she had been hideing. She was wild, sadistic, and just so much fun. She made him feel good, better than he had felt in centuries. He could have swore, when he looked into those bright chocolate eyes of hers, that he felt his old black heart beat again._

Candy sat in her bed with some pretty stationary in her lap, useing a notebook for suport as she wrote a letter to her old friend. She used a loopy cursif handwriting that tended to look more like calligraphy. She giggled a bit as she thought about how sloppy her friend's handwriting was, it always took her a while to figure out what it said. She decided to listen to some music while she wrote and pulled the iPod and Hello Kitty ball from her apron. She plugged the kitty ball into the headphone-thing before selecting her _classical_ playlist and setting it down on the nightstand next to the kitty ball that she had opend up (it's a set of small speakers that look like Kitty's head, for those who havn't seen them). She smiled and relaxed a bit as **The Palonia Quartet** (a string quartet group - 2 violins, a viola and cello) began to play **Andante Cantabile** by Tchaikovsky, a pretty song with a bit of an erie tone in the middle section as the two violins play together, it reminded her of that creepy church music from old horror movies.. that was her favorite part of the song.. too bad she couldn't reproduce that sound on her violin, she'd need someone else to play with her... Oh well.. Time to write that letter!

_**Father,**_

_**I apologise for not writing to you sooner, things have been quite hectic lately. I've just learnd that I was adopted, although no one has given me much information on thet yet, and I've inherited my real familie's organization. I was taken to London just about a week ago and have settled into my new home. I've made a new friend! He works for the organization, his name is Alucard and he's really nice. Perhaps you could come visit and meet him sometime. If you're not too buisy, that is. Oh! I also have my own buttler now. I think he needs to take a nap more often, he's grouchy.**_

_**I really hope I don't make you worry, as Alucard is taking very good care of me and protecting me. I just need to tell someone and I know I can trust you. The reason I've inherited this organization is because I'm the last blood-relative of this family (or so I'm told) as all the others have been assassinated. I had a bad feeling the other day and had asked to stay with Alucard in his room for a bit. Good thing I did, as that evening he had gone upstairs (his room is in the basement) to find the whole mansion filled with some kind of poisonous gas. It was kind of scary. Also that morning my breakfast was weird, like someone had put something in it... I didn't eat it of coarse, I had some cookies instead. 3**_

_**Well, besides that and the huge stacks of paperwork I have to go through every day, it's really nice here. Oh, there's also a girl that works here, Seras Victoria, she's really funny. Alucard is her boss and I guess she used to work for the police, he is always trying to annoy her, calling her 'Police Girl' instead of by her name... It's pretty funny really. But, for some reason he got really down this morning (he works at night mstly so morning is more like evening for him)... I wish there was something I could do to cheer him up, but I'm just going to give him some time and plenty of hugs. If he wants to talk about it, he knows I'll be here to listen... I know I've told you a million times, but I will say it again, because there really is no way to thank you enough for all of those hugs and for not trying to make me talk while I was in the hospital. You really are the greatest friend anyone could hope for.**_

_**I hope to hear from you soon!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Candy**_

She folded up the pretty, flowery paper and placed it in a matching envalope before writing the address on it and seeling it up. Sure she could send him an email instead, but she prefered writing it by hand. It just seemed more personal that way. She took the letter to her office and placed it in the pile of things to be mailed out after putting a stamp on it. Tomorow will be better, she reminded herself as she headed back to her room for some sleep. Tomorow **will** be better.

Or not. She sat at her desk as Walter was freaking out about getting a call that someone from the Vatican was comeing. He wouldn't shut his big mouth long enough for her to tell him that she had wrote to a friend there. She smiled when she heard a car pull up in the front drive. He's here! She jumped up and ran down to the front door to greet him, almost knocking over the cranky old buttler. Just as she reached the top of the stairs her friend and another priest came storming in. They didn't look too happy..

"Well, well, look who's come to play!" Alucard came up through the floor, pointing his gun at her friend who just seemed to get even more pissed. "You filthy monster! I swear if you have laid one finger on my little angel I will make your life so miserable, Hell will look like a vacation resort!" Whoa! She's never seen him this mad before.. hes face was red as a tomato. "Little angel? Who...?" He looked up at his Master then the priest, pointing a thumb back at her, "Fluff Ball?" He was genuinly confused as she bounced down the stairs and toward the fuming priest. "What's wrong? Do you two know eachother?" She was pulled into a big protective hug, "Ay, we know eachother, angel. And I want you to stay away from that filthy beast!" "Why?" "BECAUSE HE'S A VAMPIRE! A DAMND MONSTER!" he held her by the shoulders and shook her a bit in anger making her give a small squeek, her eyes watering up. She couldn't stand when people yelled.. Especially those she considered close, weather at her or not..

She heard a growl just before she was yanked back away from her friend and held tightly by her pet. "Enough! You're scaring her!" "BULL SHIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU'RE THE ONE SHE'S SCARD OF!" He didn't even seem to notice she had burried her face into Alucard's jacket and was holding onto him for dear life as she cried. "Stop yelling." "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO, VAMPIRE! I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL, YOU-"

"ENOUGH! Please, stop yelling, Father.. please.." The 'monster' placed a kiss atop her head as she began to cry even harder. Now she knew why the buttler was so upset.. He could have told her that before, but NO, all he did was say over and over again "Whay are they comeing here? Why now? What could they want **this** time?" He could have told her that Alucard and Father Anderson had a problem with eachother.. Honestly, how hard would that have been? "Damn Monster.. Wha'd you do to her!? Why'd you go 'n make her cry!?!" Alucard's eye twitched.. He was starting to really hate this guy...

Candy flinched as his voice raised again. She was so glad Alucard wasn't raising his voice too. "I didn't do shit." "ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES, VAMPIRE! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" She mumbled out a quick apology before pulling out of his arms and dashing down to the basement, away from all the yelling. They both looked at the stairwell confused (Alucard not so much confused as worried) as she disapeard, most likely heading to his room to hide. Maxwell sighed, "Could someone please tell me what's going on? And what in God's name was the emergency we had to come here for, Anderson?" This was going to be a long night.

Candy almost tripped down the stairs when she accedentally bumped into Seras, "I'm so sorry!" She blurted out as she continued toward the one place she really felt safe anymore, unable to stop her voice from hitching due to the tears that soaked her face. She vaguely wondered what her friend's coffin was made of as she curled up inside it. She didn't have much trouble closing it.. Damn it! Why the hell couldn't she be normal like everyone else? Why was she the one that always had to come down with rare illnesses that made her feel so strange every time she was released from the hospital? Why was she always able to see, hear and smell things that no one else could? She had thought that perhaps she was just insane or imagineing it, but now she was older and understood more she wondered if perhaps it was a side effect of her meds or all the surgeries she's had to go through..

She knew it was weird, to feel so safe and comfortable inside a coffin, but she's always been that way. She enjoyed sleeping in small spaces others would consider cramped. She couldn't stand the sunlight, she didn't know why really, she would always tell her teachers that it was because she didn't tan, she burned, and quickly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.. She'd always had a facination with blood, and even thought it tasted good.. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of strange. She always had these strange problems and illnesses that she would have to go to the hospital for, but she had never once had any normal illnesses. Chickenpox, cold, flu, nothing.

Damn it! There was too much room in the coffin without her friend in there with her... Father Anderson had always been so kind and gentle. What made him hate Alucard-sama so much? Why would he call him a monster? So he wasn't Human, big deal. He was still a person, wasn't he? And she didn't remember it saying anywhere in the Bible, not off the top of her head anyways, that anything that wasn't **Human** was to be condemed for that fact alone.. She couldn't recall anywhere that it mentioned Humans.. It always said **man**, which to her meant a person... Besides, wasn't he the one who always told her that it's not what's on the outside, but inside that matters?

It didn't take too long for her to cry herself to sleep, something she rarely did any more, although it was quite common when she was in the hospital..

After she had left, Anderson calmed down some, though he was still pissed. Alucard sat and listend as Walter talked with the priests about what was going on, he really wasn't told anything, just that she was the last one and that she had been found, so he didn't have much to add to the conversation. Turned out that Fluff Ball's biological mother was Anderson's little sister, although for some reason they didn't want her to know that. They eventually came to an agreement and the priests left. Anderson wanted to stay so he could visit with Candy, but, thankfully for Alucard, Maxwell reminded him that they had been in the middle of some **very** important buisness when he received the letter from her.

It was almost six in the morning when Alucard managed to get back to his room. Damn that buttler was chatty tonight! He didn't remember closing his coffin when he'd got up last night, but shruged it off as he got ready for bed. He opend the lid to find his Fluff Ball curled up into a little ball at one end of the coffin.. She woke slowly as light from the room flooded in.. He couldn't help but feel bad for her, her eyes were all red from crying. "I'm sorry for wakeing you, Master.. Are you alright?" She noded, " 'm hung'y..." she sat up and rubbed her eyes as he laughed and helped her up. "What would my master like to eat?" She wraped her legs around him and laid her head down on his shoulder as he held her and petted her hair. "mmm..." She was too sleepy to think..

He patently waited for her answer as she nuzzled his neck sleepily. He was begining to think she'd fallen back asleep when a sharp pain sudenly shot through his neck...

AN: Cliffy! Evil hih? =^____^= ~3 So? What do you think will happen? Who do you think is trying to kill her and why?

Alucard: "I think it's Walter!"

Seras: "Why do you say that, Master?"

Alucard: "Because he's old, grouchy, and has been acting weird."

Seras: "O~h... Oh! I think it's the vengefull ghost of Sir Integra!"

Alucard: laughs

Seras: "What?"

Walter: "Perhaps it's someone from the Vatican?"

Integra: upset about the vengefull ghost comment "Or maybe it's you, Officer Victoria."

All: look at Cat expectantly

Cat: "Nope! Not going to say! Y'all will just have to wait and see!"

All except Alucard: walk away grumbling

Alucard: ^___^ hands Cat some money and looks at her expectantly

Cat: =0__0= "SWEET! Spending money!" runs off laughing

Alucard: -__-U "Damn.. that was my last twenty..." goes to his room to sulk


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 15: A Good Day After All

**Last time:**He patently waited for her answer as she nuzzled his neck sleepily. He was begining to think she'd fallen back asleep when a sharp pain sudenly shot through his neck...

WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! His eyes widend in surprise before rolling into the back of his head as he moaned. What? How? He struggled to stay upright but ended up leaning against the table behind him as his head swam. Blood driped down his neck and over his bare back. Oh God! She made a small noise as blood filled her mouth, instantly wakeing her up and puting her in a daze. She tightend her hold on him as her heart sped up.. She wasn't really sure what was going on, her body wouldn't move like she wanted it to. She swallowed the blood that had collected in her mouth and let her eyes close.. She's never felt this before... she was scared, she didn't want to hurt her friend..

How the hell did this happen? She was a Human! He knew her father was a Hellsing, Integra's uncle.. And her mother, acording to Anderson, had been a Nun... a rebelious nun, but a nun none the less.. He knew she hadn't had much of his blood, just barely enough to establish their blood conection for her to be his master... It was no where **near** enough to turn her.. But, here she was drinking from him as though she'd been doing this her whole life. Oh, fuck it! It felt too good to worry about now.

Her mind was screaming to stop, but her body wasn't paying any atention as she began to panic. This was not turning out to be a good day at all. "Don't worry. Take as much as you want." His voice was soft and reasureing, yet deep and husky at the same time.. His hand rested on the back of her head as he moaned again and pulled her closer. It tasted so good.. that, along with those noises he was making was really turning her on.. He seemed to be getting just as much pleasure from it as she was, if not more. She may be young and inexperianced, but she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what that was she felt between them. She smiled and pulled away to look at him, his blood dripping from her chin as her eyes had turned a bright green.

He was thankful when she pulled away, he was afraid he might lose control and do something they'd both regret if she didn't. Unfortunately, the sight of his blood driping from her mouth was his undoing. He crushed his lips to hears in a lust filled kiss. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair and he spun around so she sat on the table. He didn't mean to be so rough with her as he ended the kiss and pushed her down to lay on the table. He couldn't help it as the bloodlust got to him as it hadn't in many **many** centuries. He riped the dress off of her before crawling onto the table with her and diveing back in to kiss her sensless. She was so quiet as he kissed down her long pale neck, her hands roaming over his body as she tried to touch as much of him as she could.

He felt her hands at the closure of his pants as he licked his way back up to her mouth to capture it in another searing kiss, then moaned loudly as she reached into his pants and held him in her small hand. Damn it! He wanted this to be something special for her, but he was quickly losing control as sweat began to run down his skin. He just couldn't take it as he pulled her hand away and stood back up to yank his pants and boxers off at the same time. She watched with lust filled eyes as he ripped her underwear off of her and picked her back up, kissing her as she wraped her legs around his lean hips. She didn't know what had come over her, she just couldn't stop. She wasn't sure if she even **wanted** to stop.

She hadn't noticed when he had moved them to his coffin until she felt the soft silk lining against her back, her legs were still wraped around him as he continued to ravage her, actually making her moan aloud a couple of times. She enjoyed listening to the sounds he made as he tried to taste and touch as much of her as he could. He hissed as she ground her hips against him. She felt like she was going to go crazy, truly crazy if he didn't hurry up and do **something**.

She moaned in disapointment as he stoped and pulled away, both of them breathing hard (he didn't have to, but it was a habit), his face just mere inches from hers, "Are you sure you want this?" GOD DAMN IT! YES! Her mind was screaming, but all she could do was nod her head. He chuckled softly and positioned himself at her entrence, "Are you sure?" She wanted to wipe that wicked smirk off his face, but finally managed to get her mouth to work instead, "Just shut up and fuck me, already." Thankfully it didn't come out too loud.. she'd have to kill anyone that found out, not that she was ashamed of doing this with him, it just wasn't anyone else's buisness. He gave her a warm smile, followed by a tender kiss that told her it was about more than just the sex.

She hissed as he entered her quickly, not wanting to cause her more pain than was nessecary, and tried to stay still for her to adjust. "please.. move..?" Her voice was just barely over a whisper as she held him tighter and anxiety began to seep it's way into her mind. He was too quiet, too still, she had way too much adrenaline going through her system for him to just stop.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when he began to move, pulling almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in. It hurt, but she enjoyed the pain, she wanted more, "..please.. Alucard-sama..." She thrust her hips up to meet his, surprising him quite a bit with the force she'd used. So Fluff Ball wanted it rough? He was more than happy to comply as he sped up.

"Oh, God! ...Alucard!" Her mind was refusing to concentrate on anything excetpt the feeling of him slaming into her, the sound of their wet flesh slaping together. He moaned and grunted in extacy and exertion with each thrust. He hadn't felt this in so long, he'd forgotten what it was like.

She shudered as he licked her neck, paying special atention to where he could feel her pulse the strongest, before sinking his fangs into her tender throat, her mouth droping open in a silent scream as she was blinded with pleasure.

His hips jerked wildly as blood sprayed into his mouth, it's sweet coppery taste coating his toung as he came hard. A few moments passed before he collapsed on top of her, neither of them able to do or say anyhing as their minds still swam in the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm.

"....whoa..." was all she could manage to get out after a few minutes as she wanted to let him know just how damn amazing he was. He just laughed softly and rolled them over so she laid on top of him and his shadows closed the lid of the coffin, enveloping them in wam darkness as they held eachother close.

Today had truned out to be a good day after all... She sighed as she let his scent, mixed with the smell of blood and their passionate activities lull her into a peaceful slumber, he'd fallen asleap almost immediately after repositioning them.. Men..

AN: =0__o= Dont eat us! That was our first atempt at a full-out lemon.. so, ah.. R&R and please be nice?

Alucard: 0.0 "Didn't think you had it in you, Kitten.." watches as she hides under her bed from possible flames

Cat: "me either.. we actually rewrote the chapter several times.. and only managed to squeeze a lemon out of this final atempt.."

Alucard: "Aw! The 'sweet, inocent little angel'! Your parents would have themselves heart atacks if they saw this!" psychotic laughter

Cat: =-__-U= "I know... And Mommy keeps asking to read it every time she sees me typing! GYA!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 16: Fixing The System

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?

TINSELED FAIRYTALES

DAY OLD STOCKINGS LINED UP IN A ROW

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS

COULD SOMEONE TELL ME THAT?

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?

SURELY, I DON'T KNOW

AND EVERYWHERE THESE LIGHTS

WHO NEEDS TO COLOR NIGHT?

COULD THIS WHOLE THING BE PLANNED?

I DO NOT UNDERSTAND

THIS CHRISTMAS

TREES WITH COLORED LIGHTS

UNDERNEATH THEY STILL ARE ONLY TREES

DO YOU THINK THAT ONE DAY PERHAPS THEY MIGHT

FIND THAT CHRISTMAS

IS KIND OF A DISEASE?

EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME

WAITING FOR ME

EVERY YEAR IT CONSTANTLY DEFIES

PLACING STRANGERS

THERE BEFORE ME

THERE BEFORE ME

SPREADING HOPE AND CHEER

MIXED IN WITH HAPPINESS

FRATERNAL BLISS AND OTHER CHRISTMAS LIES!

AND THERE'S ONE MORE THING THAT I HAVE DISCOVERED

AND I WOULD NOW LIKE YOU TO KNOW

THE REASON FOR CHRISTMAS I NOW REALIZE

IS AN EXCUSE TO TOLERATE SNOW

~SNOW~

I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE SOUND OF IT

ANYWAY, WHERE WAS I

*EVIL LAUGH*

OH, YES!

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?

CANDLES EVERYWHERE

A FIRE HAZARD ANY OTHER DAY

CHILDREN LIGHT THEM

NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE

ALL FOR CHRISTMAS

EVERY YEAR IT RETURNS HERE

AND EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME

WHY CAN'T CHRISTMAS DISAPPEAR

AND JUST PRETEND IT NEVER SAW ME

EVERY YEAR I GET MY HOPES UP

THAT IT WILL SOMEHOW JUST LEAVE

BUT EVERY YEAR I WAKE TO FIND

THAT ONCE AGAIN IT NOW IS CHRISTMAS

EVE

What the hell? Alucard woke up to hear his Fluff Ball giggling beside him. It seems someone figured out how to mess with **his** dreams (or make him dream would be more accurate).. "What was that?"

The look on his face when he woke up was priceless. She had woke up well before him and noticed he was talking in his sleep, telling someone to be quiet and to stop talking about fluffy kittens... Then she realized he was hearing her thoughts.. Her brain was going on and on about fluffy kittens because of a cute dream she'd just woken up from.

She couldn't help herself. It was one of her favorite songs just for the sheer goofyness of it. "What Is Christmas by Trans Siberian Orchestra." She gave him a small kiss before sitting up to stretch, pushing open the coffin as she did.

Alucard couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he watched his master and felt his heart (or that's what he guesed it was, at least) swell with pride, knowing that now she was more than just his master, but his lover as well. He sat up and pulled her into a hug with a contented sigh, then noticed something odd.

Her scent was the same. She had consumed quite a bit of his blood, it should have turned her.. But her heart was still beating, her skin still warm and full of life....

He grabed the sheet he kept at the foot of his coffin and wraped it around his Fluff Ball when he heard a knock at the door. "What do you want, Police Girl?" The blond poked her head in, "Sorry for bothering you, Master..." She blushed a deep red as she noticed all the cloths carelessly strewn about the room, "There's been a bit of a problem that Miss Candy needs to see to.. The soldiers have gone on strike.. They don't think they should have to follow the orders of, in their words, 'a psychotic little girl'...."

"Cat will be there in just a minute." Candy said cheerfully with a big smile and waited for Seras to leave so she could get dressed. Unfortunately, someone wasn't too careful with her cloths yesterday morning.. good thing it wasn't a dress she was too terrably fond of.

Alucard smiled when he saw the condition of his Fluff Ball's dress. This was the perfect time to show her what he'd found while he was out lastnight. He quickly slid on his boxers before grabing a black paper bag from the top of the bookshelf and handed it to her with a warm smile.

"What's this for?" She pulled the contents out of the bag and looked at them. "I saw it while I was out and thought you would look good in it, love." It was the exact same outfit he'd saw her in in that dream where she was listening to the Trans Siberian Orchestra.. She smiled and gave him a big hug, "Domo arigato gozaimashita! - Thank you so much! You're so sweet!"

The soldiers were just sitting around, some playing cards, some throwing darts, and others just talking.. They were suposed to have been ready to head out for patroll by now. Seras was doing her best to try and get them to get to work, but it was no use, they just ignored her.

They all stoped what they were doing and looked at the door when Alucard entered folowed by Cat, decked out in leather and looking as though she were ready to kick someone's ass. Seras and Walter looked especially shocked as they'd never seen her in anything other than her cute, fluffy dresses. They didn't think it was possible for her to look tough like that.

"So, what's the problem here?" Her voice was rather cold as she looked over the lazy soldiers. "Why the hell should we take orders from a little kid like you?" It was the one who had tried to mouth off to her that first night. "Because I'm your boss, and I'm paying your sorry ass." She thought that was more than reason enough, but aparently not as the kid laughed. He looked to be around 18 or 19 years old..

"You don't pay us enough for this crap!" She raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you still here? You are the ones who took the damn job, no one forced you." Walter was starting to look frightend, "Miss Candice, perhaps it would be wise to just raise their pay? We cannot afford to have them leak any information about the organization."

"This isn't an issue of money, Sir. And, please call me Cat." She had yet to deviate from that cold, emotionless tone and she could see some of the soldiers becomeing uneasy because of it. "This is an issue of athority, they merely need to be put in their place." Starting with the turd in front of her.

She closed her eyes a moment as she brought up in her mind various things she's read on this particular subject in her war strategy books, reciting a few quotations aloud from Sun Tzu's **The Art Of War**, "The Art Of War wrote well over two thousand years ago by A Chinese warrior-philosopher, Sun Tzu.."

"_Leadership is a matter of intelligence, trustworthiness, humanity, courage, and sternness._ An interpretation by Du Mu (803-852) -_The way of the ancient kings was to consider humanity foremost, while martial artists considered intelligence foremost. This is because intelligence involves ability to plan and to know when to change effectively. Trustworthiness means to make people sure of punishment or reward. Humanity means love and compassion for people, being aware of their toils. Courage means to seize opportunities to make certian of victory, without vacillation. Sternness means to establish discipline in the ranks by strict punishments._"

"Another interpretation by Jia Lin (Tang Dynasty, 618-906) -_Reliance on intelligence alone results in rebelliousness. Exercise of humanity alone results in weakness. Fixation on trust results in folly. Dependance on the strength of courage results in violence. Excessive sternness of command results in cruelty. When one has all five virtues together, each appropriate to its function, then one can be a military leader._"

She sighed before opening her eyes to look at the soldiers once more. "It seems I've made the mistake, while trying to get settled into my new position, of relying on intelligence alone, thus this little rebellion." They were all stareing at her, the looks on their faced telling her that they were most likely wondering how or impressed that she could memorize all of that and pull it up so quickly.

"From now on, Cat will do her best to try and be a better commander for y'all. And she shall start by accompanying y'all on tonights patroll. It's not right to expect others to do what we are unwilling to do ourselves just because we tell them to, right?" She turned around and started heading back toward the door, "Cat will be right back, she needs to go grab a few toys."

He **really** didn't like the idea of his Fluff Ball puting herself in such danger like this, but at least she had asked him to come too. He would have anyways, but, this way he wouldn't have to chance her getting upset with him for it.

She had to alter the pants Alucard had given her just a bit so she could carry her favorite katana on her hip. It was a simple ateration that only took a couple of minutes and a few pricks of her fingers as she didn't know leather was so easy to sew through by hand..

Something didn't quite feel right as she looked around the abandoned street. It was too quiet. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword as she continued to scan the area. One of the soldiers screamed and she spun around to see what happend.

A Goul had snuck up on one of the men lagging behind. She didn't even think as she dashed toward it, weaving in and out between the soldiers. She may be small, but she was fast. She unsheathed the sword as soon as she got close enough and took off both the soldier's and the Goul's heads in one smooth motion. There was no saving that soldier anyways, he'd already had a chunck bitten out of his neck.

She slung the blood from the blade as she stood streight and resheathed it. She hadn't even seemed to have acnowledged that she was now covered in the soldiers blood. She'd taught herself Kendo* when she was younger and had, just for fun, entered and won a tournament not but three years after she got her first book on the subject. It was strange how she could pick up martial arts so quickly and easily from just reading a few books on the subject..

"I'd suggest keeping with the group unless you want to end up like him." She heard a few of the soldiers move in closer to their comrads. She looked around cautiously. Where there was one Goul, there were bound to be more.

Alucard pulled out his gun and rested it on his shoulder so it pointed behind him and fired, hitting its mark perfectly. They had finally decided to come out and play. Cat swung her left leg back and held her hand mere inches from the hilt of her sword in a basic stance, ready to draw the blade and cause more damage. She just loved the way the blade felt as it sliced through flesh and bone.

She waited calmly as they came out of hideing and drew closer. The soldiers readied their guns, not sure if they should fire or not due to Cat being likely to jump in with them and get shot. She wasn't even thinking about the guns that the soldiers or the Gouls were carrying, she was just so excited, that first kill had gotten the adrinaline pumping.

She had set a mark in her mind and the moment one crossed it, she dashed toward the unlucky bastard and sliced him in half, followed quickly by another. She spun around and hit one in the side of the head with her heel as it tried to get her from behind, knocking it into several of it's friends.

The Gouls no longer seemed interested in the soldiers as they all went after Cat who was slaughtering them effortlessly with little to no wasted movement. There was nothing fancy or dramatic about the way she handled her sword, but the movements were clean and flowed easily from one to the next.

Alucard was getting a little peeved at the way the soldiers were stareing at her. That was **his** master, **his** lover, they had no right to watch her agile body move like that. He was happy, however, that he had bought that outfit for her, the way it hugged her curves and helped to make her movements look so much sharper and more prescice, yet still elegant and graceful. Cat was a great name for her as that is what her movements reminded him of as she tore through the mass of Gouls without mercy.

"Welcome back, Master." Seras greeted Alucard as he decended the stairs into the dongeons, his Fluff Ball soundly asleep in his arms. She'd fallen asleep on the ride back to the mansion after tireing herself out playing with the Gouls. Seras just watched as her master took their boss to his room and let his shadows close the door behind them. They sure were spending a lot of time together.

As he lay in his coffin with his love curled up in his arms, he thought about all that had happened lately and wondered about the future.

AN: Someone is getting possesive, ne? =^___^= ...Wow.. This is the longest we've stuck with any one project (updateing fairly regulairly that it)...

Alucard: "R&R please and maybe she'll give us another lemon..." looks hopeful

*Kendo- A Japanese martial art that uses a boken or round babboo sword, it was originally the basic fighting style used with a katana

***What is Christmas **by **Trans Siberian Orchestra**: .com/popup/360569501003775651


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 17: Research And Experiments

Candy decided to do some research on her own after she finished the amazingly small stack of paperwork. She and Alucard had been talking that morning - well, it was more around noon- about all the strange things he'd noticed about her. Her unusually sharp teeth, her love of blood and lack of fear of coffins, and the one that bothered him the most, she didn't turn after consumeing all of that blood the other night/morning/whatever (she'd gotten her days and nights so screwd up)...

She was finally able to hack into the database of the hospital she'd always gone to and was curently looking for her files. They had too many damn patients on record.. She rested her head on her left hand as she continued to search.

The temprature of the room sudenly dropped a few degrees, leting her know that she was about to have a very welcome visitor. "Hello, Alucard." She said as he came through the celing. "Hello, Fluff Ball. What are you doing?" She giggled at the nickname he'd given her, having only recently learned about it. "Just looking up some information." She stoped scrolling through the countless names of patients and leaned back into his touch as Alucard moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, looking at the computer screen. "Find anything?" She shook her head before letting it fall back so she could look up at him, giving him her puppy-eyes. "What?" His eye twitched, she was too damn cute when she did that. "Kisu?" She used her sweet, inocent voice with a Japanese accent that made him laugh a bit before he bent down to give her an up-side-down kiss.

"How about takeing a little break, Cutie? We could go try to find some Freaks to kill or something?" She giggled as he kissed down her neck and grazed her skin with his sharp fangs. "Why not? Let me get changed real quick." She got up and dashed up to her room to put on the outfit he'd gotten for her, it was the perfect set of play cloths. He smiled before phasing up to her room, getting there just before she did. "Show-off.." She quickly changed then he phased them both out of the mansion.

They walked for a bit, holding hands, while they waited for the sun to set. It only took a couple of minutes, just long enough to get to an area where Alucard thought his Fluff Ball might have some fun. There were some Freaks hanging out there when they arived at some abandoned warehouses, they looked like a fairly tough group, what fun! "Is that the chick?" "Yea, think so." She could hear some of them whispering.. Sounded like they might have been hired to play with her..

Alucard heard them as well and was quite curious as to whom they were working for. This might be the person who's been murdering the Hellsings, and, more importantly, trying to murder his Fluff Ball. He couldn't help but notice the girl next to him was thinking the same thing, '_Let's try to find out who they're working for, shall we?_' She noded to his mental suggestion as the Freaks started to walk towards them, ready for a fight.

Cat smiled as she let go of her friend's hand and took a fighting stance, hand hovering just above the hilt of her katana. "Ooh! Look'it that! Thu li'l girl's gonn'a go sam'rai on us!" One teased making the others laugh. There were nine of them, all big, strong, and ugly as hell. Her smile just widened and turned more sadistic as she thought about what she was going to do to them.

Alucard just watched with a smile as his Fluff Ball pounced on the first one, sliceing him in half as she drew the blade. The next one, she removed his legs then his arms and left him flailing around on the ground like a fish. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as she dismembered a couple more in a similar fashion, not killing them yet, but making sure they couldn't get away before they got their information. She was already drenched in their blood, and it made that sick smile of hers look so much more psychotic, and, to him, sexy.

The three that had yet to loose a limb or their lifes (unlifes? Whatever!) tried to run, screaming like little girls. "You mind playing with these guys while I go catch the babies?" She looked over her shoulder at her friend before takeing off to catch the runaways. He laughed as he heard them scream and beg for mercy some ways away before he got to work geting the information from the quadraplegics in front of him.

Not long after Cat finished playing with the three runaways, Hottie had caught up with her, "They didn't say much, just that they'd been told by a friend to watch for you." She kicked at the ashes by her feet, "That's all I got from these guys too.. Damn, and here I thought we'd found something." She crossed her arms and pouted, making her friend laugh before he lifted her chin to give her a kiss. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are covered in blood like that?" She blushed as she looked away.

Alucard let his smile slip for a moment before getting an idea and pulling her into one of the warehouses where he proceded to throw her against a wall and kiss her sensless. She enjoyed the rough treatment as he un zipped her corset-top, letting it fall to the concrete floor, and yanked down her pants and panties to her knees. She shivered from the cold night's air as it hit her skin, damp and sticky from being confined in the tight leather. She heard a growl before she was spun around to face the cold metal wall, large gloved hands kneeding her breasts as a warm mouth kissed and licked the side and back of her neck.

"Mine." His deep, husky voice whispered in her ear just before he pulled her hips from the wall with one hand on her back to make her bend over and slamed into her with a grunt. Alucard didn't bother giving her time to adjust, he knew she liked it as he started up a quick and harsh pace that left them both gasping and moaning (though her moans were silent most of the time). Cat found this position to be extreamly hot as her lover was able to pound into her harder and faster than before, making her come quickly.

His hands tightend on her hips as he continued toward his own release, relishing in the feel of her tight, slick wals hugging him, trying to keep him inside and push him out at the same time. Holly shit! She never knew it could feel this damn good as she neared her peak again, the sound of their wet skin slapping together ringing in her ears alongside his grunts and moans of pleasure. She looked over her shoulder to see the unbridled look of bliss on his face as he took her. He was just too hot, a complete contrast to his cool seed as it shot into her as he came with a roar to the heavens, telling them to fuck off, because she belonged to **him** and only him.

He bent over her, resting a hand on the wall next to hers as he tried to catch his breath. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had such great sex. He felt his Fluff Ball shiver beneath him and laughed, "Did we have fun tonight, love? Or would you have rather stayed on that damnd computer?"

She shivered as she felt something run down her leg, then giggled at his question, "The computer can kiss my ass, I'd rather be here with you any day, Koi." She watched as a blob of white ran down the inside of her thigh, makeing her shiver again as it left a frozen wet trail on her skin. He laughed as he pulled out and fixed his pants, "I thought Koi was a fish..?" She couldn't help but laugh as she pulled a tissue out of a pocket in her jacket and cleaned herself up before pulling her pants and underwear back up. "It's also a petname, like when you call me love. It's the same thing." "Oh.." Even after all of these years, the saying still held true. You really do learn something new every day.

Walter was freaking out by the time they returned to the mansion, aparently they'd forgoten to tell him they were going out for a bit. Oops. After listening to a lecture on the importance of letting people know when she's going out, Candy went back to her office to search through the hospital's database a bit more. She really wasn't tired for some reason, even after all the fun she had with Alucard.

3:00am, she finally got to the end of the list of patents and she was nowhere on there. She sighed as she started digging around the research and experiment files. There were the basics, Cancer Research, Diabites Research, &c... then she found something different and, just for the hell of it, opend it up to see what it was about.

**No. ANF ANG: THE SHI**

**EXPERIMENT NO. 156-3**

**VATICAN SPECIAL OPERATIONS DIVISION XIII**

**SUBJECT NAME: CANDICE WELSH**

**DOB: 10/3/88**

**RELATIONS: HUMAN**

**KNOWN LIVING BLOOD REALATIVES: ALEXANDER ANDERSON**

**10/3/88-5/9/89 STAGE 1**

SUCESSFULL TRANSFER OF DNA TO EXPERIMENT NO. 156-3

SIDE EFECTS: INCREASED ACTIVITY AND AWARENESS

**12/1/89-11/5/90 STAGE 2**

EXPERIMENT SHOWS SIGNS OF ADVANCED LEARNING CAPABILITIES BUT HAS BEGAN TO BITE WHEN FEEDING. EXPERIMENT HAS BEEN PLACED UNDER STRICT OBSERVATION FOR THE MOTHER'S PROTECTION.

SUCESSFULL TRANSFER OF BONE MARROW

SIDE EFECTS: EXPERIMENT SEEMS TO BE IN IMENSE PAIN

**2/10/91 FOLLOW UP OF STAGE 2**

EXPERIMENT IS WALKING AND SPEAKING AT A LEVEL ALMOST A YEAR ADVANCED. STAGE 3 WILL BEGIN EARLIER THAN ANTICIPATED.

**5/8/91 STAGE 3**

EXPERIMENT HAS BEGAN TAKING EXPERIMENTAL DRUG XZI-G594

RESULTS ARE SEEN WITHIN THE FIRST HOUR. INCREASED STRENGTH AND SPEED

**5/13/91-7/18/92 STAGE 3 RELAPS**

EXPERIMENT IS EXPERIENCING SEASURES AND BLEEDING FROM THE EYES, NOSE, MOUTH AND EARS. TAKEING HER OFF XZI-G594 MOMENTARILY UNTIL STABLEIZED FOR 48 HOURS.

48 HOURS PAST AND EXPERIMENT CONTINUES TO EXPERIENCE SEASURES ONCE EVERY THREE TO FOUR HOURS. KEEPING HER OFF THE DRUG UNTIL SEASURES STOP.

6/10/91 - EXPERIMENT HAS BECOME HOSTILE AND IS BEING RESTRAINED TO THE BED. SEDITIVES NOT WORKING

Candy jumped when a knock came to the door, "enter.." The old buttler brought in her breakfast and set it on the desk for her, "Thanks." She yawned before takeing a sip of tea. "Perhaps you should get some rest? Master Alucard has decided to sleep in your room this morning." She gave the old man a smile, "Thanks. Candy will go up as soon as she finishes these num-nums!" She giggled childishly before diging into her pancakes with a cheerfull "Itadakimasu*!" Walter just sighed and set down the mail in it's usual spot before going back to work.

Candy thought while she ate.. So, Father Anderson was there not because of charity work, like he'd always told her, but because they were family.. He knew about the experiment crap too didn't he? Why the hell didn't he stop it then? She was going to have to have a long talk with him soon. She went ahead and printed out the information as she finished breakfast, then went up to bed.

Alucard was out cold when she got to her room. She shook her head as she heard him snoring lightly and went to change into her nightgown. Alucard woke a bit when he felt the bed move and his Fluff Ball cuddle up beside him. He wraped his arms around her protectively before dozing back off with a smile on his face.

AN: well... that was fun.. *itadakimasu = thankyou for this meal (similar to praying before eating.. and gochisosama deshita is the same but said after you finish)

Alucard: "I don't snore!"

Cat: "You're right. You don't snore, you squeek."

Integra: trying not to laugh

Alucard: "Do not."

Seras: "Actually, Master, you do..."

Alucard: pouts

Cat: "R&R please!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 18: Confessions

Candy just couldn't sleep, she couldn't get those damn files off her mind.. What the hell was DRUG XZI-G594? And what were they trying to do with her? She sighed as the strong arms holding her tightened a bit, "What's wrong? You're thinking too much, Fluff Ball, and none of it is makeing sense." She snuggled into Alucards chest a bit more, taking in his yummy scent, "I just found some information in the hospital's database on why I was there so much when I was little.. Seems I was part of an experiment being run by the Vatican.. Did you know Father Anderson was related to me?" She pulled back a bit to look at him before he answered. "I overheard him say that your mother was his little sister, when he was talking with Walter after you ran off to my coffin.." "..and you didn't tell me.. why?" She proped her head up on her hand with her elbow sinking into the over-stuffed pillow, waiting patently for his reply. "He didn't want you to know.. not sure why.." He looked away and to the celing, "I'm sorry for not telling you.."

She sighed before leaning over and giving him a kiss, "It's okay.. What else did you hear from their conversation?" "You're not upset?" She smiled, "Not really.. More curious than anything.. So? Whad'dya hear?" She listend quietly as he told her the conversation, leaving out the stuff she already knew and the crap that really didn't matter to anyone except the Humans. "I do believe we will be having a nice little chat with the Priest when he comes back for a visit this Friday, don't you, Master?" Alucard's smile droped when he saw his master's face. He forgot again.. He wondered what his punishment would be this time.

Candy smiled mischeviously as she thought of a 'punishment' for her friend. She really didn't like the idea of being his 'Master'.. It just seemed wrong and she really didn't want to think about if the sex was something real or if he was just trying to make her happy because she was, well.. his master. She moved to sit on his stomach as she came to a decision. Damn him and his sexyness. He was sleeping in her bed naked.. Oh well...

He just laid there, waiting with his arms stretched out to the sides, his finger tips reaching about a foot from either side. She really looked like _her_ right now.. The darkness takeing away most color so he could only see in warm colors and shades of grey*.. The vintage-looking nightgown is what really gave her the look with her dark hair down, still wavy from being in a braid, light skin and the playfull smirk on her full lips.. He was getting excited at the thought of what she might do to him as he waited, watching her eyes as she looked him over, rethinking her idea.

Nope, this was as good as her sleepy mind was going to come up with right now. She leaned over and nipped the tip of his nose, then his adams apple before kissing it then biting his neck, making him moan as she drank a bit. "You're lucky I'm too sleepy to think of anything better." She laid down on him as he chuckled softly. Sleep quickly took them both to their own little worlds, both filled with blood, cries of agony and pain, only one was a fantasy, the other a memory.

_He tried desperately to pull away from the burning pain. He was so damn hungry and was drying up as he cooked in the sunlight. He would make Hellsing pay for this if it was the last thing he did. That son of a bitch! There was a reason vampires only came out at night, and this was it! He tried to pull at his chains again, but it was no use, he was far too week from that bastard's experiments and 'training'. His voice had gone out long ago from screaming in agony throughout the day. He turned hate-filled eyes toward the source of his misery, Abraham, just sitting there, enjoying the sunlight, a cool glass of lemonade in one hand and a book in the other. He didn't know how long he'd been chaned up there in the garden, but he was sure he wouldn't last much longer.. If there was a god out there, he'd strike him down this instant to put him out of his misery.. no.. more likely, he was up there laughing at him, enjoying the show this human was puting on for him. Then, finally, darkness took him from the pain._

_A sharp pain in his stomach and the smell of blood brought him back to conciousness. He tried to pull himself across the cold stone floor toward the smell of blood, his vision blurry from being half asleep and half starved. He was almost there when he felt the chain around his neck pull taught. This was as far as he could go. He reached as far as he could for the bowel of blood, but it had been placed just out of reach, his fingertips just milimeters from the edge. God damn that human! The smell was driving him crazy, the fact that it was __**just**__ out of reach only helped his sanity in it's attempt at escape. He gave up after a moment, his joints sore from stretching so damn much, then tried to knock himself back out by slamming his head against the floor several times as hard as he could. Just his luck, though, it only succeeded in giving him one hell of a headache. He groaned as he slumped back down to the floor in a haphazard heap of scrawny limbs as Abraham laughed his ass off at his new pet's antics. Oh, how he wished he could just die right now._

_Aparently the damned human had given him an order and he was too out of it to notice before a searing pain shot through the markings on his hands and chest. His voice was still gone, though he tried to scream none the less. "Sit up, Slave!" He did as he was told, then the bowel of blood was kicked over to him, spilling all over the dirty stone floor. "Have a nice breakfast, you're going to need it." The sick bastard laughed as he left the room, leaving Alucard to lick the blood from the filthy floor if he wanted any.. he was too damn hungry to care about the dirt and grime as he quickly lapped up almost every last drop.. damn it.. the last drop was just out of reach... FUCK! He rested his head on his knees as he hugged his legs to himself, he was nothing but skin and bones, barely any muscle left for him to move, his hair a tangled mess of randome dingy colors. It would have been white if it weren't for the dirt, blood, and whatever else caked in it._

_He knew if he fell back asleep he'd be punished, but his eyelids were just so damn heavy, and his body was yelling at him to sleep because 1; it was daytime and 2; he needed to conserve his strength so his body could try to heal.. His eyes shot open as another scorching bolt of pain went through the markings again. Damn it, he fell asleep. "Be grateful it's raining today, Slave, you get a short reprieve from your training in the sun. Now, come." He was grateful, he hated the sun with a passion, though not nearly as much as he hated the man he was now following to his usual torture chambers. It was he same every day, wake up, be injected with a mixture of garlic and mercury and some other randome chemical, then be beaten with a silver rod, made to do some demeaning task like play maid or babysitter to the basterd's little spawns, let out to cook, then beaten again before finally geting to sleep if he hadn't passed out before then.. _

_Today, the sick bastard had a new toy to try out on him.. a whip with silver thread woven into it.. Joy. He was chained up by his wrists like he usually was for his beatings so he had to stand on the balls of his feet, making them cramp up and hurt like hell after a couple of minutes, then it started. He was expecting it to be similar to being hit with the thin silver rod, but it wasn't. He somehow managed to find his voice, though cracked and strained as the whip tore into his back. Over and over and over it riped the flesh from his bones, turning chips of his ribs and spine to dust when a piece of silver thread came in direct contact with it. After he could no longer feel his back, the whip moved lower, tearing away the skin and muscle from his ass and legs._

His eyes snaped open and he sat up quickly, looking around a moment in confusion before realizing it was just a memory. "Are you okay?" Candy was looking at him with worry writen all over her cute little face. "Yea.. just a bad dream.." He smiled and shuddered, remembering the pain and the bastard's sick laughter. He rested his head on her shoulder as she pulled him into a hug and petted his long, soft hair. She saw a bit of it just before she woke up to hear him wimpering in his sleep and begging for someone to make it stop. She remembered seeing a portrate of that sick fuck somewhere in the mansion.. "May I ask who that piece of shit was?" He burried his face into her neck, "Abraham Von Hellsing.. The bastard that made me this families' servent.." She deserved to know. He wanted her to know why he did things some times, why he had gone mad, why he cared so much for her..

"I'm so sorry.." She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she held him tighter, wanting so badly to be able to erase those horible memories from his mind so he wouldn't have to suffer from them any more. He relaxed into her warm embrace, letting the sound of her steady heartbeat along with her scent calm him. "Don't be. You didn't do it, he did. Candy.." He sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking into her hazle eyes. It was strange, he seemed to be able to hold onto at least a little bit of his sanity when she was around.

The phone rang, making them both jump, then Alucard fell back onto the bed laughing. Candy picked up the phone, trying not to laugh with him, "Yea?..... Alright. Be there in a sec." She turned back to Alucard and gave him a kiss before getting up to get dressed. "Damn old farts from the Round Table Thing-y are here to bug the living crap out of me again.." she grumbled softly as she quickly threw on a random outfit, then turned to leave only to run into her friend's chest. She looked up at him, now fully clothed in his usual outfit, hat and all, then got an idea seeing him smiling down at her. She smiled back mischeviously, "Wanna' have some fun?" He read her mind to see what she was planning before they both took off to the confrence room laughing.

Walter opend the door to the confrence room to let the gentlemen in only to be soaked the second he opend the door by a magically floating blob of water. The old men made a few snooty remarks as they made their way to their seats and Candy tried not to laugh at how pissed Walter looked. Everyone stoped and stared as the first man sat down. He quickly jumped up to find a woopy-coushion in his chair and Candy smiling inocently at him. They all checked their chairs discreatly before sitting down with some rather rude remarks about her childish behavior. One found himself on the floor as the shadows pulled his chair back just as he was sitting. Again, they all looked to Candy to see her looking **far** too inocent.

Things settled down after a moment and they began talking buisness. Walter served them tea.. Earl Grey.. Yuck! Candy heard her friend's sexy laughter in her mind before her tea turned thick and red. One of the men spit his tea out and stared at the buttler in horror, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, serving us blood?" Candy burst out laughing as Walter and the other guests looked shocked as they checked to find their cups filled with the red liquid as well. "Master Alucard!" Walter figured out what had hapened rather quickly and glared at the monster when he steped from the shadows behind his giggling master, huge smile plastered on his face as always.

The old men were shocked to see the Hellsin's pet beast alowed in the same room as them, then more so when Candy calmed down and took a drink. Alucard laughed at the looks on their faces as he grabed a teacup from in front of one of the men, who flinched away when he came near, and went back to stand by his master as he drank it. "What? You weren't going to drink it were you?" he teased the man he took the cup from, making his Fluff Ball giggle again.

Walter bristled at the vampires rude behavior, "Just what do you think your doing?" "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean!" Oh how he loved to piss off the old buttler. He took another sip of his 'tea', "You're no fun." All of the blood turned back to tea except his and Candy's as he went and stared at the portrates on the walls. They decided to try and ignore the monster after a moment and Walter brought in another cup of tea to replace the one Alucard had stolen. They all found it rather dificult to ignore the vampire, however, as they'd flinch or jump when he'd shift his weight or move to another painting. Candy was having hell because he wouln't stop makeing silly remarks about the paintings in her mind, making her randomly start laughing durring the conversation, makeing her look even more insaine.

After a bit, one of the men had enough and slamed his hands down onto the table, "This is insaine! You're insaine! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if the bloody rumors were indeed true!" Candy stoped laughing from her friend's latest remark on how the artist had to fix one painting because the lady in it was actually cross-eyed and he would have been hanged if he'd painted her that way. Alucard too stoped to look at the man with a bit of confusion, hidden behind his glasses as his Fluff Ball asked for the both of them, "What rumors?" "That you've been sleeping with that monster!" He pointed a shaking finger at Alucard, "And that you've been turned into one of them!"

Alucard waited with the rest of them for Candy's answer as she took a sip of her 'tea'. He was curious to know her answer. Would she deniy it or try to justify it? The thought of her makeing excuses for her actions or flat out deniying it left him with an ache where his dead black heart rested in his chest. She set the cup down with a sigh and looked back up to the man whom had acused her, a completely serious look on her face. "One: You do **not** call my friend a 'monster', he's just as much a person as you or I." She stoped short as she heard muffled laughter, one trying to hide it with a cough while another tried to hide it by clearing his throat. They all jumped when a loud, deep growel echoed throughout the room, everyone looking to Alucard. He looked around and put his hands up in a defenceive gesture, "Wasn't me."

Candy laughed, causing everyone to look back at her, "It's true?" "She really was turned?" "What the bloody hell?" "She's really become one of those monsters?" They all mumbled to themselves in shock and fear. Even Alucard looked a bit taken aback by it as his glasses slid down his nose a bit. She only laughed harder, ending up falling out of her chair, holding her stomach. After she settled down a bit she crawled back into her chair and finished off her cup of 'tea'. "I've always been able to do that*, is so much fun! And yea, the rumors are true, except for the one of me turning. I'm the same as I've always been..." She threw a glance at her friend before continuing, "Honestly, what girl would be crazy enough to say no to such sexiness?.. well.. Unless she's a stupid Brit, that is*." She laughed at the funny looks she was getting before she was pulled back and had her mouth attacked by her sexy friend, causing the old farts to gasp and crack some coments about how 'disgusting' and 'wrong' it was.

She moaned and tangled her hands in his hair as Alucard mapped out her mouth with his toung. They were giving the old farts quite a show, makeing out and gropeing at eachother, until one couldn't take any more and ran off to the restroom to throw up. "What's his problem?" Alucard asked with a knowing smile as Candy feined a concerned look, "I hope he's alright.." The conference ended very quickly as the men just couldn't stand to see or even think about a Human with a Vampire as they couldn't seem to keep from touching eachother. Mostly it was just Alucard resting a hand on her shoulder or petting her red hair.. She grabed his ass once, but that was as bad as it got until the last one left, then Alucard quickly phased them back to her room with a huge, perverted smile.

She found herself landing in her bed, her dress on the floor, amazingly still in one piece and a naked vampire on top of her, ravaging her jaw and throat with heated kisses and nips. She quickly wraped her legs around his sexy hips and ground up into him, silently beging him to take her. It was amazing how hot he could get her and how quickly he could do it. He laughed as he left a trail of saliva down her neck and between her breasts, "You have no idea how much it means to me.. the way you answered that Human about the rumors.. Thank you, Koi.." She looked into his gorgeous crimson eyes, breathing heavily, "It was nothing.." "It was something to me. You're the only person that's treated me as an equal sense.. Sense I was captured and made a servant.. That you didn't deniy it.. Our being together...." He trailed off, not knowing how to say what he was wanting to tell her. She moved a bit of hair from his eyes and cuped his face in her hand, giving him a warm smile.

"I honestly don't understand how anyone could treat someone like they were anything less than a person.. it dosn't matter if the person is Human or not.." "I wish more people thought that way." He captured her lips in a tender kiss, no toung, just a sweet kiss to show her he really apreciated her. "I love you, Candy." "I...." She looked away toward the glass doors leading out to the balcony. Something wasn't right. Alucard looked toward the doors, then back to Candy, "What is it? What's wrong?" She had a weird thing about noticeing small details. The curtians were completely closed when they left for the confrence room, now they were open a bit. Everything was as it was when they left and no one had any buisness in there unless to clean or streighten up. Something shined out the window. It was quick, like sunlight reflecting off of a small piece of glass as it shifted.

She pushed Alucard off of her and rolled off the side of the bed. Her head just cleared the edge of the matress when a bullet tore through the pillow. She spun to the foot of the bed before standing to make sure she was out of the line of fire. Alucard was gone, most likely gone after the shooter. She threw her dress back on and ran out onto the balcony, winceing slightly from the brightness before scanning the area for any sign of either Alucard or the shooter. None. She huffed in frustration before sudenly being grabed and yanked back into her room.

AN: Cliffy! Hope y'all enjoyed, sorry for the crappy spelling.. =^////^U=

Alucard: "I still say it's Walter."

Walter: "Why would I have any reason to try and kill my employer?"

Alucard: points to the scene in the confrence room

Walter: "good point.."

Seras: still trying to get over the torture scene/dream TT__TT

Cat: shakes her head and goes back to drawing Alucard (We'll post it as soon as it's finished 3 )

*There are two main types of cells in the retina of the eyes, cone cells and rod cells (so named due to their shape). The cone cells pick up color and 'turn off' when there is less light so there's more energy going to the rod cells, which pick up light. Because the cone cells 'turn off' in low light, our 'night vision' is actually in nothing more than tones of grey. At diferent stages of darkness, the cone cells are given a diferent amout of energy. It takes more energy for the cone cells to pick up cool colors (green to blue) than it does for warm colors (red to yellow). This basicaly means that in low light one would find it easiest to see red and hardest to see blue or purple. If you don't want to screw up your night vision after your eyes have adjusted, you should use a red light as any other color (especially white) will only take a split second to mess it up. This is why I think he'd be able to see warm colors in the dark, because his night vision is so good the cone cells would likely only turn down their energy use instead of cutting it off all together. Hell, it would probably be safe to assume that the rod cells would be the ones to shut off in the light instead of the cone cells doing anything no matter the amount of light. Although you need at least **some** light in order to see anything, because what we see isn't the object itself, but the light reflecting off the object. Did you know it takes a full 30 minutes for the average Human eye to completely adjust to darkness and only a couple of seconds to adjust to light? The eyes work in three stages: first they detect motion, then shape, and finally color. There are no cone cells outside the center of the retina, meaning our peripheral vision is also in tones of grey. There are little to no rod cells in the center of the retina, so to see something more clearly in the dark, don't look streight at it. Try looking slightly off to one side or above or below it. Isn't it interesting how the body works?

*Yes we can do that IRL -the groweling thing... we can also sound just like a cat, meowing, purring, groweling and hissing, thus the nick-name, Cat.

*No offence, with the stupid Brit comment.. she's just trying to piss off the old farts.

Alucard: "R&R please... and a tip from Cat for those who wish to improve their artwork: Pay attention to the way the light reflects off objects. Because, as she stated above, we don't see the object itself, only the light being reflected off of it. So try observing how light and shadows play with objects of different shape, texture and material and it'll help greatly with your art." hides note cards behind his back ^________^


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 19: Headaches Suck

She huffed in frustration before sudenly being grabed and pulled back into her room.. "You shouldn't be out there. It's dangerous." Alucard closed the curtains with a sigh before turning back to his Fluff Ball to give her a hug. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" He didn't smell blood, but that didn't mean she didn't get hurt rolling off the bed or something. She smiled as he checked her over, "I'm fine, thank you..." He pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, the bastard was gone before I could even get a look at him..." She noded into his shirt, "I'm scared.. Who do you think would do this?"

Seras decided then to come running in without bothering to knock, folowed closely by Walter, "We heard a gunshot.." "Is everything alright?" They blurted out together as they tried to catch their breath. "The only casualties are the pillow and the door, thankfuly." Alucard ran his fingers through his Fluff Ball's hair in a soothing gesture as she tightend her grip around his waist "Come on, Fluff Ball. You can stay in my room.." He picked her up easily before phaseing them to his room where he helped her into his coffin with him. She snuggled up as close as she could to her friend, her mind reeling. That was the second time her instincts have saved her ass within just the past few days. She really didn't want to bother Alucard by asking to stay in his coffin with him everyday, but this was the only place she felt safe.

He sighed, "Don't worry, Love. You aren't bothering me at all. I actually prefer having you here where I know you're safe." He gave her a small kiss, "Now, get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you, my Master." She was about to say something about the 'master' bit, but stoped as she noticed a strange look in his eyes, like he wasn't all there. She'd heard people say he was insaine, but she'd yet to see as much until now. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was safe with him, even if he was a few cards short of a full deck.

Alucard sliped out of his coffin a couple of hours after his Master fell asleep and was wandering around the Hellsing Manor. He spent some time following some of the soldiers around, then some of the other staff, spooking them when he'd start to get boared, whispering things in their minds, moveing things while hidden in the shadows. He was currently walking around on the roof, the sun was really bright today but his hat kept his face from getting any direct light. He stoped and looked down at his feet when he heard a metallic sound bounceing down and off the roof.

He phased down to the garden just in time to catch whatever he'd acedentally kicked off the roof. It was the caseing from a .308 NATO*, the ammo used by Hellsing snipers. So, whoever was trying to kill his Fluff Ball was useing Hellsing arms.. He was going to make someone pay for this. She was **his**, and he'll be damnd if he let anyone take her away from him. He turned to see a maid run back inside, he'd scared her when he suddenly appeared, then groweld at the thought of losing his friend.. At least Candy didn't mind him scaring the staff. He shivered and laughed, remembering how some of his previous masters used to react to his games. He put the bullet caseing in a pocket in his coat before heading back inside. The damn sun was starting to bug him, all bright and happy. He'd bet it wouldn't be so damn happy if someone were trying to kill the woman **it **loved! He groweld again as he turned back to glare at the sun before remembering that, unlike the moon, it was too fucking bright to look at. His eyes burned and he laughed at himself with his usual insane laughter.

Seras noticed her Master was back to his usual psychotic self today and sighed in releif. He was starting to worry her there, acting so normal for so long. She went back to the shooting range to help some new recruits with their aim as she listend to her Master's laughter fade away into the distance.

_All she could see was red. All she could hear was heart beats and blood pumping throughout people's bodies. She could smell the blood, and almost taste it as she tried to sit up. "Doctor! Come quick!" "Keep those restraints nice and tight! We don't want her getting loose!" "My God, what's happening?" "Hurry! Get the anesthetic over here! Put her down!" "The restraints aren't strong enough!" "OH GOD!" Voices swam around her as she struggled to get free. Finally, the restraints snaped and she bolted. She couldn't keep her balance as the room spun around her and she tumbled to the floor._

_Where was she? What was going on? A man came into her field of vision and grabbed her roughly before claws tore through his face. Blood sprayed everywhere as screams echoed around her and the claws lashed out at another figure near by, tearing it to pieces. She looked down at herself to find she was in a hospital gown, covered in blood. Then she looked at her hands. No. Those weren't her hands, those were the claws that were tearing people apart. The room spun quickly and she found herself crouched down on the cold tile floor, two more figures comeing at her. She tried to fight, but two more figures joined in and they quickly over powered her, holding her down as another figure leaned in close with a large syringe._

Candy sat up with a gasp only to hit her head on the lid of the coffin. What a way to wake up. She'd had that same dream sence she was little, but now understood what it was about. It was one of the times the Vatican's experiments on her hadn't gone quite right and she'd gone berserk. It still confused her, however, that she had claws in the dream.. Her stomach started yelling at her and she sighed in anoyance, she really didn't want to get up.

"Alright! Alright! Shut the hell up, already!" She grouched at her stomach as she slid the coffin's lid back and climbed out. She wondered where Alucard had gone as she snaged the blood pack fom the ice bucket on the table and made her way up to her office. The sun was fairly low in the sky, she must have only slept three or four hours. The blood seemed to shut her stomach up quicker than normal food.. strange.. She went streight to her computer, eating her stolen 'breakfast' and started searching the internet for DRUG XZI-G594.. After a few hours she sat back and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't find crap and the bright computer screen against the almost nonexistant light of the office was torture on here eyes.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" She looked up to find Walter bringing in a tray of food for her and smiled at him. "Yea, just can't find some information I need.. Thanks." She took a sip of her tea, green, thankfully. "Perhaps I may be of some assistance? What is it my lady is looking for?" She looked up at the old buttler, no insanity games this time, "Experimental drug XZI-G594.. and No. ANF ANG: THE SHI - EXPERIMENT NO. 156-3..." She handed him the first page she'd printed off from the hospital's records on her and went back to nibbling on her dinner roll. He looked it over quickly, "I do believe I've seen something about this.. I'll let you know as soon as I find it, ma'am." "Thank you." He bowed his head slightly before taking his leave, noticing how tired she looked.. It seemed Alucard and Seras were the only ones acting normal today (normal for them anyways).

Alucard came in through a random wall not too long after Walter left to find his Fluff Ball with her head laying on the desk as she moaned in tired annoyance. He smiled and snuck up beside her, "~Ma~ster~" She turned her head just a bit to glare at him, "Please don't call me that." His smile only widened, he still had that weird look in his eyes. She sighed and sat up, "Ye~s?" She mirrored his silly smile before he swooped down to capture her lips in a heated kiss and moved them so he sat in her chair with her stradleing his lap. Why the hell'd he have to taste so damn good?

She moaned as something cool slid up her leg and under her skirt, easily sliping into her underwear. She figured it must have been one of his shadows as his hands were buisy elsewhere, holding her firmly to him as he went about re-exploring every milimeter of her mouth. She shivered and moaned into his mouth as the shadow began to slide over her sensitive bud, leaving a frozen felling over her moist skin. A hand slipped up and under her shirt to masage one of her small breasts as her hands tangled themselves in his silky hair. His hair, eyes and voice were what she found sexiest about him.. He moaned as she ground her hips into his, finding that, even through the shadow that was toying with her, she could feel how hard he was.

She heard a click and Alucard whispered quietly in her mind that he'd just locked the door. She smiled into their kiss, her hands sliding from his hair and over his chest, undoing the buttens of his shirt as she moved lower. She felt the shadow envelop her panties and dissapear with them as she reached the last button before the waist of his pants. She looked into his eyes as she tugged the shirt loose. No longer were his eyes a bright, crazed orange, but a deep, lust filled crimson. He'd come back to his senses as lust had taken hold and he watched to see what she'd do next.

After undoing the last couple of buttons, she smoothed her hands back up his stomach to his chest, then over his broad shoulders, pushing his shirt off as she went. His skin was so soft and seemed to be even whiter than before in the dim light of the office. No. It was lighter now. She didn't dwell on it long, however, as she kissed her way down his neck, enjoying the small noises he made as her hands made their way back to his pants to undo them. Once she'd pulled his length from the confines of his pants, she held onto his shoulders and impaled herself on him, hissing slightly at the feeling of being so full.

He smiled down at her as he helped her sink further onto him, his large hands almost reaching all the way around her hips. He laughed softly as he felt her shiver just after she'd slid all the way down to the base of his hard length and held her close. He let his shirt dissapear from where it hung around his elbows so he could move a bit easier and helped her as she started to slowly ride him. After a moment she started picking up speed with his help. She couldn't do it on her own, the mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for her to keep her mind on keeping herself moveing. Soon, they were both panting and moaning as they kissed eachother sensless, running their hands all over one another, grinding their hips together every time they slamed back into eachother, Alucard bucking his hips up off the chair as she bounced in his lap.

Walter waited patently outside the door as the moaning continued (he could only hear Alucard save for when there was a rare squeek from Candy), a stack of old leather-bound books in his hands. He jumped slightly as a loud growel came from within the office, then everything went quiet. So, she wasn't jokeing when she told the knights that that particular rumor was true. He shook his head with a sigh and waited for the door to unlock, steping inside quietly when it finally did and tried not to scrunch his nose at the smell that made it obvious as to what the'd just done. The old buttler quickly set the books down on the corner of the desk, picked up the tray from the meal he'd brought in earlier and left.

Alucard smiled at the old man's uneasiness of the situation as he held his love curled up comfortably in his lap. She'd been given back her underwear and he'd fixed his pants before unlocking the door. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tall back of the chair, a look of contentment on his face that easily matched the one his Fluff Ball wore. She was sound asleep, completely wore out from their love makeing as he kissed the top of her head and started looking through some of the things she had on her desk. He read through the file she'd printed off, then went to look through the books walter had brought in, letting his shadows bring the items to him so he wouldn't wake his Fluff Ball.

Candy was startled awake by an angry growel. She looked up to find Alucard looking at a book, completely pissed. He looked at her and his expression changed immediately, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Master.." She ran a gentle hand over his cheek, "It's okay.. What are you looking at?" He sighed and tossed the book back onto the desk, "Just some books Walter brought in.. They're some of Abraham's journals.." He looked away, trying to get the memories to go away as she held him close and burried her face in his chest, still without a shirt. "He said he was going to bring by some information on the experiments that were done on me at the hospital... Are you alright?" She looked up as he petted her hair. "It's alright. You need to know what happend."

He gave her a pat on the butt before phaseing away from beneath her. She sat there a moment, confused, before starting to read the journals. The first one started not too long before a Jonathan Harker came to him with a request to kill the legendary Count Dracula because he was seduceing his wife, Mina, and was afraid for her life. He'd just escaped from Dracula's castle to find his wife's friend, Lucy Westenra, turned into a vampire, he suspected by the Count.

_August 10, 1834_

_Just returned from London. I was called in to look at a young woman whom had been attacked just a few months prior by a wild dog. They should have called me in sooner! That was no wild dog but a vampire in disguise, I recognised the symptoms immediately. She was a friend to the couple who called on me for assistance and the husband, a Mr. Jonathan Harker, pulled me aside and informed me of a vampire whom has just moved to our country and was, he suspected, trying to seduce his wife. We've aranged for Seward, Holmwood, Morris and myself to meet at the Harker residence tomorow night as Morris is away at the present time. Mr. Harker has been fortunate enough to be able to keep his wife from leaving their home after dark for about a week now, so one more night should not hurt._

_August 12, 1834_

_The vampire managed to escape us last night. The fool had actually come to the Harker residence to find the young lady. He is a very powerful vampire to be sure, but nothing we cannot take care of. On a happier note, XZI-G592 is working better than expected. We were hoping for it to help with the issue of the sunlight, but it seems to also give these creatures more strength. I am going to try adding a it more of the active ingredient to see what it will do. Hopefully, something interesting._

_August 13, 1834_

_I've been hunting this monster for years and now we may finally have our chance to capture Dracula. What a glorious day that shall be! Unfortunately, Mrs. Harker has gone missing. I believe it to be the work of that beast. He knows I'm on his trail again and seems to be geting quite desparate. Never before have I known the Count to be so foolish as to continue to torment a woman when he knows we know he's playing with her. We shall have him soon, then I can begin my gratest experiment yet!_

_P.S. The modified XZI-G592 - XZI-G593 was a failure. It killed the subject instantly.. not even a bit of suffering on it's part. Hopefully we will have better luck with the next one._

_August 15, 1834_

_I was so excited, I'd forgotten to write yesterday. Oh what a glorious day it was! We were finally able to capture the infamous Count Dracula! Unfortunately, we were unable to find Mrs. Harker although we had indeed seen her with the monster durring the chase. She will show up eventualy. She had been turned, after all. Ah! Everything is ready for the ceremony. After tonight, I will have a new servant and pet unlike any other._

_August 16, 1834_

_It is too early to know if the ceremony was a success or not. We atended Morris's funeral this morning.. just a normal funeral for a dear frend. Steward and Holmwood are in the study, worrying themselves to death as to if the ceremony worked or not. I do wish they stop their insistant prattle for at least a few hours. I've just injected one subject with the latest XZI-G594, it didn't seem to do anything, but we will see. The Count is still unconcious from the ceremony.. it seemed quite painful on his part.. good. Because that monster deserves no mercy for his crimes. I wonder just how long he will survive our experiments._

_September 1, 1834_

_Nothing new with the Count, he has yet to wake.. I'm begining to wonder if he is indeed dead this time. The subject I'd injected with XZI-G594 went berzerk today and displayed a grand increase in strength and speed. It killed several assistants and one doctor before being restrained properly. We are going to wait a few more days to see what else this drug will do to it. Also, GMV-5 has turned out to be a failure. While productive in the immunity to silver at first, after a couple of weeks it began to rot the subject from the inside out. We will need to work on this one a bit more._

_September 2, 1834_

_The count has awakend finally. He was quite angry too, especially when I dumped a bucket of cold water on him to try and remove the stench. He'd thrown up sometime between wakeing and my getting to his cell. Disgusting. But now we know the seel is fully functional and working as the witch said it would. He tried to attack me and was immediately repremanded by the seel. I could not help myself from laughing at the look of immense pain upon the creature's face. I've decided, also, to rename him. It shall not only be fitting of his new position, but shall also help in breaking him down mentally. After much contimplation I've decided to merely turn his name around. I find it rather fitting as his life has been reversed, so shall his name. I shall tell my new pet of this tomorrow when I go back to check on him._

_September 5, 1834_

_My pat is fighting me every step of the way. He absolutely refuses to drink the pigs' blood he's been given, which is fine by me, let the fool starve himself. He's started his training today, beginning with the issue of garlic. As to why it affects these creatures the way it does is sill a mystery. Tomorrow I believe I will take him out to the garden for a bit and start working on getting him immune to the sunlight. If he never becomes immune, then he will merely go out and bake every day for my pleasure in watching him squerm._

_September 6, 1834_

_He put up one hell of a fight to stay out of the sun, but in the end, Alucard still faced his demons in the sun.. after a good beating, of coarse. 'Twas such a lovely day. Not a cloud in the sky. Although, I can still hear the monster screaming as he baked.. Ah! I shall most certianly have pleasant dreams this night. Perhaps I should beat the creature more often, it seemed to have a favorable effect._

Candy put the book down, not wanting to read any more. The bastard really was one sick fuck. Well, at least now she knew why he got so pissed when he saw the journals. She slumped back in her chair wnting to have her friend there to cuddle on, but figured he needed some time to himself. She was probably annoying him with how damn clingy she was. That's how it was with all of her friends, why they all stopped calling her and made excuses whenever she'd call. "Damn it.." She stood up holding her head then made her way up to her room.. This was the reason she never watched TV or worked on a computer in a dark room. It hurt her eyes and usually ended in a migrane. She needed to remember to get someone to put some decent lighting in her office after her nap.

She made sure to close the curtians completely, lock the door and check for anything out of place or suspicious before digging through her bag of meds. She downd some pain killers and something to knock her ass out before the headache turned into a migrane like she knew it would before throwing on her nightgown and trying to lay down. She got lucky and was able to find a comfortable position and fell asleep after a few minutes.

AN: You have no idea how hard it is to write when Mommy's constantly going back and forth 'cleaning' and trying to sneek looks at the fic while singing Christmas music.. For the love of God, it's Febuary! GYA! Trans Siberian Orchestra is one thing, their music doesn't scream Christmas like Jingle Bells, Frosty The Snowman and Rudolf The Red Nosed Raindeer, it's up-beat, happy, clasical music with a Christmas feeling to them. We would listen to some music to try and dround out the singing (not that it's bad or anything.. Mommy has a pretty voice) but then it would be even harder to concentraite on what we're writing...

Alucard: covers computer screen with shadows as Mommy walks by again while Cat tries to write a lemon

Mommy: "~Dashing through the snow~ in a one horse open sleigh~ making spirits bright~" continues singing, going back to the kitchen

Alucard: -___-U "Your mom is strange.."

Cat: "Yea, she's a goof ball, alright. But it's better than her being a bitch."

Alucard: "True." goes back to reading the latest volume of Vampire Night that Cat got

Mommy: "Can I get you kids anything to eat?"

Cat: "Thanks, Mommy, but we're fine."

Mommy: "Alucard?"

Alucard: "No, thank you, ma'am."

Mommy: "You sure? A sandwich or anything?"

Alucard: "No, no, I'm fine, really." ^____^U

Mommy: continues suggesting things

Alucard: continues to decline politely

Cat: "Mommy, Alucard is a vampire. He doesn't eat or drink anything but blood." =-___-#= getting annoyed

Mommy: continues suggesting things

Cat: watches Alucard get pulled into the kitchen to find something to eat (not blood) "..... I give up.." =-__-U=

Alucard: comes back with bag of cookies and gives them to Cat to eat for him "R&R please... Before Mommy-dearest finds out I didn't eat the cookies and forces some junk down my throat?" looks around nerviously

Cat: mouth full of cookie "'anks, A'ca'd" =^_____^= "mmm~ chocolate chip!" nom nom nom!

*.308 NATO - .


	20. Chapter 20

**Hellsing Goes American**

Chapter 20: Notes

Alucard started to worry when he didn't find his Master in her office where he'd left her and no one had seen her. She wasn't responding to any of his calls through their mental link either. He phased to her room, the only place he had yet to look, maybe she'd gone up there to get something.. The room was almost pitch black, there was just enough light that he could still see. An oddly shaped lump sat in the middle of his master's bed and he could hear her steady heartbeat and soft even breathing, telling him she was asleep. He was about to wake her up to see why she'd gone up without telling anyone when he noticed a notebook proped up against the phone on her nightstand. He picked it up to read the note his Fluff Ball had left for him.

_Alucard-sama,_

_目を覚ますメインしてください。私は頭が痛い。_

_**PLEASE**__ don't wake me up! My head is killing me!_

_愛しています。_

_Love you,_

_Candy =^___^=_

He smiled as he set the notebook back on the nightstand and leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead before phaseing out to let Walter know that he'd found her so the old man didn't have a heart attack from worry. He decided to play with his fledgeling and let her continue to worry for a bit. It was just too much fun watching her run around like a chicken with her head cut off as she searched for their missing master. After a while the fun ended as she went by Candy's room and found a note she'd left for any staff that might try to come in.

_お邪魔していません。私は頭が痛い。_

_Please do not disturb. I have a VERY bad headache._

_すみません_

_Thank you,_

_Candy =^____^=_

He couldn't help but laugh at her expression when she saw the note, she looked around, knowing he was hiding in the shadows nearby before going back down to the shooting range to let off some steam while grumbling to herself. Her master was so mean, letting her run around and worry like that! She made a mental note to ask Candy about the Chinese on the note later. She couldn't think of a single person that spoke Chinese.. There was one maid that spoke Vietnamise, but that was it.

Candy woke up a few hours later, it was 3:00 am. Her back was a little stiff from the strange position she'd fallen asleep in, but, thanfully, the headache was gone! She did a little happy dance in her mind. She really enjoyed the few minutes after wakeing up from a migraine-ridding nap. Her mind was nice and calm, no aches or pains... It was moments like this that she could really appreciate the simple pleasure of not having a headache. Unfortunately, if she lay there too long her head would start hurting again. She saw the notebook had been moved and there was a new note. It was wrote in a pretty cursif and was quite easy to read.

_Hope you feel better soon. -Alucard_

She went to her office to try and tackle some of the paperwork monster only to find a vampire at her desk doing it for her. He stoped and put the pen down as she came over to sit in his lap, "Feeling better, Love?" she noded, "You're so sweet. Thank you." She gave him a small kiss before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "Anything for you, Master- I mean- Fluff Ball." She giggled as he laughed nervously a bit.

AN: GYA! We can't even hear ourselves THINK! Is so noisy.. Damn chiuaua and shitzu barking at every little noise or movement.. TV on every minute of the God damn day.. Mommy & Daddy bitching about one another when the other is out of the room (I feel like the fucking family psychologist!!!!) The only time we can enjoy the quiet is at night while everyone else is asleep (Thank God they went up early tonight!) Then they bitch at us because we sleep all day! We can't concentraite when in small areas (like our room here at old home - it didn't sell after we moved 2 years ago and so we come back every now and then so Mommy doesn't go into DTs from the lack of shoping at new home, then she doesn't want to go back, but we can't leave her here all alone! So we get stuck here, not able to see our Baby Buddy for about a damn month..) and only rooms here that are big/open enough for us to concentraite on anything is Mommy & Daddy's room (which reeks of dog pee & poo) and the living room...

Alucard: "Are you alright?"

Cat: sits in a corner with hands over her ears, rocking back and forth and her eye twitching

Alucard: picks up Cat and sets her back infront of computer (which is the ONLY computer in this house and in the living room!) before patting her head and giving her some chocolate ice cream

Cat: =0__o= "....ice.. cream... domo..." pigs out on ice cream with hands still shakeing from frazzled nerves

Alucard: pulls readers into other room & speaks quietly "Please R&R to help her keep from having a mental break down.. Please? Oh! And here is that drawing of me she's been working on: .com/albums/d54/ani_ "

Seras: falls down the stairs "I'm ok!"

Seras & Alucard: look toward living room where banging noises can be heard

Cat: slaming head into hard wood floors "Make the damn noise stop! I ~slam~ Just ~slam~ Want ~slam~ Some ~slam~ Fucking ~slam~ QUIET! ~crack~" =TT___TT= laughs psychoticly as blood runs down forehead before passing out

Alucard: T__T "and here I was hopeing to get laid tonight! Damn.."

Seras: ___U

AN2: Sorry for such a short chapter.. just can't think.. even AFTER everyone's gone up to bed... Just didn't want to leave y'all hanging there.. We really hate when that happens.. You get into a story, then they just stop updating... Well, anyways, sorry.. and it may be a while before the next chapter.. Untill then, however, reviews are more than welcome! I'd really like to know what y'all think of the story so far. Who do you think is the killer (I've already got that one planed out, but I still think it would be neet to hear y'alls thoughts), what's up with Candy's past, how is Alucard tied into her past (If you've read the manga you should know.. is in one of the last couple of chapters.. if not, is ok, we'll explain in the story eventually), ect.? C'mon.. I know at least one person is reading (hint hint wink wink!)

Woa.. the AN is about as long as the chapter.. damn.. =___U=


	21. Chapter 21

Hellsing Goes American

Chapter 21: Answers

Candy sat in the library reading through her medical records. Alucard insisted on her doing something else while he finished the paperwork for her. He said that she needed to rest up before Father Anderson came to visit later.. She'd been going back and forth between the medical records and the old journals for the past three and a half hours, switching between them when she'd get tired of the medical lingo or needed a break from learning about what had happend to her friend. She was surprised to find that most of the drugs and procedures preformed on her were mentioned as successfull experiments in the journals.. many of these were used and done to Alucard as well.

She sighed tiredly and rested her head in her hands as she rested her eyes, that Abraham had some really messy hand writing, not as bad as Father Anderson's, but still bad. And speak of the devil.. The library doors swung open and in walked the priest with a big smile and arms held out wide for a hug. Candy smiled back, but didn't get up to give that hug, "Good morning, Father. I believe we neet to talk about something." She waved the medical records and he came over and sat across from her at the library table to look over the papers. "Where'd ye get this?" He gave her an annoyed look to which she only smiled, "I hacked into the hospital's recors. So? Spill it."

Alucard hid himself in the shadows as the Judis Priest began to explain, he'd never seen him so nervious before as his Fluff Ball stared him down. "I was originally sent in to check on ye when ye was five. I was going in place of Father Maxwell, who was in charge of the project... I had no idea ye were my neice untill I saw ye.. Ye look just like me baby sister.. I insisted after that to go in place of Father Maxwell every month... I just couldn't bring meself to tell ye that ye were me niece.. Couldn't find the right time, I suppose..." He took off his glasses and rubbed his face in his hands with a sigh, dreading what he knew was coming next.

Candy diverted her gaze from the nervious priest, knowing how uncomfortable she can make people when she just stares at them. She could feel Alucard near by as the silence stretched a little too long for her likeing. "What was the Vatican doing with me? Why were they experimenting on me?" He took a deep breath before trying to answer, "..I don't really know much about the project.. " He was not good at lieing. She raised an eyebrow, letting him know she knew he was lieing, "Then let's try it this way- What was the purpouse of the experiments?"

She was not going to let him get away from this.. "Just know, I do not agree with what they did what so ever, but, the'd already started and it was too far to st-" Just tell her, already!" Alucard's annoyed voice boomed from the shadows all around them, causeing Anderson to jump out of his seat, knocking it over, "Ye damned monster! Show ye self now!" Candy rubed her temples as her oldest friend and confidant pulled out a couple of bayonettes before she slammed her hands on the table as she stood, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Anderson jumped and Alucard flinched at her tone as he came out of his hideing spot and floped down onto the nearby couch, watching them over the arm with his chin resting on his folded arms.

Anderson studdered a bit before blerting it out, "They were trying to make the perfect weapon against the undead monsters like him!" He cringed when she groweld loudly. Alucard was getting pissed as well, how dare they use an innocent little girl like that! He didn't even give a second thought to what she found offencive, "Don't you EVER call my friend a monster." her voice was a low, deadly tone with a bit of a growel mixing in, almost as if she had a second set of vocal cords that were working at the same time. "He's as much a person as you and I. 'It's not what's on the outside, but inside that matters.' Isn't that what you've always told me?" Anderson lowerd his blades and his head in shame, "Ay, that's what I've always told ye.. Sorry, Kitten."

The 'monster' was impressed, he'd never seen anyone make the Judis Priest back down like that, not even Maxwell or Integra. He also found that tone and look of hers, promiseing pain and suffering to all who oppose to be extreemely sexy. He had to shift his hips a bit to accomedate the bulge she was causing to grow in his pants as Anderson set his chair back upright before sitting down with his head in his hands, trying to ignore the mon- vampire watching them. Candy, too sat back down as she posed her next question, "What was done to me, exactly?" His face never left his hands as he answered the next few questions, "They made some.. modifications." "What kind of 'modifications'?" "They used drugs that were shown to have great effect on the test subjects to enhance their strength, speed, stamina and senses." "What test subjects?" "I'm not sure, really. Just read that they were effective on some inhuman subjects.. I really hate the idea that they used such things on ye that were tested on some random creatures.. I like to believe that at least a few of them were Human..."

Candy sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, he wasn't lieing. "Would Father Maxwell know what test subjects they were reffering to?" "..Perhaps.." She let out an exasperated sigh before slideing her notes over to him, "Walter gave me some of Abraham Von Hellsing's journals when I'd asked him to find some info on some of the drugs used on me." Anderson looked up at her confused before puting his glasses back on and reading through her notes. Alucard raised an eyebrow and Candy just watched calmly as the priest stormed out of the room. This was going to be interesting.

Seras brought in a tray of tea and small snacks as Walter spoke with Father Maxwell as he waited for Anderson to finish visiting with his friend. She set the tray down and began refilling the men's tea cups as they thanked her politely, then she just about jumped out of her skin when the doors flew open and a VERY pissed off Anderson came storming in with bayonettes in hand. "What is the meaning of this, Maxwell?" "The meaning of what, Father Anderson?" He stood, hands up in defense as a bayonette was pointed at him, "Ye knew what they were doing to the poor girl, what they were useing on her, and where these drugs were developed, and never told me!?!?!?!" His voice got louder ans douder with each word as he backed the other priest into a wall.

Candy calmly wached as she leaned back against Alucard, who was leaning against the door frame, a hand on his Fluff Ball's hip. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Maxwell squeeked as a royally pissed off Anderson stared him down, "Ye know damn well what I'm talking about!" He shoved the medical records and notes into his hands and backed up a bit so he could see the papers. He gave the priest a funny look, "You knew about this.. I gave you the file, remember? That's why you went to visit her every month.." He spoke to Anderson like he was explaining it to an idiot, to which he was rewarded with a growel and a fist implanted into the wall next to his head. "Not that! The drugs used on her were developed by Hellsing and tested only on lowly vampires!"

Blue eyes darted around nerviously, trying to look anywhere but at the angry green ones stareing down at him with the promise of death. "Really? I-I had no idea!" "LIES!" Seras cowered behind a shocked Walter and Candy and Alucard tried their hardest not to laugh as Maxwell found his face being slamed into the Persian rug, his head bounceing a couple of times as his glasses shattered on the floor not too far away. "How dare ye.. How DARE ye not tell me about this! Ye knew from the moment this project started that she was me niece! Ye KNEW that these drugs had never been tested on Humans! Ye KNEW-" He was interupted by Maxwell's laughter.

"This project was started well before she was born.. before you or I were born.. Hell, before that monster was even made into the Hellsing's pet." Alucard wraped his arm around Candy's waist to keep her from jumping in as he wanted to hear what the human had to say. Everyone was waiting for him to continue, Walter only barely able to understand what was going on while Seras was completely lost.

Maxwell didn't even seem to notice everyone stareing at him, "When the vampires began to pose a threat to mankind, the Vatican hired hunters to deal with them, but soon found it wasn't enough to just kill them when they respawned. They figured it would be more benificial to find out how they tick, what makes them turn and keep it from happening to any more humans. So they hired a scientist, Dr Abraham Von Hellsing. He did more in his lifetime than anyone could have hoped for in the science that has both helped to destroy and create those creatures. She is the accumulation of all of his and the Vatican's work. She is our most precious experiment. SHE is the closest we have ever come to actually createing one! The Vatican thought Hellsing mad for makeing one his pet, but in reality, it helped us leaps and bounds in our quest to createing her, to destroying them, once and for all! His little girlfriend was a real help as well! She proved it was indeed possible to turn them back into humans.. well.. almost.. She killed herself before the project was completed.."

Candy looked up at her friend when his arm tightend around her at the mention of his girlfriend. He had a distant, shocked look in his eyes and all she could do was reach up and run her hand down his cheek, trying to comfort him in some way. He didn't even seem to notice as he pushed her to the side and stormed over to pick up Maxwell by the throat. "What did you say?" He ground out between clenched teeth as Maxwell's eyes grew to the size of saucers in fear. Alucard shook him violently when he didn't answer, "WHAT HAPPEND TO MINA?!?!?!?!?!?!" The poor man looked ready to piss himself as he glanced nerviously between the priest and the monster holding him, "Anderson? D-Do something! G-Get this monster off of me!" "I wouldn't call him that if I wer ye." He stated in a 'matter of fact' tone as an animalistic growel tore through the room causeing everyone but Alucard and Anderson, who only glanced breifly before returning their attention to Maxwell, turned to look at Candy. Great, now he had all three monsters pissed off at him! He knew for a fact he wasn't leaving this place alive.. perhaps God would show him mercy and let him lose only a few limbs... He doubted it, but prayed anyways.

AN: Sorry, it was the perfect place for a cliffy, I just couldn't help myself! Don't eat me!

Alucard: "Yea, you can't eat her! That's my job!" ^____^V

Cat: =-__-= "You have one hell of a perverted mind.."

Alucard: "And you don't?"

Cat: laughs nerviously "R&R please!"


	22. Chapter 22

Hellsing Goes American

Chapter 22: Cat Tries Something New

Candy woke up with a slight headache. She didn't remember going to bed... She pulled the blankets down from over her head and winced at the light. A sexy laugh rumbled through the room as the light was turned off, allowing her to see. Oh, there's where that sexy laugh came from! Alucard sat at her vanity with a stack of books and laughed again as he caught her eyes traveling over his body. He sat in the ornate chair in nothing but a pair of leather pants, one arm slung over the back of the chair as he reclined comfortably, his head thrown back, showing off his neck as he shot her a sexy look, a matching smile spreading across his face.

"Do you have any idea just how damn sexy you look right now?" She sat up to find that she was naked.. Did she miss playing with her friend? Alucard laughed again at the confusion on her face as he crawled onto the bed, pulling the blankets back to reveal his Fluff Ball. He stopped once he had her traped underneath him, their noses almost touching, "You don't remember what happend, do you?" He let a hand travel down her side as she shook her head. "That's a shame. You were so damn amazing, I was afraid I'd cum too soon." He smiled at the look of dissapointment on her face before lowering himself down to rest his weight on top of her, proping his head up on his elbows on either side of her head. "You have such a dirty mind, Love!" he chuckled a bit as she gave him a funny look, "What happend?" "You went berserk and almost killed Maxwell.. Don't worry, he's fine. I'm going to see about getting some more information from him as soon as he regains conciousness, and Father Anderson is curently resting in one of the guest rooms. How much do you remember?" He asked as she began to look troubled.

"Last I remember was the dumb-ass calling you a monster and it really pissed me off..." She sighed as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "So, you blacked out as soon as you lost it.." He moved a stray hair from her face as he remembered when he was younger and used to black out when going berserk, before he was better able to control himself. His thoughts were interupted by her soft voice, "I always black out when that hapens.. I'm always scared of going berserk.. I don't want to hurt anyone when I'm not in the right frame of mind.. I don't know how far I'll take it or who I'll attack.." She looked and sounded so fragile as she played idly with some of his hair, "I remember hearing some of the nurses talk when I was in the hospital as a kid.. I killed my favorite teacher and several of my classmates.. But I don't remember any of it.." He wiped away a small tear from her cheek, "I understand, Love. It's normal to black out when you go berserk. It'll just take some time before you're able to control yourself well enough to keep from loseing control.. Don't worry, I've lost it worse than that plenty of times." She couldn't help herself from smiling as he laughed softly at the memories of wakeing to find everything destroyed and bodies strewn all about, torn to pieces, covered in blood along with himself and everything else.

"So, what did you mean that you were afraid you'd cum too soon?" His smile widend, "Just the way you looked, covered in the priest's blood, beating the living crap out of him. You looked like you were really enjoying yourself.. You have no idea how damn hard it was for me to keep from fucking you. To keep from taking advantage of you." He ground his hips into hers with the end of the last two sentences, letting her feel how hard he still was even after her hour nap and reading through Abraham's journals to see if there was anything in there on what had hapend to Mina.. It really bothered him that she'd ended up one of the bastard's experiments, in a cell just on the other side of the mansion!

But that was the past, this was now, and now was all that really mattered so he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the young lady beneath him. She looked so sweet and inocent. She was so young and had been through so much. He hated to see her so scared, so fragile, so frail. He captured her lips in a tender kiss, as her small hands ran up his arms, over his broad shoulders, across the back of his neck and into his long jet black hair. He loved feeling her soft skin against his own. He wanted to see her back to her usual self, strong yet graceful, aggressive yet gentle, thoughtful and unselfish, sweet yet vicious and fierce. He made his way down her throat, savoring the taste of her pale skin as he ran his long toung over her pulse.

She shivered as his toung worked her neck, his hands roaming her body. She used his silky hair to pull him closer as she pressed her body up into his, hissing softly when his fangs grazed the tender skin. Damn pants! Damn- Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was consumed with a wave of pleasure that left her body humming. Why the hell did it have to feel so good when he fed off her? She felt as though she were about to explode as he took his sweet time, savoring the taste of her blood and the feel of her body desperately clinging to his.

The moment he released her throat, Alucard found himself on his back with his pants being literally ripped off by a very provocative Fluff Ball. Perhaps she hadn't quite come down from her bloodlust.. his member twitched in excitement at the thought. He threw his head back with a loud moan, she was definently still under the effect of the bloodlust. He couldn't even imagine his sweet, timid Fluff doing such a bold thing. Not that he was complaining, he just never expected this.

She really had no idea what she was doing. Her brain was fuzzy and she felt as though she was high on adrinaline, but she really didn't care at the moment, he tasted so damn good. She ran her toung back over his member, tasteing the salty precum that leaked from the tip before taking in as much as she could. Damn her terrible gag reflexes! She wanted all of him! He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hair and bucking up into her mouth, makeing her gag slightly. He continued to pump into her mouth as the muscles of her throat spasmed, massaging him as she tried to relax to keep from gaging too much more. She held his hips tightly, torn between feeling like she was about to throw up, the pain of his grip on her hair and how damn hot the rough treatment and the animalistic noises he was making was getting her.

"OH! AH!.. C-CANDICE!!" And a loud growel were all the warning she had before he bucked his hips up one last time and his cool seed shot down her throat. She moaned softly, having not expected it to taste so damn good, making him shiver as he finally let go of her hair and let her breath. "Damn.." He managed to breath out with a tired, satisfied smile between pants as she crawled up over him and gave him a kiss. He moaned at the taste of himself still in her mouth and deepend the kiss as he fliped them over so he was on top. The sweet, loving kiss was interupted by a knock on the door. They both groweld at the interuption before Candy huffed in anoyance, "WHAT!?!?"

"Is everything alright in there, kitten?" Anderson's thick accent made it's way through the door, concern laced through his voice. Candy smiled as Alucard dropped his head to rest on her shoulder, he'd always taken such good care of her and was so sweet, "Everything's fine, Father.." she giggled as Alucard decided to nibble on her neck again, "No need to worry, we were just playing -AH! Stop that! It tickles!" The priest smiled as he heard her sweet laughter through the door, "Alrigh, but ye better be taking good care of me Kitten, ye hear, Vampire?" An anoyed growel accompanied by more laughter was his only answer.

Anderson shook his head and laughed softly as he made his way back to the guest room. He was happy for her. To find someone that loved her so much and made her so happy.. He could tell they were madly in love by the way they looked at eachother.. He was just upset that it was a vampire she'd fallen for. "It's not nice to eves-drop, girl." He teases Seras as she made her way down the hall towards him with a slightly worried look. He'd noticed her by his Kitten's room, she'd goten there well before him. She stoped and studered a bit, her usual confused look back in place, "What? You knew I was there?" "Of coarse. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew it too. Ye don't hide yerself very well." He laughed at the dumbfounded look on her face as he stepped around her and continued to his room. She'd come from the opposite direction to try and look as though she hadn't been evesdroping. Damn, it didn't work.. Was she really that bad at hiding? She crossed her arms in a huff and made her way back to the basement.

Candy woke up because of the goddamn phone only to find that she couldn't move. There was a super hot, naked vampire wraped around her, snoreing softly as he slept. She smiled as she relaxed in his embrace, ignoreing the phone completely. She must have dosed back off as a loud knock on the door woke her with a start. Alucard groweld sleepily, he was really enjoying holding his little Fluff.. "What the hell do you want?" Candy giggled, he was starting to sound like her in the mornings.. or whenever she happend to wake up. The door opend slowly and a nervious Walter poked his head in, "Sorry to bother you.. There's been a bit of a .. problem..." He decided to just say it quickly and get the hell out of the way, "Father Maxwell has gone missing."

Alucard was pissed. His angry growel could be heard all over the mansion as he phased out of the room, leaving Candy surprised for a moment as she suddenly found herself all alone in the big bed.

Seras jumped a good three feet off the ground as her master's voice boomed from right behind her, "I thought I told you to keep an eye on him!" "I-I-I did.. I-I just-" She was cut short as she was snatched up by the collar of her uniform and slamed into the hard stone wall of the basement. "Then how the hell did he go missing?" He hissed in a deadly calm tone, right in her face. She whimpered in fear, "I just left for a minute, Master. Honest.. He was still unconcious wen I went upstairs.." He was scary when he was angry, so she quickly explained so she could get as far away from him as possible as soon as possible, "Brandon, one of the newer soldiers, needed some help carrying some stuff s-so I helped him real quick.. I-I was only gone for two- m-maybe three minutes.." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding after her feet met with the ground again and she was released.

He turned his atention to the room he'd left the priest in, the door was left open from Walter going in to check on him and tend to his wounds when he'd found the room empty. It was just as it was when he'd left the bleeding blob of barely living flesh in there.. save for a first aid kit that the buttler had left. There was no sign of anyone having tried to escape.. "Seras!" She stoped. Damn, she was almost to the door! "Was there anyone else down here?" She turned to him with her usual confused expression, "N-no, Sir. Just Walter and I.." He gave a frustrated sigh as he waved a hand, dismissing her, and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed as he tried to think of how the hell Maxwell could have escaped.

AN: Sorry it's not that great.. it's REALLY hard to write with the TV on 24/7, three dogs constantly fighting, a 2 year old who has just started really 'talking' and throws a fit (stomping and squeeling REALLY loud in a very high-pitched tone that gives us a headache.. and running at full speed acros the room and slaming into the back of the laptop, trying to close it on our hands while we type) every time he's told not to scream (the same high-pitched squeel) or when one of his toon-toons is over (he's been in turkey-mode the past few days), and a Sister-in-law who never shuts her trap, but never really says anything..

Aedan: runs up and tries to slam computer closed on Cat's hands again "CA! (cat)" points to his dog, Cujo, humping it's bed

Alucard: roflmao!

Cat: =0_oU= "That's a dog, Buddy."

Jon (Cat's big brother): slaps Cujo on the ass really hard "BAD!"

Cujo: yelps and jumps onto the couch to lay next to Jon while he plays his video game

Sher (Jon's wife): continues talking about some crap that happend to her sister three years ago or something

Alucard: "Does she know that no one is listening or does she just like the sound of her own voice?"

Sher: continues, not noticeing Alucard's comment or her son getting into his daddy's DVDs

Cat: having a hard time keeping the baby out of everything "A little help here?" is ignored

Aedan: "Ah ah peeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" (R&R please)

AN2: (from ) Thank you SO much for the review discoqueen! We're so glad someone likes our story! *gives huggles and cookies*


	23. Chapter 23

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 23: Music, Paperwork and Lemons**

Alucard gave a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and made his way up to Candy's office. There was absolutely no sign of Maxwell anywhere, no one had seen him sense he had been taken down to a cell in a bloody heap, there wasn't even a damn scent! It was as if he'd just vanished into thin air! He walked through a couple more walls before stoping in his Fluff Ball's office. She had Christmas music playing while she tried to tackle the giant stack of paperwork that had just been brought in not but an hour or so ago.

He smiled to himself, this must be that Trans Siberian Orchestra again. He usually hated anything Christmas, especially the music. But this wasn't too bad. A song had just ended and Candy started singing along with the choir in the next one.. it was a bit on the chearful side, but the lyrics were alright.

_*ON THIS NIGHT OF HOPE AND SALVATION_

_ONE CHILD LIES EMBRACED IN A DREAM_

_WHERE EACH MAN REGARDLESS OF STATION_

_ON THIS NIGHT CAN NOW BE REDEEMED_

_WHERE EVERY MAN REGARDLESS OF HIS NATION_

_ANCESTRAL RELATIONS_

_ON THIS NIGHT THE PAST CAN FLY AWAY_

_AND THAT DREAM WE'VE DREAMED MOST_

_THAT EVERY CHILD IS HELD CLOSE_

_ON THIS NIGHT THAT DREAM WON'T BE BETRAYED_

_ALL AS ONE_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_ALL AS ONE_

_ON THIS CHRISTMAS DAY!_

_ALL REJOICE_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_ALL REJOICE_

_ANNO DOMINE!_

_ON THIS NIGHT WHEN NO CHILD'S FORGOTTEN_

_NO DREAM SLEEPS WHERE HE CANNOT SEE_

_NO MAN HERE IS MISBEGOTTEN_

_AND THIS NIGHT'S DREAMS ARE STILL YET TO BE_

_WHERE EVERY MAN REGARDLESS OF HIS NATION_

_ANCESTRAL RELATIONS_

_ON THIS NIGHT THE PAST CAN FLY AWAY_

_AND THAT DREAM WE'VE DREAMED MOST_

_THAT EVERY CHILD IS HELD CLOSE_

_ON THIS NIGHT THAT DREAM WON'T BE BETRAYED_

_ALL AS ONE_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_ALL AS ONE_

_ON THIS CHRISTMAS DAY!_

_ALL REJOICE_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_RAISE YOUR VOICES!_

_ALL REJOICE_

_ANNO DOMINE!_

Candy looked up and smiled to her friend while the song ended with a small instramental part and pressed pause on her iPod. "Hi~lo~! What's up?" His smile widend at her chipper voice as he pulled a chair over to sit across from her. "Besides you, sleepy head?" She giggled a bit as he grabbed a rather large chunk of the paper stack and a pen. "Maxwell dissapeared somehow.... **Please** don't tell me you like Christmas.." He glanced wearily at the iPod before geting back to helping with the paperwork. "...Sorry..." Her voice was much quieter than usual as she too went back to work.

"Don't be, Love." She looked up to find him with his head proped up on his elbow as he signed another paper, "Don't let me spoil your holliday." She sighed as she moved the paper she'd been working on to the 'done' pile, "I can't be happy when my friends aren't.." He glanced up, worry and a slight bit sadness darkend her face. Did his happiness really mean that much to her? She nibbled on her lip a bit as she tried to decide wether or not to ask. She didn't want to upset him.. She didn't like seeing her friends, especially her loved ones, upset.. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to.. But.. Why don't you like Christmas?" She kept her head down, looking at the paper in front of her but not really seeing what was on it as she waited for an answer, even if it was just that he didn't want to talk.

"I just can't stand how everyone seems to think that just because it's Christmas, nothing could **possibly** be wrong.. That all of your problems should just dissapear because it's a damn holliday.." She smiled, he wasn't telling her everything, but she wouldn't push him to talk if he didn't want to. "So desu ne? (is that so)" They sat in a comfortable silence for several hours before finally getting to the bottom of the pile of paperwork from hell. Candy laid her head down on the desk, arms slung over to the other side, "finally!" Alucard laughed as he put the last page in the stack and sat back to rest himself.

"Why the hell is desk work more exhausting than physical labor?" She sighed and looked up at her friend, slouched down in his chair, eyes closed and hands folded over his stomach. "Thanks for helping, Koibito. You're awesome." A small smile graced his handsome face just before a knock came to the door and Anderson walked in with a big smile on his face. "Good morning, Kitten! ... eh.. Alucard." Alucard gave a cocky smile as he waved to the priest coming up behind him, then fliped him off. Candy just couldn't help but giggle at the vampire's antics, he was too cute!

Alucard received a dirty look from the priest, to which his smile only widend. Anderson huffed and turned back to the red-head that was now playing with a knife out of bordome, "So, are ye feeling any better this morning?" She looked up and gave him a sweet smile, "Much better, thank you." Not wanting to be very close to the vampire, he moved over to Candy's side of the desk with the excuse of giving her a hug, which she gladly accepted. "I heard about Maxwell's escape.. Tough break there, Vampire." Now it was Alucard's turn to shoot the priest a dirty look, which had more effect than the priest's as the sunlight coming in through the large windows made his eyes shine a bright red. Candy shivered. Damn he was hot!

Anderson looked down to the young girl in his arms as she shivered, then back to Alucard, "Damn it, yer scarin her!" Alucard leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, his fingers knitted together in front of his face so all one could see were his ruby eyes shining through thick gorgeous locks of ebony, "No I'm not." "Then why would she 'ave shivered like that?" "Because she wants me to fuck her sensless.. again." And damn was he right! She blushed slightly as her old friend choked on his spit and her love laughed like a lunatic. Well, at least he was happy. She gave the priest a few stern pats on the back and made him take her chair before going and sitting in Alucard's lap.

He smiled and gave the priest a mocking look before giving his Fluff Ball a kiss. Not a small frienly kiss, but a deep passionate kiss that made her melt (not litterally, thank God) and tangle her hands in his hair, deepening the mind numbing kiss as she forgot the priest was there. Anderson was shocked. He never believed his little kitten would ever do something like that. Well, not in front of anyone at least. "ENOUGH! Just what the hell did ye do to me Kitten?!?! First the yellin' last night, now this!?! Me Kitten would never do such things and let anyone else know of it!!!" Alucard gave the priest another mocking look, "So you don't care if she screws around, just so long as no one else knows about it?" He held his Fluff Ball close as the priest responded in confusion, "..Well, it's not like she's plannin' to be a Nun or anythin'.." He looked down at the girl in his arms before kissing her softly on top of her head, "And that's a good thing too. I mean, look how your sister turned out."

"DON'T YE EVER TALK ABOUT ME BABY SISTER, YE DAMN MONSTER!!!!" He laughed as the priest pulled out his bayonettes and made to attack the vampire. Oh, how he loved to push people's buttons! The blade stoped about an inch from his face. The priest standing on the desk now starting to look a bit worried as a growel rumbled from the bundle curled up comfotably in the vampire's arms. "Don't call him a monster." she said calmly before releasing the blade, blood runing down her arm. She didn't care. All she wanted right now was to be alone with Alucard.

"S-Sory.. Here, let's get that wound fixed up." She shook her head and wraped her arms around Alucard's neck as the priest tried to help, "I don't feel too good.. Could you take me back to your room please, Koi?" He smiled, "Of corse, Love." He didn't even bother saying anything to the priest before phasing them down to the basement. He set her gently in his coffin and gave her a kiss, "I'll be right back." She nodded as he dissapeared then looked at her hand. It looked sunburned where the blade had touched her skin (where there wasn't any blood to hide it) and the wound was already starting to heal.

Alucard returned shortly and laid next to her, their clothes dissapearing as he cleaned the blood from her arm. Watching him use that unnaturally long toung to lick up the blood, a look of bliss upon his face, did nothing but make her ache for him to be inside her again. She wimpered quietly as he gently ran his toung over the cut, causing another wave of desire to wash over her. He stoped and looked at her, "Sorry, did that hurt?" She shook her head as her mind was screaming, 'Fuck the cut! Fuck me!' He smiled and went back to tending her wound. Damn it! He took his sweet time, letting his toung glide slowly over her palm, savoring the taste of her blood. She could think of some better uses for that toung right now.

He was a bit upset when the wound had healed completely, but there were other ways he could entertain himself, other delicacies to feast upon. He pulled both of her hands up over her head as he took her lips in a passionate kiss, his shadows taking hold of her wrists so he could use both hands to explore her body yet again. It didn't matter how many times his hands took that wonderful journey over her small body, they would still search out every nook and cranny with the same joy and enthusiasm as the first time. She was breathing hevily as he kissed, licked and niped his way down her neck. Damn she wanted to touch him! She was shaking with want and desire as his hands ran down her legs then back up the inside of her thighs. "Alucard! Stop teasing me, pleeeease?" She wined softly and pushed her hips up into his hands as they ran back over and to the inside of her thighs again, coming so damn close to where she knew he'd help her reach heavenly release. She let her head fall back in frustration as he continued to touch, kiss, lick, and all around torture her. The damn tease!

He loved the way her petit muscles would twitch and her body jerk and push into him as he ran his hands and mouth over her small frame, letting him know just were she liked to be touched and stroked, petted and kissed, licked and niped. He noticed her legs literally shaking as she pleaded for more with small moans and whimpers. He slowly made his way back up to kiss her full lips again before entering her without warning, his eyes rolling back as his jaw droped in pure bliss as he was enveloped in her warm wetness. Her legs wraped themselves around his lean hips immediately as she bucked up into him, grinding their hips together causing them both to growel in pleasure. He captured her lips in a searing, lustful kiss and started pounding into her mercilessly.

Seras stoped outside her Master's room, eyes wide in surprise as strange sounds made their way through the thick metal door. It sounded like a couple of wild animals either fighting or going at it. She decided to come back later, the Christmas decorations could wait and she wanted to keep her head on her shoulders for a while longer. A cold chill ran down her spine as she remembered what Cat had done to Father Maxwell. She was surprised the man lived, let alone esscaped! "Well?" Walter waited at the top of the stairs leading to the main floor of the mansion. She was red as a tomato as she glanced back toward her Master's room then back to the buttler, "They're.. um.. buisy..." Walter raised an eyebrow as a loud growel or roar echoed through the corridors of the basement, "...I see..."

Alucard rested his forehead against his Fuff Ball's, their bodies drentched in sweat and sticking together as they tried to catch their breath. Candy smiled as she looked into her love's eyes, it was all she could see with his hair hanging down around them like a silky black curtain. He really was amazing.

*Here's the basic tune by someone on piano: .com/watch?v=kFcWzWYLuhI

AN: We just can't stop laughing long enough to write any more! Aedan is listening to his Mickey Mouse Clubhouse CD and keeps running up to us every time he finds our attention on anything but him. He comes over, grabs the edge of the couch and stares at us while danceing with this **adoreable** smile! You just have to see it to understand.

Alucard: sitting on the floor watching Aedan dance "Why does you nephew have to be so damn cute, Cat?"

Seras: "Yea! He smiles more than Master!" Squees as Aedan comes and dances for her

Alucard: laughs then gets a hug from Aedan (so he thinks) "Aw! How sweet!"

Aedan: turns the 'hug' into more of a tackle and pushes the vampire to the ground

Alucard: "Oh! That's how you want to play huh? Alright! Come here you little monster!" 'wrestles' with the baby

Cat: =O__o= cuteness overload "Just be gentle with him, kay?"

Aedan: squeels loudly then laughs as he's tickled by the hottie

Cat: "R&R please before the cuteness kills us.."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 24: Why He Hates Christmas**

_"Could you spare some money? Just a few coins? Please? I beg of you! A piece of bread? Something? I have children to feed!" A young lady, perhaps in her twenties, begged to every man and woman that passed by her in the buisy street. It was snowing. Had been for a almost three months now. "Sir! Please, could you spare some coin? Bread? Anything?" A young child, about six years old, sat against the stone wall of a nearby building watching as the woman continued to beg. She'd been at it all day and had nothing to show for it but a sore throat. He pulled the ragged blanket closer as snow was begining to pile up on him. He was too cold to move and could only imagine how cold the young lady must have been. She'd given him her jacket to keep warm. It wasn't much, just a thin piece of wore out wool that fit him like a dress. Her dress was in the same condition. It looked like they'd have to try and steel something again and if they were lucky, they'd get a decent spot to sleep in the ally tonight. _

_No. No such luck tonight. The ally was full up tonight, not even room to stand let alone sleep. They walked about the town as the snow continued to fall, causing a deadly illusion. It was beautiful, but he knew what it did to people like them. It happend to his big sister last winter and his baby brother the winter before that. They froze to death just like he was sure he would do this winter. He paused for a moment as something caught his attention. Laughter rang from a house just across the street as the warm light from the familie's fireplace spilled out the window into the frozen street. "Momma.. What's going on?" He pointed to the house as she turned to see what he was talking about. "They're celebrating a holliday that only the rich can take part in." "What holliday is that, Momma?" She gave him a sad smile, wishing she could give him just one of those beautiful holidays, "Christmas, sweetheart." _

_He nodded and looked back at the happy family through the window as his mother wiped away her tears. It wasn't fair. That family sat inside a nice warm house with a nice fire, more food than he'd ever seen in his whole short life, laughing and having fun while so many like himself and his mother sat in the streets freezing and starving. He had an idea and looked up at his mother, hope shining brightly in his light blue eyes, "Do you think they'd give us their left-overs?" She gave him a sad smile, "No, sweetheart, the won't. They'll give it to their pets or servants or throw it away." He looked back one last time as his mother guided him down the street. He knew not to ask to go through peoples garbage. He knew several people who were hanged for it. So he continued on, holding his mother's hand like it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world until they found a decent ally to sleep in with another family, a mother and two children younger than himself._

_He awoke the next morning in his mothers arms, same as he'd fallen asleep, but something was different.. He pressed his ear against her chest to confirm his suspisions, she was dead. He looked over at the other family and called out to them. There was nothing. He cried into his mother's cold body, he was all alone now._

Candy woke slowly, tightening her arms around the vampire next to her and burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You saw my dream again, didn't you?" His voice was a bit shaky as he ran his fingers through her hair, the dream/memory still echoing through his mind. She noded, "I'm sorry.." What were you supposed to say in a situation like this? Not that it mattered, she knew there was nothing she could say to make it better. He was about to tell her not to worry about it when a knock came to the door, barely audible through the coffin's thick walls. The lid was quietly opend by the shadows as Alucard sat up and stretched with a yawn. He pulled the sheet up from the foot of the coffin and covered up his Fluff Ball, "What?" Seras poked her head in shyly, "Um.. Miss Candy?" Her sleepy/grouchy reply, "Nani yo?" Seras was confused yet again and looked to her Master, hopeing he'd know what she'd said. No such luck, he just shruged his shoulders. Candy yawned and sat up, holding the sheet in place with one hand while the other ran through her hair to make sure it wasn't all over the place, "Means: Whadd'ya want."

Alucard wraped his arms around her shoulders, her back pressed comfortably against his chest and burried his face in her hair as Seras' brain caught up, "Oh! .. Um.. Master said you wanted to decorate for Christmas.. Walter wants to know how you would like everything decorated.. He really loves Christmas and tends to go overboard with the decorating..." Candy looked up at her friend in confusion to which he gave her a sweet smile, "Don't let me ruin your holliday, Love." She smiled too before giving him a kiss, "No. Not my holliday. It's **our **holliday. And I'm going to make sure you enjoy it too!" She gave him another kiss before turning back to Seras, "I'll be up in just a minute." She noded and went back upstairs to let the buttler know.

Candy was happy as she opend another box of decorations, the Trans Siberian Orchestra playing over the loud speaker. Walter had originally pulled out some 'classic' Christmas CD's, but she insisted on listening to this. After listening to their version of 'O Come All Ye Faithful/O Holy Night' (an instramental piece), pretty much everyone agreed it was MUCH better than the old version and let the music continue. She handed a piece of greenery to Father Anderson to put up as Alucard brought in another box. She giggled as he crinkled his nose at the music, it was O' Come All Ye Faithful played on an acoustic guitar. Anderson scoffed at him, "What's wrong, Vampire? Can't handle a bit of Christmas music?" He found a small wooden ornament coliding with his head and Candy looking **far** too innocent as the vampire laughed at him. He was about to say something when he was shushed as another song came on. It was one of her favorites so she stoped and just listend as the deep voice began to sing a slow, slightly whistful tune.

*TIME

STANDING ALL ALONE

I BLED FOR YOU

I WANTED TO

EACH DROP MY OWN

SLOWLY THEY DEPART

BUT FALL IN VAIN

LIKE DESERT RAIN

AND STILL THEY FALL ON AND ON AND ON

The tune picks up slightly as the voice softens and raises in pitch

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW

AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS

ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW

It returns to the tune at the begining

SO

DRIFTING THROUGH THE DARK

THE SYMPATHY

OF NIGHT'S MERCY

INSIDE MY HEART

IS YOUR LIFE THE SAME?

DO GHOSTS CRY TEARS?

DO THEY FEEL YEARS?

AS TIME JUST GOES ON AND ON AND ON

The tune picks up dramaticly

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW

AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS

ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW

I'M LOOKING FOR YOU

I'M LOOKING FOR I DON'T KNOW WHAT

I CAN'T SEE THERE ANYMORE

AND ALL MY TIME'S BEEN TAKEN

IS THIS WHAT IT SEEMS?

THE LURE OF A DREAM

AND I'M AFRAID TO WALK BACK THROUGH THAT DOOR

TO FIND THAT I'VE AWAKENED

The voice turns to a more upset and saddend tone

THE NIGHT SEEMS TO CARE

THE DREAMS IN THE AIR

THE SNOW'S COMING DOWN

IT BECKONS ME DARE

IT WHISPERS, IT HOPES

IT HOLDS AND CONFIDES

AND OFFERS A BRIDGE

ACROSS THESE DIVIDES

THE PARTS OF MY LIFE

I'VE TRIED TO FORGET

IT'S GATHERED EACH PIECE

AND CAREFULLY KEPT

SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK

BEYOND ALL THE COLD

THERE IS A CHILD

THAT'S PART OF MY SOUL

THAT'S PART OF MY SOUL

It returns to the tune at the begining

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON

GOT TO GET BACK TO A REASON I ONCE KNEW

AND THIS LATE IN THE SEASONS

ONE BY ONE DISTRACTIONS FADE FROM VIEW

THE ONLY REASON I HAVE LEFT IS

YOU

Candy and Alucard seemed to be the only ones that found a deeper meaning to the words of the song (not intentional on the band's part, of corse, but to them) as everyone else continued to decorate.

*The song -Go down to #17: .com/trans-siberian-orchestra/the-lost-christmas-eve/anno-domine-album-version

AN: Just wanted to go ahead and get this part out. Sorry it's so short.

Alucard: goes back over the lyrics for the fifth time "I'm lost."

Cat: "R&R please while I explain it to him. Ne?" =^_____^= ~3


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 25: Back To A Reason**

Alucard laid atop his coffin, arms folded behind his head as he let his mind wander, the song was stuck in his head and refused to stop replaying itself. Strange how all the music his Fluff Ball listend to reminded him of something from his past. At least it wasn't that crap that was currently popular amongst humans. That 'pop', as his fledgling called it, made absolutely no sense to him what so ever. It really didn't help that Police Girl insisted on listening to it so damn loud that it could be heard through the thick stone walls all the way in his room (that was down a seperate hallway from her's!)

Time

Standing all alone

I bled for you

I wanted to

Each drop my own

_A young man, perhaps in his mid twenties, struggled to sit up amongst the chaos. His stomach and right shoulder felt as though it were on fire. He managed to get to his knees, his shoulder length black hair sticking to his face in a muddy, tangled mess as he looked down to see blood gushing from his wounds. No. He couldn't die. Not yet._

Slowly they depart

But fall in vain

Like desert rain

And still they fall on and on and on

_He picked up a sword from a near-by soldier. He didn't need it any more, he was dead. He grit his teeth against the pain and charged on ahead back into the fray. Everywhere he looked soldiers were falling. There was so much blood on everyone, it was difficult to tell who was the enimy as no one had any uniforms. No, uniforms were for the king's men, not them. Not the lowly pesants that had to fight day in and day out just for their survival. He tore through another man, not really careing any more if he was friend or foe. His blade was dull from all the blood and bits of flesh that clung to it. No one seemed to care any more that their friends and family were dieing all around them, that they were litterally walking atop their dead bodies. _

Got to get back to a reason...

_Why were they fighting anyways? All he remembered was the elderly man he had been working for handing him a sword and telling him to go out and fight. He'd apparently stepped on a soldier that wasn't quite dead yet as the man grabbed his ankle causing him to fall face first into a large puddle of bloody mudd. He began choking as someone decided to use him as the latest addition to the floor of corpses, stepping on his upper back so he couldn't lift his face from the puddle to breath. _

One by one distractions fade from view

So

Drifting through the dark

The sympathy

Of night's mercy

Inside my heart

Is your life the same?

Do ghosts cry tears?

Do they feel years?

As time just goes on and on and on

_The sounds of the battle were slowly fading along with his struggles to get the bastard off of him so he could breath. He vaguely remembered being lifted up by his hair before everything went black. Oh how he just wanted to stay there. Floating in the dark nothingness that surrounded him, soothed him, calmed him. Was this death? Was this what everyone was so afraid of? He just relaxed and let the darkness take him in._

I'm looking for you

I'm looking for I don't know what

I can't see there anymore

And all my time's been taken

_The image of a goung lady from his village flashed through his mind, then the feeling of regret settled into his stomach. He had planned to persue her, perhaps marry her, have a family.. That won't be happening now, though. He will never get the chance to know the joys of being a husband, a father.. He couldn't remember his father. He wanted to be there for his children like he'd always wanted his father there for him. Yes, that's what he wanted more than anything; a family. He wanted to have a family to spend his hard earned money on at the end of the week, just to see them smile. Someone he knew would never betray him, use him, hurt him... He wanted someone to love._

Is this what it seems?

The lure of a dream

And I'm afraid to walk back through that door

To find that I've awakened

_A soft voice made it's way through his jumbled thoughts. It was offering a second chance. He could live again and have the chance to see his dreams become reality. A chance to have that family he so yearned for. He opend his eyes to find himself in a lavish room decorated in fine silks and paintings. The voice was coming from everywhere, yet nowhere as he laid atop a plush bed covered in the finist of silk. It was so soft, he'd never felt anything like it and he didn't want to go back to living in that filthy vilage. Not after experiencing this. All thoughts of living in the village with that girl were gone from his mind only to be replaced with visions of bringing her to a place like this and watching her surprise and joy as she found out that this was where they'd be living for the rest of their years._

The night seems to care

The dreams in the air..

It whispers, it hopes

It holds and confides

And offers a bridge

Across these divides

_He didn't quite understand what the voice meant about becoming a 'child of the night'.. He didn't really care as it continued with it's offer; power beyond his wildest dreams, servants of his own, all the women he could ever want, riches beyond all he'd ever hopewd for, eternal life... all he had to do was say yes and give this voice his soul and he could become a 'No Life King'.. What the hell? What did he need a soul for anyways? He agreed whole-heartedly._

The parts of my life

I've tried to forget

It's gathered each piece

And carefully kept

_He did some pretty foolish things back then, including turning so many people at one point that they began killing each other over what few humans were left._

Somewhere in the dark

Beyond all the cold

There is a child

That's part of my soul

...The only reason I have left is you

_His thoughts turned to his Fluff Ball. She made him feel so good, the way she seemed to look up to him, never ordering him around or trying to tell him what he can or can't do, treating him as though he were a normal person just like her.. He prayed that he might be lucky enough to keep her for at least a little while longer. _

He opend his eyes as he began to feel a bit lonely in the cavernous room and phased up to the library to find his Fluff asleep on the sofa, a book open in her lap. He smiled at the scene before moving the book and gentley picking her up and phasing them up to her room where he tucked her into bed. He snuggled up next to her and ran his fingers through her hair as he drifted off to sleep. This was as close to a family as he was ever going to get.

AN: Well? Sorry I turned it into a songfic there... I usually don't like songfics, but, I was listening to it again and this popped into my head and with out the words to the song, I didn't think it would make much sense.. But, um.. yea.

Seras: finishes reading the capter for the tenth time "OH! Now I get it! Ok!"

Alucard: "About time... R&R please!" ^_____^


	26. Chapter 26

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 26: Snow Day**

Alucard stired slightly in his sleep as Candy slid from the bed. She had awoke to the sound of people shouting and laughing outside and went to see what was going on. She quietly opend the door to the balcony and stepped outside into the crisp air and everything went silent. The soldiers and house staff stood frozen to their spots, some even in mid-throw of a snowball fight, all looking at her with fear. They were afraid she'd get angry for them taking some time off to enjoy the first decent snow of this unusually warm winter. She gave them a warm smile and wave as she got an idea and scooped up a handfull of snow from the railing of the balcony, packing it into a decent snowball with a mischevious grin upon her face.

Alucard was torn from his dreams of his Fluff Ball when something wet and cold hit him in the back of the head followed by a familiar giggle. He turned over only to receive another snowball in his face. He caught sight of the end of her ponytail going over the balcony as he wiped the snow from his face. He was right behind her as she landed softly in a pile of fresh snow and rolled out of the way, immediately throwing another snowball in a random direction, coincidentally hitting her vampire again. She ducked behind the nearest person, one of the soldiers, as Alucard threw a snowball back at her. The soldier shouted in surprise as it hit him before returning fire.. erm.. snowballs, at the laughing pet of his boss.

Eventually they split into teams as Seras and Father Anderson joined the fray. It was Candy, Alucard, Seras and Anderson VS The soldiers and staff. No one bothered going in for lunch, they were just having too much fun getting to play fight with their boss, her pet, whom they were usually too afraid to even look at, and especially their Chief, Ms Victoria, whom worked them like dogs. Most of the staff's attacks were directed at Candy and Alucard while the soldiers focused on Seras, pelting her with their best snowballs. The priest was only getting hit by stray snowballs here and there, mostly ones that were aimed at his Kitten as she used him for a shield half the time (well, she was still in her nightgown!) They finally called it quits when the sun began to set and everyone was wore out and hungry.

Walter sighed in defeat as Candy invited everyone to eat in the dinning room, bringing in with them a ton of snow that stuck to their cloths and shoes. He approched Candy after she finnished her dinner, she didn't eat much normally so everyone else was still eating. "Forgive me, but, there have been reports of Freak activity near the park. It seems that they have been attacking some of the children whom were playing there and..." She didn't need to hear any more. She excused herself from the table and let everyone know they had the night off before going to find Alucard. That was an easy enough task, he was in the kitchen having his own dinner which she snagged from him and took care of the last few drops. He smiled as he happily pulled her into his lap and burried his face in her neck, taking a bite as she told him what the buttler had said, suggesting they go out for some fun tonight. She felt her blood drip down her neck as he smiled at the suggestion.

Alucard smiled contently as he watched his Fluff Ball run around the park playing her own twisted version of 'tag' with the freaks. The rules were simple; They run and she 'tags' them with either a throwing knife or her katana. She yawned as she made her way back over to him, covered in blood, "Well, that was fun.. What do you want to do next?" He had taken a break from their game of tag after he'd killed about ten or so of them. The fools thought they could kill his Master by out-numbering them, but even he was surprised by how much energy she had and how quickly she moved. "Or are you still too wore-out from the snowball fight?" He gave her a sly smirk at her comment just before tackling her to the ground.

One moment she's teasing the vampire, the next, she's on the ground, her hands held firmly above her head while said sexy vampire smothers her with lustful kisses. Oh, he's never too wore-out for this. She got an idea as she felt just how hard he was and shifted her hips slightly. He didn't pay any attention to what she was doing until he found himself on his back with the Fluff stratling his waist, a mischevious smile dancing uppon her face. "You have far too much energy tonight, love." he moaned softly as she ground her hips into his, her smile widening, "Gotta' catch me first." She gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose before dashing off, giggling girlishly.

He considered just staying there, but there was a little something that needed to be taken care of and he had no idea when she'd give up and come back for him. So he got up with a frustrated huff and went after the little bundle of energy. They ran through the small wooded area of the park for a good thirty minutes. He'd almost have her, then she'd dash off in another direction, barely missing geting caught. He was frustrated and growing tired of this game, yet, he still enjoyed it. He hadn't felt the thrill of the chase in a long time.

He finally caught her, throwing her to the ground so roughly she wondered if she'd really made him angry. She tried to sit up, but found him ontop of her in an instant, attacking her neck with rough kisses and bites. She didn't have time to notice her cloths gone before he entered her and started up a demanding pace. He was like a wild animal and it only served to get her even more aroused as he groweld and moaned his pleasure as he continued to pound into her. He bit into her small breast roughly in responce to her diging her nails into his back, causing rivlets of blood to flow down his perfectly sculpted body, mixing with the sweat and dirt that covered them both. She was holding onto him for dear life as he fucked her raw, not seeming to notice or care if she was in any real pain. Her legs had began to cramp up from holding onto his lean waist so tightly when he finally came, throwing his head back with a loud roar that she was sure all of London could hear.

He kept that akward position for a few moments as he emptied himself into his young master, her blood dripping from his mouth down his throat and chest before collapsing on top of her. They lay there like that, just holding eachother as they tried to catch their breath, for what seemed like hours untill they recovered from their mind-blowing orgasms. Alucard proped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at his playful little Fluff Ball as the smell of sex hung heavily around them. The smile quickly fell from his face, however, and was replaced by a look of concern as he saw the damage he'd caused her. Her neck and chest were all tore up and bloody.

She realized what he was so concerned about when she'd noticed that she couldn't feel most of her neck and a good portion of her upper chest. "It's alright." She tried to sooth him with a gentle hand on his cheek, which he held and kissed lovingly as he appologized. She could feel the wounds healing up already as she gazed into his gorgeous red eyes. She heard a soft 'I love you' whispered into her flesh just before he began licking the wounds. She closed her eyes with a soft smile as she ran her hand through his silky onyx locks, his toung still working gently over her tender flesh, "I love you too, Alucard-sama."

He paused a moment as her soft words made their way into his mind. She was the only person he'd ever told that he loved, and the only person who had ever said they love him. The feeling of her hand working it's way through his hair again brought him out of his musings and he continued cleaning up her wound, noticeing with mild interest that it had heald its self some on its own. He dismissed it quickly, however, as she continued to pet his hair, her breathing soft and even as though she had fallen asleep. He let his mind wander a bit as he finished cleaning the blood off of her and making sure the wound healed up. Once he was sure not a scratch was left on her petit body, he laid next to her, holding her protectivly in his arms as he tried to think of somthing special to do for her.

Common sense kicked back in when he felt her shiver and curl up closer to him; it was the middle of winter, they were naked, and she was mortal. He quickly phased them back to her room in the Hellsing mansion, making sure to light the fireplace and set up some soft blankets in front of it for them to sleep. He'd heard Walter complaining just before they left that the heating was out, but didn't think anything of it at the time. He was slightly glad that it was out, sitting here in front of the fire, trying to keep warm, brought back a nastalgic feeling. Central air and heat was nice, convienient, but he sometimes missed the old days when the only heating was the fireplace where everyone would gather and spend time together, and when the best way to cool off in the hot summer months was a dip in the lake.

A smile spread across his face as an idea struck him. His Love enjoyed history and was always asking him what it was like when he was younger. Why not show her? He was sure he could find somewhere for them to go that wasn't too terribly dependant on modern convieniences. It would most certainly take some time to find, but he was sure that he could find it for her. With that in mind, he let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber along side his Love and Master.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get that out.. We had the first part slap us up-side the head while Mommy gave us a massage a couple of days ago to try and get rid of this stupid tension headache.. We had had it for about three days streight.. it finally went away after we took some Tylonol PM last night.. My GOD, that shit will knock your ass out! lol! We took it because we didn't want to bother Mommy for some meds as the headache was starting to turn into a migraine. So, yea.. Hope y'all liked the chapter, if you did like it, please R&R to let us know what we did right.. and if you didn't like it, please R&R to let us know how we can make it better... Please? *gives huggles and cookies to those who R&R*


	27. Chapter 27

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 27: I'm Okay!**

Candy woke to the sound of snoreing and rolled her eyes with an amused smile. Who would have thought? A vampire, snoreing. She yawned and stretched a bit, her spine poping several times in quick sucsesion as she took note of her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was on the floor, then that she wasn't cuddling her sexy vampire but a big, soft, black, snoreing dog. She had a blanket wraped around her and could feel the heat from the fireplace on her back as she wondered where the mutt came from and where her boy-toy went. Even though she was a cat person and didn't like dogs, she couldn't help petting him. He was just so soft!

The doggy stoped snoreing and sighed as soon as she stated peting him, waking slowly as he felt her hand smoothing his fur down his back. He didn't bother moving his head off his paws as he opened one eye to glance at her as she pondered where he had come from and where her Love was. She stoped petting him as his head snaped up to look at the door just before Walter came in with breakfast- erm- lunch. He stoped for a moment, looking at the dog, then shook his head and put down the tray, "I'm not even going to ask." Candy smiled up at the old buttler, "Good, 'cause I have no idea." He chucked softly as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Lunch didn't go too well. She burnt her toung on her tea, spilled it in her lap, then stubbed her toe on the leg of a chair when she went to get a clean set of cloths. After she had changed she found the doggy gone along with her lunch.. Walter must have snuck in and took it.. She tripped down a flight of stairs, landing infront of a group of soldiers who were on their way out for training. She didn't bother getting up, just waved a hand in the air and shouted, "I'm Okay!" to which they responded by laughing and helping her up. She then turned to the stairs, glared and pointed a finger at them before declareing, "I'll get you back for that!"

She now sat in her office, her head proped up on her elbow as she signed another paper. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door, "Come in... Mornin'!" She perked up as Father Anderson walked in, "Afternoon, Kitten. Ye got some visiters 'ere." He moved out of the way so the men could come in and Candy scrambled to try and get her desk in atleast a bit of order. She yelped and jumped out of her chair, pointing an accusing finger at the stack of paper, "Damn you! You're in allegence with the chair and stairs aren't you!?!?!" The men gave eachother strange looks, they'd heard rumors that the new Head of Hellsing was insaine. Anderson just sighed and gave her a sympathetic look, "Bad day, 'eh?" She pouted as she slid back into her chair, holding her injured finger, "Yes." He laughed quietly to himself, she always acted like this when she had a bad day.

"So.. What's up?" One man was about to answer when Alucard came through the floor right in front of him, scaring the crap out of him. He looked back when he heard a yelp, "Sorry, didn't know you were there." His big, insaine smile was plastered on his face as usual as he laughed to himself and went to stand next to his Fluff Ball. Candy looked at the guy he'd scared, "Um.. You alright? Want some water or something?" "I-I'm alright, thank you." He was still clutching his chest, trying to calm his raceing heart when the Hellsing Pet took his masters injured finger into his mouth, causing her to shiver as he worked his toung over the papercut, soothing away the pain.

They could hardly believe what they were seeing. She truly must be insaine to let a vampire, pet or not, suck on her finger like that. Or let him get his mouth anywhere near her for that matter! He didn't take longer than he needed, however, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "All better now." She gave him a super sweet and adoreable look and said in an equally sweet voice, "Thank-ee." before giving him a big hug araound the waist to which he merely chuckled and lay a gloved hand on her head. She wondered what was wrong as she let him go and turned her attention back to her visitors, he wasn't being as cuddly as usual.. Maybe he was getting tired of her?.. Meh, she'll think on that later.

Alucard noticed a few cars pulling up to the mansion with tiny British flags on them. He started walking to the other side of the room, towards the front door when Candy asked him where he was going. "The Queen's here." He answered her casually just before walking through the wall. That's what the men had come for; to tell her the Queen was on her way. Candy hopped up from her seat and ran after the vampire, "Wait for me!" Alucard stopped as he heard a thud, then Candy yelling on the other side, "Damn wall! How dare you jump out in front of me like that!" He burst out laughing as he realized she had tried to follow him through the wall.

She huffed in annoyance as she heard the laughter from the next room over and tried to glare a hole through the wall as she crossed her arms, the two men and priest were trying their hardest not to laugh behind her. She quickly gave up on destroying the evil wall and used the door. Anderson quickly stoped laughing and ran after her when he heard her yelp followed by several thuds. He found her laying upside down on the bottom steps, her legs fliped over her so her feet touched the floor above her head. Good thing she was wearing bloomers. "I'm okay!" She rolled finnished the last summersault herself and rolled over onto her knees before jumping to her feet and pointing at the stairs, looking toward Alucard and the group who'd just walked in before she fell, "You saw that, right? The stairs just came out of nowhere!"

Anderson just shook his head and laughed as he made his way down, followed by the messengers. "Yer such a little cluts some times, Kitten. Ye alright?" He looked her over quickly as everyone had themselves a good laugh at her expence. "I'm o-tay." She assured him, but he insisted on fretting over a few bruises she'd gotten. He stopped and stood up as a little old lady came over, bowing respectfuly to her. She gave Candy a small smile, "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Candy gave her a big smile and did a half curtsie half bow (have you ever seen a Japanese girl curtsie? Like that. It's cute!), "Yes ma'am, I'm alright."

The smile dropped from the old ladie's face as she watched a nasty bruise on her arm quickly fade and dissapear. "So, the rumors are true? You aren't Human, are you?" Candy gave her a serious look, "You can thank the Vatican for that. They're the ones who gave me all my medicine when I was little." She nodded to the young lady and gave her a small smile. "I've heard rumor about that too. Which is one reason I'm here. We need to get these rumors streightened out." Alucard offered her his arm as she began toward the parlor. "Thank you, Alucard. A gentalman as always."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 28: You remind me of him.**

Candy sat quietly at the end of the sofa, nearest the door and watched as Alucard and the Queen chatted like old friends. It wasn't until Walter brought in the tea that they even acknowledged that she was there. It reminded her of the way the other children would treat her at school; act like she wasn't there, hoping that she would just dissapear and they wouldn't have to share the same room with her. She looked down at her tea as they continued their disscusion, completely ignoreing her. Earl Grey again.. yuck. She set it back on the table and sat back in her seat slightly depressed. She really just wanted a hug right now.. But everyone was far too buisy oogling over the Queen.

After a good thirty minutes of listening to their mindless chatter, she decided to go on up and do some more paperwork. It was better than being treated like she wasn't even there. No one even spared her a glance as she made her way out of the festive parlor, all decorated for Christmas. She didn't feel like being in such a happy looking room right now anyways. She slid into the chair behind her desk and sighed. She prefered to be alone with no one in the room than alone in a croud. The paperwork helped to take her mind off of things for a while, but she still wanted that damned hug.

Alucard waited a few minutes after his Fluff Ball left before changing the subject. "So, about my new Master.." The old lady smiled, "She's a cute little thing, isn't she?" His smile turned to one of pride, "Yes she is. And I was just wondering-" "If I know anything about her history?" she finished for him, catching him off guard. "I don't know much, but I will tell you what I do know." He smiled gratefuly as she began, "Let's see. Her parents were Amelia Anderson and Richard Willis Hellsing. I'm sure you know Ms Amelia Anderson was Father Alexander Anderson's little sister." He noded as she continued, "Their mother was Clarice Anderson and their father was known only as Damien. He was quite a strange fellow. My elder brother was aquaintences with him." She took a sip of tea before adding as a bit of an after thought, "Miss Candice really reminds me quite a bit of him. Mostly shy and quiet, but occasionally silly, especially when he would trip or something to try and cover up his clumsiness." she laughed a bit at the memory. "He most certianly had a short fuse, though. I remember when I was very young he and my brother got into an arguement. I don't really remember what was said, but it angered Damien to the point where he actually picked my brother up and threw him across the room with only one hand. And you know how overweight my brother was." They both had a good laugh at that.

"But I will never forget those eyes of his. They were the same hazle green as Miss Candice's, but that time he threw my brother, the had turned a bright red. I still don't believe he was completely Human." She closed her eyes and tried to remember more as she took another sip of tea. There was something else strange about him.. Now what was it? "Ah! I remember, now! Remember when we first met? I said that you reminded me of someone? It was him. Same nose, same charming smile, black hair, vary pale.. And when he got angry that time, his eyes were just like yours... You wouldn't happen to have a son or brother, would you?" He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No ma'am. All of my siblings died as children. And I'm dead, remember? It's not possible for me to have a child." "Such a shame." He nodded in agreement. It would be nice, if it were possible, to have at least one little munchkin to watch grow up and terrorize the world.

They talked until nearly sunset before she left and Alucard went out for a bit. Candy watched from her office window as the cars drove away and Alucard walked leisurely down the street toward town. She sighed as she watched his fading form as the sun's last few rays dissapeared. He didn't even say goodbye or that he was even going anywhere. Damn. What a great day this has turned out to be. She leaned against the window, her forehead touching the cool glass as her arms wraped around herself. Hell, it looked like that was the only way she'd get a hug today. Not without going and bothering someone.

Seras found Candy in the kitchen around 9:00pm drinking a pack of blood. She seemed to be in her own little world. "Um, Miss Candy? Are you alright?" She took a seat next to her boss and gave her a worried look. "Hm?" She looked up at the blond Vampire, "Oh, yea. I'm fine." "No you're not." The older lady gave her a knowing look, "Tell me."

Candy sighed, "I don't know. Just down I guess." She went to take another drink, but found tha packet empty, so she settled for just chewing on the spout. "Well, you and Master seem to be pretty close. What's going on there? I mean, I've never seen him so happy before. Well, not unless he's slaughtering something." Both ladies laughed, he did love killing things, didn't he? Candy sighed again, this time a small smile graced her face. "He really is something else, isn't he? I love him." Seras just about choked on her own spit. "Y-You What? Does he know?" Candy giggled shyly and nodded, "He's the one who said it first.. That he loves me.."

Seras' jaw dropped. There was just no way! Her Master and his Master were in **love**?!?! "A-Are you sure? I mean, what if it's just..?" She stopped, seeing Candy shake her head. "I know we haven't known eachother long, but.. I just can't immagine being without him.. And he's old enough to know the difference between love and lust, right?" Seras just sat there staring at the redhead, bewildered. She honestly didn't know what to think about this information. Candy gave one last sigh before standing and tossing the empty blood pack into the trash, "I guess I'm going to bed.. I'll see you later." She gave the ditzy blond a warm smile before heading up to bed.

She opend the door to find the lights off and candles lit all around the room, giving the room an ageless feeling, almost as if she'd stepped back in time. And there in the middle of her bed was a sexy, half-dressed Vampire. She couldn't help but smile as she crawled up next to him. He was in nothing but a pair of leather pants that were un buttoned. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever comeing to bed." He teased as she leaned in to give him a kiss. "I was hungry." He smiled at her and rolled them over so he was on top, "Well then, are you ready for desert?" He licked his lips at the thought of what he had planned for her tonight. She shivered at the lusty look he gave her as his hands wandered down to undo the latch on her skirt and then removed her bloomers, top, and bra, leaving her in nothing but her Hello Kitty panties.

He kissed her deaply before moving down to kiss and nip at her neck. He loved how sensitive she was there. All he had to do was give her a few licks and nibbles on the side of her neck and she was wet and ready to go. But he didn't just want a quick fuck, he wanted to play with her a bit first. Her hands were tangled in his hair, her breathing heavy as one of his large hands massaged her small breast, the other holding him up so as not to squish her. Not that she minded. She actually enjoyed his weight ontop of her, she found it rather comforting.

He smiled into her neck as she hissed in pleasure. Oh how he loved those little noises of hers. She squeeked softly when he pinched her nipple harder than usual. Her hips were grinding against his, begging him to hurry up and stop teasing her. He chuckled softly and moved a hand down to hold her hips still, "Impatent much?" He teased and laughed when she gave him a little whimper. He kissed her once more before sliding off the bed and going over to the coffeetable for something.

He returned with several things she had never thought about useing in bed. He set them down on the nightstand and pulled a rope and knife out of his back pocket, a sadistic smile on his face. Now **that** she had thought of useing. He tied her hands to the headboard, making sure the knot was tight enough so she couldn't escape. She licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes following the sharp, shiny blade as he stratled her hips again and ran the blade over her pale skin, just grazing the skin so it left no marks. She shivered at the feeling of the cool metal gliding over her flesh and the look in his eyes as he imagined all the things he could do to her with the six inch blade.

He ran the blade back up from the waist band of her panties up her stomach, between her breasts and eased up on it as it reached the base of her throat. His smile widend as he saw her eyes roll back in pleasure at the pain and he dipped his head down to lick up the blood, savoring the coppery taste as his toung caressed the shallow, rapidly healing cut. It healed up far too quickly for his likeing and cut her even deeper, causing her to hiss at the pain. He looked up at her to make sure it wasn't too much. He didn't think it was too deep, but he didn't want to really hurt her. She just laughed at his worried expression and arched her body up into the knife, making the wound even deeper. "Don't worry, I've been wounded much worse than this before."

His sadistic smile returned with a vengence as he tore through the flesh of her abdomin, making her scream out in delicious pain, blood pouring from the wound, which he greedily lapped up. She looked so damn good covered in blood. He carved various designs into her skin, savoring her pained gasps and moans. He took great pleasure in the fact that he could do this to her and not worry about scarring her, as he wrote a sweet love note in her skin in German. He sat back and admired his work as his living canvas trembled beneath him from the pain and excitement, a dark lust filling her hazle eyes as the brown and blue were quickly being overtaken by green. He kissed her passionately and tossed the knife to the side, his hands tangling in her auburn hair as the knife hit the floor noisily and he relished in the taste of her sweet mouth as their toungs fought for dominince.

She didn't know how much more of this sweet torture she could take. She had already cum twice from just the damn knife tearing through her flesh. Damn him. Why did he have to be so good at this? He decided to save the other items for later and quickly disposed of his pants, that, by now were far too tight, even being left undone. Her now bloody Hello Kitty panties were also discarded as ke kissed his way up her blood coated body to give her another kiss. She moaned softly as she tasted her own blood on his toung and he easily untied the rope, leting her run her hands over his body that was also covered in her blood.

He thrust into her roughly, without warning and continued to drive into her with a force that would shatter a normal Human's bones and at speeds that no Human could even imagine. It was pure heaven as she wraped her legs around his thrusting hips and held onto him for dear life. Their combined screams, moans and growels of ecstasy could be clearly heard all over the manor along with the thudding of the headboard of her bed against the wall.

Seras stood in the traning room along with almost half of her soldiers, all paused in what they were doing to listen to the elder Vampire and his Master go at it like a couple of damned rabbits. Seras' face was red as a tomato as she heard them scream/growl eachother's names, then all went quiet. After a few minutes everyone seemed to come back to their senses and went back to what they were doing. Murmers could be heard from the men as their commander continued to stare at the celing in horror. "Damn. Think she's still in one piece?" "That must have been one hell'va fuck." "No shit. Man, if I could last that damn long, I'd have all the girls!" Laughter filled the room and Seras snaped out of her stooper. "That's enough! Back to your training! All of you!" She really needed to have a talk with her Master.

AN: Sorry, we got a little stuck on this one.. =-__-U=

And please remember: Reviews and comments are to us as Blood and gore is to Alucard-sama! ~3


	29. Chapter 29

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 29**

Candy had woke to find that her sexy Vampire had snuck off while she was asleep.. Damn. She rolled onto her back and hissed slightly at the pain that shot deliciously through her abdomin from last night's activities. Oh, he was good. She let herself drift back off to sleep as a smile played across her face from the memory of what he'd done to her, with her.

Alucard wandered about the mansion for the good pard of the day, looking for something to do while his Fluff Ball slept. Anderson and Walter were buisy with decorating and were in too good of a mood to really mess with them any, although he was able to get the priest to throw a bayonette at him once by commenting on how good a fuck his niece was and spared no details. Not that the priest minded them being together all that much, he just didn't want to know about it, nor did he want the rest of the world. Walter and Police Girl were equally mortified by the gory details as a few mades were shocked about what they'd 'overheard'. He didn't care. Let them spread rumors, it would just let everyone know that she's his and they lost their chance at such an amazing lady.

He decided to go out and do some Christmas shopping after he found nothing else to entertain himself with. Police Girl insisted on coming with him and pestering him with questions about random crap. Their destination: The mall, of corse.

Seras stopped dead in her tracks the moment she noticed what store her Master was heading for first, her face red as a tomato. Did all men have to be such perverts? She decided to just wait for him outside and prayed no one noticed she was waiting for someone to come out of the 'Adult Entertainment' shop. She was happy he didn't have anything when he came back out, although he looked a bit dissapointed. "Humans have no imagination." He sighed as he walked by his fledgling onto the next shop.

Seras chose the next shop by just about litterally dragging her Master by the arm into a department store. She searched the Ladie's department for something for her Boss, but to no avail. Every time she found something she thought the girl might like, her master would comment about how it was too revealing, too plain, too modern, too slutty, ect. So frustrating.

Candy was confused as she wokeup unable to move, a terrible stench permiating the room... She opend her eyes reluctantly to find Father Maxwell, still in bandages from the beating she'd given him, glaring evily at her. She merely smiled sweetly, pissing him off even more.

A loud crack echoed through out the old dungeon and her smile grew as pain shot through her face. He was pissed. He stormed over to a nearby table that had an array of old and very fun looking toys on it. He came back with an evil smile plastered on his face and began beating her with a whip. He delighted in her screams of agony as the whip tore across her bare ass. As to where her cloths went, she had no clue.

He laughed as he inspected her wounds, "How's that feel you little bitch?" She hissed as he jabbed a finger into a wound, her body began to shake slightly and he turned her around, fully expecting her to be crying.

She was laughing! The sick little whore was laughing! "Oh! It hurts so good!" She laughed even harder at the disturbed look on the man's face.

He groweld a pathetic little Human growl and fetched another toy, this one had been sitting in the hot coals of the nearby oven. It looked like nothing more than a long piece of iron, maybe an inch in diamiter, red hot and deliciously engraved with centuries old blood from it's previous victums.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me, you little shit. I will make you beg for mercy!" He hit her across the ribs with the bar causing her to scream as she felt not only her skin burn, but a couple of ribs crack from the impact. He yelled in frustration and commensed beating her with the hot iron after she'd started laughing again. Her screams filled the dungons as the twisted priest took out his rage on the small girl.

Alucard and Seras returned to the mannor just before sun down only to have Walter meet them at the door, frantic and hoping Candy had merely gone shopping with them. "Father Anderson has gone out to search for her.. We can't find her anywhere!"

Alucard was gone in an instant. He checked her office, her room, and his room just to be sure, but only found an odd scent in her room. He recognised that scent and went to find the priest.

AN: Sorry for taking so long.. Been pretty depresed here lately.. Alright.. Off to eat us some chocolate cake!

Alucard: "R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeeese?!? And maybe she'll update more often.. or learn to use a damn dictionary.."

Cat: "I heard that!" throws random objects at the hottie who merely phases out and leaves her alone to sulk


	30. Chapter 30

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 30: Lost And Found**

Anderson stormed quickly through areas he thought his Kitten might have gone; the park, library, museum, book stores, Asian markets, toy stores.... She was nowhere to be found. Why did she always have to forget her cell phone?

He was trying to think of anywhere else she might have gone when he found himself violently thrown and pinned against a wall. "Where is she?!" The priest looked streight into the pissed off Vampire's eyes, "I don't know! I've been searchin' everywhere I can think of she might 'ave gone! She forgot her damn cellphone again, or I would 'ave called her."

Alucard calmed down a bit seeing that the priest was just as worried about her as he was. He sighed in frustration and let him go, running a hand over his face as he tried to think of where to look for her.

"Ye really do love her, don't ye?" He rested a hand on the Vampires shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I do hope ye can forgive me, yer no monster at all. No monster could love anyone as much as ye love her."

Alucard gave him a half-hearted smile, "Guess you aren't so bad yourself, Priest."

Blood continued pouring from her wounds as she hung limply from the celing by her wrists, a smile still on her face as Maxwell threw a fit and stormed out, slamming the huge steel door behind him.

She laughed quietly to herself, he was so fun to mess with. She waited a few moments while some of her more severe wounds healed up. She'd never been able to heal this quickly before. She figured it must be from consuming so much of Alucard's blood lately.

She looked up at the iron cuffs binding her wrists together. They were old and very well made, too bad she'd have to break them, the'd be a nice addition to a museum.

She lifted herself up so one leg could wrap around the thick chain and take the strain off her wrists. Now that her weight wasn't pulling at her arms, she easily yanked her wrists apart, snapping the cuffs.

Anderson had to take a break, it was getting close to sunrise and they'd yet to find any trace of her. The Vampire had turned himself into a dog and was still sniffing around franticly, trying to pick up her scent. He just wouldn't stop until he found her. He understood how the older man felt, he didn't want to stop either, but he was just too tired to continue much more.

A thud brought his attention from almost-dream-land to the Vampire not too far away. He was dead tired too as he lay in the grass looking as though he'd just fallen over dead, eyes wide open, staring at the fading stars as the light from the sun overtook the sky.

"She'll be alright. She's a very resorseful girl." He tried to reasure the Vampire, and himself, letting his head fall into his hands as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked back to Alucard when he heard him mumble something. "What?" "Nothing."

The priest gave him a funny look having barely caught one word that was mumbled, "Are ye actually prayin'? Well, I'll be damned!" Alucard looked over to the priest and laughed with him. It was a bit silly; a monster praying. "It was worth a shot."

"My God! Are you two actually getting along?" Both men jumped at the sound of the female voice and turned to see Candy walking over to them in nothing but an over-sized t-shirt. Holy shit! His prayer **was** answered!

They both jumped up to give her a hug, but Alucard got to her first, holding her tight and kissing her pasionately before fussing over the condition she was in.

Anderson's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw her. She was covered in blood and dirt. "What in God's name happend to ye, child?!"

"Not too sure really.." She responded as they fussed over the few cuts and scratches that remained. "I wan'na go home.."

On their way back, Anderson called Walter to let him know that she'd been found while she cuddled on her love as he carried her, his arms wraped tightly around her, never wanting to let her go again.

"What happend, Kitten? Ye remember anythin'?" He winced as he ran a hand through her hair, one of her most prised possesions. He'd kill whoever did this to her!

She moaned softly and spoke into Alucards neck, "I woke up in a dungeon.. Father Maxwell really isn't very good with torturing people..."

"That son of a bitch!" "Mother fucker!" They said in unison, making Candy giggle and hug her Vampire's neck a bit tighter. "It's alright, really. The worst damage was my hair." They both relaxed a bit, Anderson more than Alucard.

"Where were you being held?" She sighed as Alucard petted what was left of her hair, his heart sinking knowing how much she loved it. "Tower of London."

Anderson cringed, that was the only major historical attraction he hadn't thought of! Why had that one slipped his mind? "_It's not your fault._" He really wasn't expecting the Vampire to be listening to his thoughts, but was strangely comforted by what had been spoken in his mind.

Walter was waiting for them at the front gates along with Seras who was fidgeting nerviously, she had a bad feeling that something happend to her; that she didn't just go out and not tell anyone.

"Oh my God! Miss Candy! Are you alright?" Seras dashed over to them the moment she caught sight of them. "What happend to your hair?!" "Quiet, Police Girl. She needs to rest, then we'll get the full story."

"Yes sir.." Seras followed them quietly back to the mansion, staring at her hair the whole time. She couldn't believe someone would cut such long pretty hair! It barely reached her shoulders now. What happend?

Father Anderson left his Neice in the Vampire's care while he got some much needed rest. Alucard needed to get some sleep as well, but insisted on babying her. First things first, she needed needed a bath, **bad**.

He gently set her into the warm bath and began washing the blood and grime from her pale skin. "Perhaps there really is something to that praying crap after all, hm?" He was so happy to see her laugh.

"Sorry I'm so gross.. " she said after a moment of comfortable silence and laughed nerviously as he went to wash her back. "Don't worry, it's nothing compared to how disgusting I had gotten durring the first couple of weeks as Hellsing's pet." He laughed at the memory, not really bothered much by it for some odd reason.

"May I ask why your Uncle's scent was so strong in your room? It smelled as though he'd been there around the time Walter said you'd gone missing."

"He came by to say good morning, then stayed to talk for a bit.. I blacked out a couple of minutes after he left.." She leaned back into his arms as he swooped down to give her a kiss. "What did the two of you talk about?" He was just trying to get her mind off of whatever that piece of shit might have done to her.

"We were just discussing your Christmas present." She seemed happy with the thought of whatever she was getting for him, giddy almost. "Can you give me a hint on what it is?" She giggled happily, "Nope!"

He pouted a moment then went back to cleaning her up. He still needed to get her a present.. He pushed the thought aside as he dried her off with the fluffy towel then carried her off to bed.

Alucard sighed in contentment as she instantly fell asleep in his arms. He smiled as he too fell into a peaceful slumber, happy that his Fluff Ball was home, safe and sound in his arms where she belonged.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 31: Freedom**

Candy woke up curled tightly in her lovers' arms as he snored softly, making her giggle. "Mmm... What's so funny?" A deep, sexy, sleepy voice mumbled beside her. "You were snoring.." He blinked a few times confused, "Hm?... I don't snore." She couldn't help but giggle even more as he tightend his arms around her, still not completely awake.

He unconciously ran his fingers through her hair, as his mind tried to come back from Dream Land. He slept well, knowing she was safe in his arms. But something was off. He opend his eyes to see what it was. "..Your hair grew back.."

She looked up at him, confused, then to the hand he had in her hair. "Huh.. So it did." She shruged it off and turned back to him with a smile, "Why do you have to be so damn sexy? Especially when your half asleep?" That made him smile. He held her closer, starting to doze off again as he mumbled, "Don't know, don' care... mm.. mine..."

A soft knock came to the door followed by Anderson poking his head in. "Mornin' Kitten.. Huh. I didn't know Vampires snored..." Candy giggled again as he walked in and Alucard mumbled in his sleep that he doesn't snore. Anderson laughed quietly and shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well?" She sat up as best she could while trying to keep the blanket over her and not wake the sleepy Vampire. "Sure did. You?" "Ay, very well, thank ye... So, how's ye present comin'?" She smiled happily as she looked down at her Love who had migrated south a bit and now had his face burried in her lap, a small puddle of drool forming on the blanket. "It's coming along perfectly."

"He always so cuddly?" They both laughed softly as he mumbled something in his sleep in another language. "I'll leave the two of ye be then. It really is good to see ye so happy." He gave her a big hug and quietly left. He had a few things to do, one being to find Maxwell and beat the living shit out of him..Unfortunately, the beating would have to wait until Alucard got up so they could get some information from the bastard. He was sure the old Vampire knew at least a few good tricks for getting people to talk and making them suffer.

"I don't know! I don't know how I got out!" Maxwell screamed in agony once again as the chains holding him in the air were jerked violently, his shoulders threatening to come out of their sockets as he was suspended by his arms tied behind his back.

"Try again, Priest." Alucard said with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't gotten to do this in ages and had started to forget just how much fun it was to torture information or a confession out of people, even if they ended up being innocent.

"I just woke up in the damn hospital!" Anderson watched from across the room, enjoying the show along side Cat, who was getting **very** turned on watching the Hottie have so much fun making the bastard scream.

Tears were streaming down Maxwell's face from the pain, "Someone left a damn note that told me when and where to find the bitch so I could pay her back for what she did to me!" "Who left you the note?" "I don't know! It wasn't sighned!.. AGH!.. Stop! Please! I'll tell you whatever you want to know! Just stop jerking the damn chain like that! PLEASE!"

All over London people stoped dead in their tracks as a heart-wrenching scream echoed throughout the city while Anderson and Cat had to pop their ears to try and get them to stop ringing. Maxwell hung limply from his now dislocated arms as Alucard laughed, "Oops! Can't play that little game anymore, now can we?"

He let go of the chain completely, letting Maxwell fall to the stone floor of the dungeon where he himself had once been tortured as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What game should we play next?" He looked over his assortment of toys as he tried to decide. There were just too many fun things he could do to the man, but only so much he could take before dieing.

As he looked over the items splayed across the rusted table, something caught his eye. He smiled and picked it up, "Ah! I remember you! ..You caused me so much pain, and you loved every minute of it, didn't you?"

Maxwell looked up as best he could to see who -or what- the monster was talking to. His eyes widend in fear the moment he saw the insaine smile that was plastered across the Vampire's face and the crazed look in his eyes as he held a long, thin metal rod. Oh, yes. This was going to be fun.

Cat watched in morbid fasination and arousel as Alucard skillfuly beat the man into submission, wrenching every last detail from his mind. Anderson had to leave after a while, unable to handle much more of the other priests' screams. The entire staff at the Hellsing mansion was on edge as the cries of agony and insaine laughter echoed from the basement.

Unfortunately for Walter, the police had been called to see what all the noise was about. He couldn't stop them, however, from entering the mansion and heading streight for the sourse of the bone-chilling noises.

"What were you planning to do with her once the experiments were finnished?" "W-we hadn't thought that far ahead!" "**LIES!**" The thick iron door burst open to reveal a decent sized froup of police, all with their guns drawn. "Freeze! You'r under arest! -- Oh my God..." The lead police officer gagged at the scene and the smell.

Alucard stood covered in blood in nothing but a pair of tight lether pants (his Fluff Balls request) and his boots with the bloodied rod in one hand as he moved the hair from his face with the other. The priest hung, barely clinging to conciousness by his wrists, his feet barely reaching the ground. The far-too-sexy Vampire gave the policemen a charming smile, "Can I help you gentlmen?"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!-- Y-you monster! How could you make an innocent child watch such a thing?!? -S-someone get her out of here!" Candy giggled cutely at the men's reactions before hopping off the stool she'd been sitting on and skipping happily over to her friend, giving him a big hug and getting the priest's blood all over her pretty dress. His smile widend as he held her close and gave her a passionate kiss, making the police wonder if the man was a pedifile or this was some kind of fucked up fettish.

"Your orders, my Master?" She shivered at the sound of his deep, husky voice as his breath ghosted across her lips before he gave her another kiss. Oh how she wanted him to just throw her down and fuck her brains out right now! But, first things first. "Have fun, Koibito."

He chuckled darkly. He hadn't been given such vauge orders sense Abraham first made him his pet. He was going to have so much fun! "Releasing controll art to level three. Hold release until targets are eternally silensed." He began to move toward the Humans when Candy grabbed his arm, her face totally serious. "No. Release control art to level zero and hold until hell freezes over, heaven catches on fire and a pig gives birth to a T-rex on the fourth of July."

Alucard litterally fell on his ass laughing. "W- Where the HELL did THAT come from?!?!?!" She gave him an innocent smile and giggled, "No idea."

He laid there on the cold, bloodied stone floor for a moment and sighed as he felt the seals release his power completely. He was free. He was finally free.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hellsing Goes American**

**Chapter 32: Bloodlust Strikes**

He laid there on the cold, bloodied stone floor for a moment and sighed as he felt the seals release his power completely. He was free. He was finally free.

The police officers didn't know what hit them. One moment they were completely disgusted with what they saw and confused as to what they were talking about, then they were covered in their chief's blood and running for their lives as they were chased down by the hounds of Hell.

Candy smiled as she leaned against the door frame and listend to Alucard's laughter as he played with the Humans. She was happy he was having so much fun. She shivered as the screams echoed throughout the basement's long and winding corridors. The dumb asses, they ran into the basement instead of out of it! And Alucard knew every scratch on every stone down here along with it's history. There was no hope in hell of them ever getting out alive.

She waited patently for him to return after the screams stoped and the basement became deathly silent. After a moment, curiosity got the better of her and she went to see what had become of the fools.

She rounded a corner to find Alucard sitting in a large puddle of blood, body parts scattered around him, there was even an arm stuck inbetween a couple of stones on the celing, still holding it's gun.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a huge, twisted smile, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. "Did we have fun, Love?" Her only responce was him tackling her to the ground and ripping her cloths off.

There was no one home in those gorgous ruby eyes of his as he went right into screwing her sensless. Getting his full power back so sudenly had thrown him into a bloodlust. She had never seen anyone like this before and it scared her, but also excited her as he roughly pounded into her, causing her to scream from the pain of his hips slamming into her own so violently and his now shark-like teeth as they sank into her neck and breast and anywhere else he could get to. His fingers had turned to claws and were tearing her flesh to ribbons as he tried to hold onto her.

She wasn't sure how long it had lasted, but he had passed out on top of her the moment he released. She was glad it was over, yet slightly dissapointed as well. What the hell was wrong with her? No one should enjoy pain that much! She looked down at the man she loved more than anything and wondered what he was dreaming of as he snored softly, a small smile of contentment on his soft, blood stained lips. Would he remember any of this when he woke up?

She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt her skin pull itself back into place over her ribs. It kind of tickled. She faintly regestered the aproaching footsteps and gasp of horror before falling into dream land.

Seras stopped, frozen in terror at what she saw; her master laying, passed out ontop of his master whom looked half dead.. if not completely dead.. Laying in blood that was splayed across the walls, floor and celing of the hallway with chinks of Human flesh sprinkled around as decoration.

She began to freak out when she noticed Candy's wounds closing themselves rather quickly and decided to leave them be as she wasn't sure if her master would bee too happy if she tried to wake them. She was worried. Walter had been arrested and taken to the police station and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Candy woke to find Father Anderson sitting on the edge of her bed, combing his fingers through her hair gently. "Are ye alright? What happend, Kitten?"

She gave him a sleepy smile, "I'm o-tay. And.. What happend.. when?" He chuckled softly, "Alucard asked me to come watch over ye. He had to give ye a bath, ye were covered in blood and had some nasty wounds.."

She smiled at the concerned look he was giving her, "I'm fine. Really.. He went berserk and got a little too rough with me, that's all. Everything's fine." She tried to reasure him, but as her luck would have it, he insisted on her seeing a doctor with the excuse to Alucard, who was playing with Maxwell, that they were going to do some Christmas shopping.. Which wasn't a **complete** lie, they went to the mall and did a bit of shopping.

They originally went to the mall because Anderson promised her some chocolate cake from a really good bakery he knew of there if she cooperated at the doctor's. Then they figured they were already there and needed to buy presents anyways.

Candy had an idea for something to get for Alucard, but was too embarassed to ask the priest to go into that one as she knew he wasn't leaving her side, and it might mess up his reputation being seen in **there**.. Not to mention she'd look like a slut. So, she settled for the next best thing: the fabric shop!

They found some good gifts. Anderson even got one for Alucard, though it was more of a joke than anything. He'd get a kick out of it, and Candy had a feeling her old friend was going to get a kick from it as well (more like he'll get smacked upside the head with it), though she didn't tell him that. It was good that they were getting along, although they still fought occasionally, it was more like brothers picking at eachother.

When they returned to the masion, Alucard had aquired a few more toys in the dungeon and was having fun with them. Maxwell had passed out from the pain and his new cellmates were some more pollice that had come because of the noise. Oh the look of hope on their faces when she and the priest walked in to check on the Vampire.

She openly admired her Love's work before reluctantly going back upstairs to work on his present. This was one of the few chances she would get to work on it, knowing that his full attention was somewhere else so he wouldn't peak or 'accedentally' see it.

Anderson went with her by Alucards request. Neither of the men wanted her to be out of their sight for a moment incase something were to happen again. Neither of them could watch her 24/7, so they had agreed that the priest would watch her durring the day and the Vampire would watch over her at night, while the other got his rest.

Candy worked quickly and efficiantly with the fabric while her friend read a book to pass the time. She so loved sewing! She gave up on the sewing machine after breaking a few needles on Alucard's present and went ahead and stitched it together by hand. She had to guess at the measurements, but figured he was about the same size as the priest. She remembered his measurements from making that coat he always wore for him several years ago.

It only took her two and a half hours to finnish it, and had a great idea for the leftover fabric. That little project didn't take but an hour, then she moved onto the next gift.

"Humans these days have no tolerance for pain." Candy put down her sketchpad and leaned back into the strong arms that had wraped around her. "I take it you had fun?" He chuckled softly and leaned down to give her a kiss. Anderson took that as his que to leave and said his good nights.

"I'm so sorry I lost it like that earlier. I didn't hurt you, did I?" She turned around in her seat and wraped her arms around his stomach tightly. "No you didn't."

He picked her up and gently lay her in her bed before crawling on top of her and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands immediately found their way into his onyx locks as his hands explored her body, her cloths having dissapeared somewhere between the chair and bed.

"I hope I didn't scare you too badly.." He said in between kissing down her neck and chest. She moaned softly as he took a nipple into his mouth and began suckling on it wihile his hand masaged the other breast. "You could never scare me, Love. I know you would never hurt me."

"Why?" He rested his forehead against her collerbone. "Why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you trust me so?" She should be afraid. She really shouldn't trust him so much. His heart ached at the thought, but he needed to know.

"I don't know why.. My heart has just told me, from the moment we met, that I can trust you in everything." She ran her long, pale fingers through his hair as his hold on her tightend and he burried his nose in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Candice."

She smiled as the light clicked itself off and relaxed under his comforting weight. "I love you too, Alucard."

AN: Sorry for the sappy ending there.. just can't think of anything else at the moment.

Alucard: gagging

Cat: "What's wrong?!?"

Alucard: "Too mushy!" makes a big scene of how disgusting he thinks it is

Seras: "Aw! I think it's sweet!"

Integra: Dryly "Yes, it's giving me a tooth-ache."

Cat: "Oh, hardy-har-har! Man, you're a bunch of jerks." goes and stuffs face with chocolate

Alucard: "If you review, she might not make the next one so sappy and add more torture and hentai!" looks hopeful as he turns into a puppy and gives audiance the big-sad-give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-cry-tear-you-apart-then-cry-some-more-puppy-eyes


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: First Date**

Candy yawned as she signed another paper. Why couldn't she just use a stamp or something? And damn Police Girl was in charge of looking over her today while the men were off doing.. something.. She always seemed to know when she would take a break to doodle and would get onto her for it.. That damn accent was annoying the crap out of her too!

"_Alucard! Please come home soon! Your fledgling is driving me crazy!!_" She screamed mentally, but received only his laughter in her mind as a responce along with a mental pat on the head. She whimpered in defeat and let her head fall noisily to the desk.

The moment alucard phased into the office a couple of hours later, he found himself attacked by a cuddly Candy to the floor. "I MISSED YOU!!!!!!" Seras just watched in surprise. How did she know **exactly** the second he'd phase into the room? After a second, the the shock wore off and he hugged her back with a hardy laugh. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."

He turned to his fledgling after helping his Fluff Ball up from the floor, "You may return to your other duities, Police Girl." She bristled slightly at the name, but gave a curt bow and left the office without complaint.

He gently pried his Fluff Balls' arms from around his waist, "I love you too, Sweetheart, but, there's something we need to discuss." He led her over to her chair and took a seat before pulling her into his lap and she waited patently for him to continue.

He was about to start when a knock came to the door and Walter poked his head in, "Miss Candy, the Knights are here to see you. They insist that it's quite urgent."

She groaned in annoyance, she just wasn't having a good day. Perhaps she could make things better by scaring the crap out of one of the old farts? Alucard laughed at her thoughts as he escorted her to the confrence room.

None of the men were surprised to see her enter with her pet monster at her side. Disgusted, yes, but not surprised. There were also several younger men waiting in there as well.

A piece of paper was slid over to her as she took her seat and her pet took his place standing directly behind her chair. "An order from the Queen herself." The old coot said, sounding quite full of himself.

She gently broke the wax seal and read the contents. Alucard groweld in dissaproval as he read it over her shoulder, causing everyone (save for Candy) to jump.

The man whom had given her the letter cleared his throat to try and keep the nerviousness out of his voice. "Yes. As it says, you **must** chose a Nobleman to marry by the new year or one **will** be appointed to you. We have taken the liberty of selecting the finest of available bachelors for you to chose from and you must have a legitamate reason for declining any of them."

She looked the young men over with distain as the old farts cackled to themselves. So they figured that they could marry her off to some idiot whom they could controll and she'd just have to play the 'good little wife' and take whatever he dicided on? What a load of bull shit! There had to be a loophole in there somewhere.

"We have also taken the libery of arranging your dates with the men. If you back out of a single one without rescedualing, then you forfiet your right to choose whom you marry. The same applies if your monster interfears with any of the dates."

She sighed as Alucard looked over the letter a few more times to find a loophole, "Well, you jack asses just got all the angles covered there don't you?" She rolled her eyes as they puffed up with pride at their inevitable 'victory'.

Alucard snatched up their little scedual and looked it over, completely pissed before getting an idea and giving the old farts a twisted smile. They looked at eachother, scared, before one spoke up. "Y-You can't mess with that!"

He laughed as he produced a pen and added a little something to the page. "You can't do that! The Queen said it **has** to be a Nobleman! Y-you're nothing but a servant!"

He slid the page back to the old fart with a laugh, "My title was never taken from me."

Walter was the one who had to begrudgengly admit, "He's right. His title was never **officially** taken from him."

"But she still has to give a legitamite reason to **not** marry any of these men! And I'm sure we can all think of many reasons for the Monster to not be allowed to even participate!" He held some hope in his voice, but Alucard quickly stamped it out. "There's nothing here that says anyone is not given a chance so long as he's a Noble." The Queen left him some very large loopholes to play with. Here was another: He could not interfear with the Human dates.. Candy wasn't exactly Human, now was she? There was also nothing against **her** messing up the dates or her bringing along a friend.. He would need to be there to protect her after all. There was nothing against him giving her suggestions or telling her what her 'date' was thinking, which could easily ruin the Human's chances with her in an instant. Oh, there was quite a bit of chance for fun here after all!

He looked down at his Fluff Ball to see her brooding. How dare they try to controll her like that! "_Don't worry, love. I can think of so many ways for us to have fun with this. Just be patent._" He stroked her hair lovingly as his words echoed through her mind and a small smile formed on her lips. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll go out with these morons if it'll make you geezers leave me alone. But it's **my** choice who I marry not yours." She leaned into her pet's touch as his hands moved down her neck and to her shoulders. "And I assure you boys, it won't be easy to win my heart and that's the **only** way you'll get me to even **consider** marrying you." She rested a hand atop his as it rested on her shoulder, "You've got some stiff competition as well." She smiled sweetly as they all looked at the monster with mixed emotions and he only smiled back with a toothy grin, showing off his long, sharp fangs.

"So, who's the idiot I have to waste my time on tonight?" Candy's voice came through the bathroom door as she got ready. Alucard produced the paper with her dates on it while he reclined on her bed. "Sir Jhon Scanty." The paper dissapeared quickly as he rested his head back down on the pillow, wishing she didn't have to go with this little piss ant. True he would be there as her protection, but he would much rather it be only the two of them.

He stoped his brooding and let his jaw drop as she stepped out of the restroom in her dress. She had on a gorgeous black gown that she had made herself. The sleeves hung off her shoulders to tease him with a full view of her long white neck while the full skirt skimmed the ground with it's lace trim and the deep red sash tied around her waist like a belt hung in a pretty bow in front of her right hip. Her red hair was done up partially in a bun with an elegant silver piece holding it in like a cage, covered in swirling silver leaves while the rest of her hair hung in elegant chunky curls down her back. Deep red lipstick played beautifuly across her full lips as her eyes were done up in her usual Asian style. It was simple, yet elegant.

He quickly stood up and walked a circle around her, looking her over before shaking his head dissaprovingly. "No, that won't due at all. That Human doesn't deserve to see you looking so magnificent." He pulled her into a possesive hug as she giggled. "I didn't dress up for him, silly, I dressed up for you." She said as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his nearness. Fuck the Human idiot, she was only dressing up for her Alucard.

Scanty waited nerviously at the restraunt for his date. She was cute the day he'd first seen her at the conference. She'd been wearing a cute, fluffy dress and looked like a little girl with her hair down with a simple ribbon in it and her bright, innocent smile the moment she walked in. If that's how she dressed for work every day, then he could only immagine how she'd look dressed up for a nice date.

He stood nerviously as a limo pulled up to the restraut. A tall man stepped out before helping Miss Candice out of the car. His eyes about popped out of his head as he saw her in her pretty black dress and her long red curls shining brightly in the afternoon sun making it look as though she had a halo atop her head. He took her hand and placed a kiss atop it, "You look amazing tonight, Miss Candice." She only had time to give him a small smile before he led her to their table.

Alucard rolled his eyes at the kid's stupidity and decided to demonstrate the proper way to lead a lady to her seat. The kid sat himself down before noticing that her escort had come with her, her arm looped through his before he let her go and pulled out her chair for her. He felt stupid as she smiled gratefuly to the man and he realized that that's something he should have done for her. He was thankful, however, that the man decided to sit at another table.

It didn't take long for the next screw up. He ordered the wine without even asking if she drank, and ordered her meal for her, without saying anything to her. Alucard fixed the order for her thankfully; steak medium rare, not well done like had been ordered. The fool didn't even say anything when he noticed her order was wrong. She never touched the wine, just stuck to the water as he babbled on and on about pathetic crap that she could care less about. Thankfuly, Alucard kept her entertained with silly comments. Mostly when he'd say something that had a double meaning (usually dirty). He also let her know when the kid's eyes or thoughts were drifting to an inapropriate area.

"My eyes are up here." She let him know that she knew where he was staring. His eyes snapped up to hers as his cheeks flared red. She rolled her eyes before changing the subject to something a bit more relevent. "So, your favorite weapon? Sword, gun..?"

"What?.. Oh.. um.. I don't like violence." She smiled, "That's too bad, it's so much fun." His eyes grew to the size of saucers as she continued. "I personally like swords and knifes.. anything with a blade, really. Guns just make killing far too easy especially whith the lazer scopes. I mean, anyone can point at something and pull a damn trigger, it takes skill to weild a blade properly and effectively. Besides, you can really get up there into the action and feel the blade slicing through the flesh, the blood spraying on your face.." She shivered at the thought. "Then there's the chance of getting yourself injured. Have you ever felt a sharp blade slicing through your own flesh? Ooooh, such delicious pain."

His eyes were huge and his face pale as he listend to her infatuation with blades and blood. Alucard sat at his table, listening intently to her side of the argument while getting so turned on by her descriptions of blood flying and the wonderful feeling as the adrinaline pumps through your veins as you realize and relish the fact that your taking another's life.

He took the first chance he could to excuse himself to the restroom and Alucard quickly took his seat. "You scared him off, Sweetheart. He's planning on sneaking out the back." His smile grew as she giggled and he pulled out a special bottle of wine, making the crap in the glasses dissapear. "Love the descriptions of death and suffering." He poured her a glass, then himself. "This is a very special wine, one of my favorites. Made in my homelands.. You will try it, yes?"

She noded happily before taking a sip. "Blood?" He smiled and took a sip as well. "Yes. A specialty of my homeland, to mix a bit of vergin's blood into the wine." She giggled happily and took another sip, "It would taste better if it was your blood they'd put in it." He couldn't help but laugh, she did so love his blood.

"What is your favorite blade? I personally like the Hungarian War Sabers. Beautiful lines, well balenced, decent range.. What do you think?" He waited with a smile as she sipped her wine.

"Katana. Beautiful lines, nice range, blood looks amazing on it, and **very** fun technique and history to it's use." "How could such a pretty, delicate sword be more fun than a strong sword full of history, made for slaughtering masses?" Her smile grew as she anticipated the upcoming debate. "The katana may look delicate, but it was made for tough battle. The steel of the blade is folded over and over for maximum strength, the back edge is softer than the cutting edge, that along with the gentle curve alows the blade to flex when it strikes a very hard target rather than shatter. The mirror like polish of the blade alows it slice through almost anything with minimum friction. The way the katana is tested to see if it's ready is to slice through a Human body, usually criminals. The blades were ranked by how many bodies they could slice through with one swing. They were only considered to be good enough for a **real** warrior if they were two-body or better. Some of the best ones are three to four-body swords."

She giggled at the thought of getting to test out a new katana before the practice was stopped. "The katana I have is a four-body sword that was actually used in the battle of Sekigahara in 1599, one of the largest and bloodiest battles in Japanese history."

He smiled at her, impressed with her knowledge of the weapon. "Something like that should be in a museum not out being used... How did you get a hold of such a relic anyways?"

"Father Anderson gave it to me... I tried really hard to keep it on it's display rack, but it just keeps calling to me to use it. It has an insatiable thirst for blood."

They continued their disscusion for a couple of hours before the staff had enough of their creepy conversation and kicked them out. They continued their impromtu date with a walk through the city, their topic changing from swords to shorter blades to projectiles. He was very impressed by her knowledge of Japanese weaponry and absolutely loved the myths and legends behind them. He couldn't wait to see her collection once it arrived from America and see her demonstrate the use of the deadly arsenal of blades.

It was two thirty in the morning when they finally reached the front door of the mansion. They didn't bother calling for the limo to pick them up, they just walked, enjoying eachother's company. It had been such a long time sense Alucard had really enjoyed a conversation with anyone. No games, no teasing or trying to get a rise out of them, just talking and enjoying their presence. He prayed silently that things would stay this way between them. That they could remain friends and lovers, partners on the battlefeild and in the office.

Anderson was waiting for them when they entered the large foyer. "How'd ye date go, Kitten?" He looked at her smiling face and felt the same pride and joy a father would seeing his daughter so truly happy, and gave her a big hug.

"It was great.. Well, once the guy left, anyways." He couldn't help but laugh with her, she never did get along well with people her own age.

They slept well that night, wraped in eachothers loving embrace. There was no need or desire for anything more that night, just being near eachother was enough to show how much they truly cared for the other.

AN: And no, the katana is a figment of our imagination, we don't own it! ...damn... =T__T=


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Second Date**

Taking a break from the evil mountain of paperwork, Candy decided to hit the library and do some research. She also needed something to get her mind off of the 'date' that was scedualed for tonight.. joy.

Anderson looked up from his massive pile of books and scrols as he heard the doors open. "Good mornin', Kitten." She smiled brightly back at him and bowed politely, "Ohayo gozaimashita, Father."

She made her way over to the desk and picked up one of the old leather-bound books. "What's all this?"

He marked the page he was on and closed the old book. "Just some research materials I picked up from the Vatican the other day. There's quite a bit 'ere I think ye'd find interestin'."

She stopped leafing through the book and studied a drawing in it. It was Alucard when he was younger, sitting at a table eating while soldiers impaled people on large spikes all around him. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The next page was a closer view of his face. He looked really good with a beard like that.. Actually, she couldn't decide which way she liked him better. He was sexy as hell either way.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the priest handing her some notes. "I think ye'd be especially interested in this." Her eyes widend as she read the page. "I've already scedualed an interview with 'im t'morrow."

Candy handed the papers back to the priest with a smile and turned around just as Alucard phased into the room. "Time to get ready for your date, Fluff Ball." He lead her by the arm through the shadows to her room after she gave the priest a little good bye hug.

Candy had a weird feeling about tonight.. Something was going to happen. She stepped out of her restroom and went streight to her stash of sharp toys.

Alucard watched lazily from her bed as she dug through her nightstand. She picked out a small knife and straped it to her thigh high enough that her dress would hide it, then pulled out a wooden case and took it to the vanity where she proceded to do up her hair before taking some pretty decorations out of the box and sticking them in her up-do.

He gave her a whistle as she stood from the vanity and he looked her over. She wore a long red, sleeveless Cheongsam (chinese dress) that had a dragon climbing up the front to rest it's head on her left shoulder, elegantly embroidered in gold, while the slits on either side of the skirt went half way between her hip and knee, teasingly showing a bit of her legs, covered in dark tan stockings and tipped with red flats with gold chrysanthemums embroidered on the toes. In her hair were gold hairsticks with long chains of red and gold beads and gems hanging elegantly from their ends. Her lips were painted a bright red as were the corners of her eyes, making her look even more exotic with her black eyeliner done in it's usual way, but pulled out into slightly longer points at the outer corners. That style has been popular for as long as he could remember, but he couldn't recall any woman that made it look as... aluring, exotic, sexy, mysterious, deadly.. His mind wasn't wanting to pull up a decent word for it at the moment.

"Think you could cancel this date and I could keep you for myself tonight?" He said as he stood and pulled her to him for a kiss. She giggled and kissed him back as he rubbed up against her. He was so damn hard, she felt bad that she couldn't just skip out on the date and stay to pleasure her love.

It was a waste of time. The first three hours the kid wouldn't stop talking about the one time he went to a Dude-ranch in Texas and asking how many horses she owned and what her favorite part of the rodeo was and her favorite country singer.. The idiot just couldn't get it through his head that NO she does not own horses, live on a ranch, go to the rodeo, listen to country, go to ho-downs.. GYA! She just wanted to strangle the little brat!

"_Brat huh? He's older than you._" "_He's nothing but a kid compared to the man I'm interested in._" She sighed and stuffed another piece of chocolate cake in her mouth, not even bothering to care if the guy thought she was a pig for actually eating. It was her third slice, the waiter and her 'date' both looked at her like she was from another planet when she'd ordered it. Alucard thought it was nice to see a lady with such a healthy appetite, and not 190+lbs.. At least she wasn't starving herself and constantly worrying about getting fat any time she ate a single piece of bread.

She quickly stood up, grabbing one of her hairsticks, turned and threw it all in one fluid motion. It struck a waiter dead in the heart, instantly turning him to dust.

The guy just about passed out from shock at the scene as she sat back down and finished her cake. Alucard retrieved the pretty dagger from the pile of ash and haded it back to her. She gave him a small nodd of thanks before sliding it back into it's sheath, which had remained in her hair.

Her 'date finnished up the one-way conversation as quickly as possible without seeming too obvious and ended their date. Alucard snickered as he heard the man's thoughts. That was just far too much excitement for him to handle. The fool could never hope to have a chance with her. He wouldn't last a day at the Hellsing mansion.

Alucard took the guy's place as Candy's date for the remainder of the night, just as he'd done last night.

It was nice, he took her to a beautiful rose garden and somehow made the flowers bloom in the midle of the night, in the midle of winter. With the light from the full moon shining down to illuminate the scene, it was a breath-taking scene that would be etched in her memory for a long time.

He cleared the snow off a stone bench in the midle of the garden and they sat together, she in his lap and his arms wraped around her to ward off the cold winter air. The night was spent there with her in is lap, listening to his stories of days long sense past, before he was made into the Hellsing pet.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Let's Play**

Searing pain shot through his body as the whip was brought down across his back once again. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out and begged to be released. He knew he shouldn't have gone to work that day. Damn it! Wasn't his car breaking down a good enough sign for him? No. Now here he was, tied to the rafters in a dungeon by his fingers while a psycho tortured him and his friends.

The psycho laughed harder as the man begged for his life. He hadn't gotten to have this much fun in ages!

"ALUCARD!"

He stopped and turned to see his Fluff Ball standing in the doorway in her nightgown. Her hands were on her hips as she gave him an angry look. His smile fell instantly. What did he do to upset her?

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms infront of her chest, "Why didn't you invite me?" She quickly found herself scooped up into his arms and carried into the little torture chamber.

She giggled as he kissed her on the cheek and neck before setting her down on a chair off to one side so she could watch. He then looked at the whip still in his hand, then back to the man he was playing with before deciding the whip was getting boreing.

He picked a twisted metal bar from the wall and put one end into the fire, then pulled a large pot off the hook it hung from above the fire. He smiled evily as he went over to another man who was chained to the floor.

He looked up to the Vampire, then to the pot with large, scared eyes as he began to shake, just imagineing what was about to happen. He screamed bloody-murder as the water was poured over his naked body.

They both laughed as they watched the man writhe in agony as the boiling water burnt his flesh, turning it a lovely shade of red.

"no.. please.. please.." The one hanging by his thumbs sobbed as he watched his friend suffer.

Alucard went back to the fire and placed the pot down beside it, then pulled out the iron rod to check and see if it was ready. He hummed softly as he walked around the man, looking for a decent spot.

He screamed so loud his voice went out as the red hot iron was pressed into his right ass cheek. He'd been branded by Alucard's old insignea. Candy remembered seeing it in that book she'd flipped through yesterday in the library. It was the seal he used when he went by the name Vlad The Impaler.

Oh, they'd definently recognize that when they find his corps after he's done playing with him. The world will know shortly that the tyrant is back to play with it.

She whimpered softly, just enough to get her psyco's attention and gave him her special super-adoreable-give-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-cry-puppy-eyes.

"You want a turn, Love?" He asked as he made his way over to her. She shook her head and grabed his pants and yanked him to her. "Maybe later. First, I want this!" She locked eyes with him as she undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He kicked them away and pulled her nightgown over her head to join his pants on the bloody floor.

He ripped her panties off before hoisting her up and traping her against the cold stone wall as her legs wrapped themselves around his sexy hips. Her head fell onto his bare shoulder as he entered her and began fucking her hard and fast.

Her hands twisted in his hair as he moaned and grunted as he pounded into her, making her mewl in pleasure. It was surprising that their audience had enough blood left in their bodies to get hard watching them.

Alucard enjoyed showing off what he had and shoving it in their faces that they could never have her. She had completely forgotten that they were even there until he pulled out of her and quickly turned her around, making her bend over the chair while he fucked her from behind.

She held onto the chair for dear life as he pumped into her harder and faster by the moment, one hand snaking up to kneed her breast as her knees began to give out. She wasn't sure how it happend, but they ended up faceing eachother when they came, biting into eachother's necks, increasing the sensation as they drank from their love.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Third Date**

Tonight's date was at the opera. Candy guessed it might be fun. She let Alucard help her out of the limo and escort her to the door of the theater.. He didn't have a ticket, so he followed her in via the shadows to watch over her.

She wore a Victorian-style, blood red dress with a high collar that almost reached her jawline. The puffy sleeves ended only a couple of inches above the top edge of her long black gloves as the skirt dusted the floor just infront of her feet and the back, puffed out due to the bustle beneath, dragged elegantly as she walked.

Her 'date' stood as she entered their boxseat and kissed the back of her hand in greeting as she did a small curtsy. He was completely stuck-up and glared at her every time she'd giggle from one of the jokes (which Alucard was kind enough to translate for her) from the preformance. He was especially iritated when her stomach started groweling. It wasn't her fault she woke up late and didn't have time to eat!

Just as the first act ended, he excused himself to go to the restroom and Alucard quickly took his seat. "Enjoying the show, Love?"

She sighed, "The show is good, the company sucks monkey balls." She giggled as he burst out laughing before asking, "Got anything on the snob so I can reject him?"

He thought for a moment, then smiled. "He's making a phone call right now.. I think you could use it against him."

Alucard was gone when her 'date' returned. "How's your boyfriend doing?" she asked as he sat down.

"None of your bisness." He answered before thinking, making her laugh, "Fag!" Not that she had anything against gays, but it was an excuse to get away from the snob.

"Excuse me?!?" He looked at her with wide eyes, "I am NOT gay!"

"That's not what my friend heard in the restroom!" she said in a sing-song tone as Alucard appeared behind them.

"Oh, I love you too James. Can't wait to see you tonight in that new thong." Alucard mimicked his voice perfectly, making him go pale. "How about you forget about the deal with the Knights and we will pretend this never happend?" The man nodded and left as quickly as humanly posible, leaving Candy all alone with no date.

"Mind if I join you, my lady?" The Vampire asked jokingly as he took the deserted seat and wraped an arm around his Fluff Ball. She smiled and happily rested her head against his shoulder as the second act began and he continued to translate for her.

They ended up leaving the opera early due to Candy's stomach not wanting to shut up. There were no decent restraunts open at the late hour, so they just went back to the mansion and they both had a fine meal of fresh Human blood thanks to their barely-alive toys down in the dongeons.

There was one still concious when they entered the room. He watched in horror as the Vampire filled two wine glasses with his friend's blood after clearing the table of torture instruments for the lady.

They talked about random things as they sipped the blood as though it were a fine wine, eventually getting to the subject that made the man pass out with fear: methods of torture.

She was absolutely facenated by all the different ways to cause pain. Even things one normally never gives much thought to such as papercuts and splinters could be used to torment a soul.

It saddend her to hear his stories of the times he himself was the unfortunate subject of these tortures, but she enjoyed learning about him and his past, even the sad parts.

"There was one time I remember.. It wasn't too teribly long after I was turned. I was chained to the floor and a rat placed on my stomach. They then put a metal container over it and set hot coals on top. The pain was excruciating as the rat gnawed through my flesh to get away from the heat.. The only thing I can think of that was any worse than that was being chained up out in the sunlight before I was immune to it.. I literally baked to a crisp." He laughed at the memory. The memories didn't hurt so bad now that so many years had passed.

"OH! Have you ever heard of the Judas Cradle?" He clapped his hands together in excitement as she shook her head. "Ah! It's one of my favorites! ...Unfortunately, there isn't one here.. But, anyways! It's a stool with a pyrimid shaped seat that the victum is slowly lowered onto.. And you can guess where the point of that thing goes, huh?!" He laughed loudly as he remembered the last time it was used on him. "You would have loved it! It hurt so good!"

Candy couldn't help but laugh as he squeeled like a shchoolgirl over the memory and the thought of seeing her on it.

Candy sat at her desk with the never-ending paperwork and thought over last night as she signed another meaningless paper. They had a lot of fun. Alucard even taught her how to use a whip to get the desired effects. It was really fun causing the former cops/now prisoners so much pain.

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock at the door and Anderson poked his head in with a smile. "Mornin' Kitten! Heard ye had fun last night?"

"Sure did.. What'cha got?" She asked as he came in with a notebook in hand. He smiled and handed it to her, "Just some notes from the interview.. Thought ye might be interest'd."

She opend it to the first page and looked back at the priest with a dissaproving look, "You **really** need to work on your handwriting." They both had themselves a good laugh at that before Candy thanked him and he went on his way. He needed to talk with the Vampire about something.. And keep him from seeing the notes as it had to do with his main Christmas present.

She read through the notes several times to make sure she understood it all, well, mostly to make sure she hadn't misread anything due to the Priest's terrible handwriting. It really was sweet of him to go to all the trouble of finding this guy and talking with him for her.

She closed the book after scribbling down a few notes of her own and stood to stretch. She'd been sitting there all day with that damn paperwork, stacked up from yesterday as she didn't even get up until an hour before the 'date'.

Her back popped loudly as she stretched, making her smile as her muscles loosend up. Then she froze as she heard the glass shatter behind her.

AN: We're so evil, aren't we?

This is the last chapter for a while as we are going on a strike due to lack of reviews! Just kidding! Going on vacation for about a month and not likely to be able to acess interwebs. =T__T=

Although, we might come back early if there are some reviews~

Alucard: "You're weird."

Cat: "I know!" =^______^=V


	37. Chapter 37

AN: (from ) Thanks **sesshomarujc** for the review! I'm so glad you like it and sorry you don't like the gore (t'is our favorite part save for the lemons 3 )

Alucard: "Mine too!"

Cat: ish happy as she's draged away by a horny Vampire

**Chapter 37: KABOOM!**

Anderson was making his way out to the shooting range to speak with Alucard when he heard an explosion and spun around to see smoke billowing from Candy's office. His eyes grew wide in fear and he made to go back to his Neice, but was run over by a panicing Vampire before he could get more than a few steps. He quickly scrambled to his feet and followed the other man.

Alucard jumped straight up onto what was left of the balcony and dashed over to Candy as she lay in a bloody heap amidst the rubble while Anderson had to go around the long way, up the stairs. He hastily threw a large piece of wall off of her and froze in horror at the sight of her disfigured body and sunk to his knees beside her. He lifted her lifeless form and cradled it to his chest leting the bloody tears fall freely.

How could this have happend? Anderson was in charge of watching her during the day, so why wasn't he? Why wasn't he in there with her? Didn't the fool realize that someone is trying to kill her? That the'd likely take every chance they could to get her?

He glared at the Priest as he entered the office looking worried. He likely set the whole thing up. "You were supposed to be watching her. **You** were supposed to be **protecting** her!" He fumed, getting dangerously close to going berzerk and ripping the priest to pieces.

Anderson took a step back as he saw the pure rage in the old Vampire's eyes. He was worried. He wanted to check on his Kitten, but if he got any closer, he knew he'd be attacked. He knew Alucard had only been playing with him the few times they fought and knew that the Vampire could likely kill him if he really wanted to, like right now.

The priest backed out of the room slowly, his hands up in a defensive gesture. He knew if she was alive, he'd take good care of her. If not, God help them all. He'd be surprised if there was any of England (or Europe for that matter) left when he finally calmed down.

He slid against the wall to the floor and rested his head in his hands, wishing he'd gotten a better look at her injuries. From what he saw, it wasn't any worse than the car wreck she'd been in a few years ago.. She should be fine, she was a regenerator like him, after all.. At least he thought so until recent discoveries showed her to be more Vampire than Human. Damn the Vatican! Damn Maxwell! How dare he do that to **his** Neice? The bastard will pay dearly for what he's done.

Once Anderson was out of sight, Alucard turned his attention back to his Fluff Ball. He dropped his head and cried openly into what was left of her chest after looking at what was left of her small body once more. There was no way she could have survived. She was missing an arm and both legs, half of her face was torn off, the back of her skull caved in, and several pieces of shrapnel were going streight through her heart, which he could see from where her arm was ripped from her body, taking a large chunk of her torso with it.

Why did this always have to happen? Every person he'd ever cared for ended up dieing one way or another. His Mother, little sister and two older brothers froze to death, one brother was publicly beheaded for steeling someone's coin purse. His first three wifes killed themselves. The fourth, fifth, ninth, and twelfth he had to kill after they turned on him and the sixth, seventh, eighth, tenth and thirteenth were assassinated. He didn't know what happend to the eleventh, she just dissapeared one day. Then Mina and now Candy... When will he ever get a damn break?

Police Girl was more like a daughter to him than anything. Other than her and Candy, there was no one he could call his own. He just wanted someone to hold and love, someone he could share eternity with.

He jumped as a hand ran through his hair and a small, weak voice whispered to him, "I love you too." His head jerked up to see her eyes open and a small smile on what was left of her face.

His jaw dropped in disbelief, "How.. Your heart, it's..." She laughed the best she could, but it hurt like hell. "I've been in worse than this before... GYA!" She yelped as he gave her a big hug.

He loosend his grip, but kept the large smile on his face, "Sorry... Let's find your legs and arm, shall we?" She laughed as he bounced around like a little kid looking for her missing limbs, the skin of her face already begining to weave itself back together.

Alucard plopped back down becide her, holding her severed limbs to his chest like they were cute, cuddly stuffed animals. He picked out one, it was only a small piece, either an upper arm or lower leg.. he couldn't tell so he set it aside and moved on to the next piece.. was this the right or left thigh? Damn. Next piece!

He finally got all the pieces sorted out.. He was good at taking people apart, not putting them back together! He watched as she used her one arm still attached to put the other back in place and the muscle and tendons quickly reattached themselves. It took the skin a bit longer to regenerate, but it eventually fixed itself, looking as though nothing ever happend.

It took a few hours for her legs to fix themselves as there was a lot of pieces to put back together. Alucard also had to give her some of his blood when her body stopped healing itself just after her right foot was barely reattached. Anderson was finally allowed to see her and he fussed over her after she'd healed up and was wearing Alucard's coat, as her dress had been shreded, and insisted that she be taken to the hospital just to make sure everything was alright. But Alucard wouldn't let him near her and insisted she stay where he could see her.

After arguing over weather or not to take her to the hospital and Alucard almost biteing the Priest's head off (literally), the men found themselves alone in the destroyed office, the girl they were just arguing over nowhere in sight.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Alucard cursed loudly and pushed the priest out of his way as he ran out of the room to search for her. Anderson just got his balance back when his cell rang.

"_Are y'all done arguing yet?_" "Kitten? Where are ye?" "_I was hungry and got a snack.. Can you let Alucard know I'm going to be in his room? I'm too tired to climb the stairs again.._" He laughed, releaved that she was alright. "Will do, Kitten. Just let us know when ye'r goin' to leave like that next time." "_I did! Y'all were too buisy arguing!_" "Oh.. heh Sorry.. Sleep well, Kitten. I'll take ye to see that doctor in the mornin'."

He laughed softly to himself as he made his way to his own room. He could hear Alucard running around upstairs like a chicken with it's head cut off. Once he got to the stairwell he hollered up to the Vampire, "She's in yer room!" He shook his head and laughed again as the footsteps stopped suddenly and he continued on his way to get himself some rest.

Alucard phased down to his room to find his Fluff Ball curled up comfortably in his coffin, half asleep already. He sighed in releif before climbing in with her and closing the lid. "Don't do that again."

"Not my fault y'all were too buisy arguing to hear me." She mumbled as she cuddled up to him and let herself fall quickly into dream land. He moaned softly in annoyance, mostly at himself, and wraped his arms protectively around her before letting himself drift off to join her.

AN: Sorry for the long wait.. =^__^U=

Alucard: torturing Kitty (a Chiuaua [sp?] found by Cat's brother) by playing with her hurt tail and laughing when she yelps and snaps at him

Cat: =-__-U= "Please stop that, it's giving me a headache."

Alucard: pouts and lets Kitty go "You never let me have any fun."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Excuses Excuses!**

"And what, prey tell, is your excuse for leaving Sir Fransis Bijou to sit and wait for you all night? You will forfiet your right to choose if you do not have a reasonable excuse, remember?"

Candy rolled her eyes at the pompus ass in front of her "I'm **so** sorry! I was buisy being blown up by a hand grenade that was thrown into my office!" She said in an innocent 'I had no idea' voice, full of sarcasm.

He gave her a funny look, not beleving her due to the fact she was still in one piece. She sat back and sighed, pissed that she was having to use the confrence room as a temporary office. The chairs in here were so uncomfortable!

The old fart smiled at her in victory. "We'll hold a meeting to decide whom would be a suitable match for you."

"Or you could shove it up your ass." she mumbled to herself, holding her head in pain. Damn headaches! Why'd that damn wall have to fall on her like that and screw up her neck? While we're at it, why the hell do those muscles always refuse to fix themselves like the others did?

"Excuse me?"

"Look, what will it take to prove I'm tellin' the truth? Huh? You want to see my office? You want to ask Alucard and Father Anderson what happend? Let them tell you how fucked up I was? Or you want me to rip my damn arm off, right here and now so you can see how it fucking reataches itself? I am sick of having to go out with these fucking pussies you've chose for me. Even mention any form of violence and they run screaming like little girls. How the fuck do you expect someone like that to run an organization that kills things on a daily basis?" She was sure the entire mansion could hear her screaming at the man, but she didn't care. She smiled to herself as the man stepped back in fear.

He stutered as he tried to think of something to say. "Bu bu bu.. What?" she mocked him. "You want to see me rip my arm off? Okay!" She never gave him a chance to say anything before she grabbed her upper arm and, with a bit of effort, tore her left arm off.

His eyes grew huge in shock at what he just saw. Blood was spurting out of her shoulder with every beat of her heart as the torn flesh hung and dripped blood down her side, puddling at her feet, the arm in her hand still twitching. She had a psychodic look in her eyes as she watched her arm twitch.. "Ooh! Look at that! Twitchy-twitchy!" She shook it a bit, making it twitch a bit more before bursting out in a fit of insaine laughter.

He gaged at the sight as she fell back into her chair laughing and still playing with the arm, making it bounce around like a little girl would do a doll. He about jumped out of his skin as a second voice chimed in and laughed with her.

He watched in horror as the Hellsing Pet came through the wall and stood behind her, taking the arm from her as he laughed. "And after all that trouble we went through to put you back together!" He stuck her arm back in place and held it there until enough of the muscle and tendons had repaired to hold it on itself.

"I'm sorry, Babe... But it got rid of my headache!" she chirped happily, gaining herself a hug and kiss from the monster.

They both turned their attention to the door as the man ran out, covering his mouth to try and keep from throwing up. "What's his problem?" Candy had a hard time not laughing at how serious Alucard sounded.

"No idea... Hey! Let's go play with our toys in the basement!" She bounced in excitement at the idea. She just loved the sounds they made during their games!

Alucard had an idea and turned one of the toys into a goul before strapping it down to an old examination table. Candy watched as he set up a tray of sergical tools as he waited for the man to fully turn, examining each piece to make sure it was as sharp as possible.

Once he was satisfied he turned to her with a smile, "Time for a lesson on Vampire anatomy!" A big smile spread across her face as she jumped out of her seat and bounced happily to his side. He gave her a kiss before picking up a scalple and cutting the goul open, straight down it's chest and stomach. The cut wasn't perfect, but good enough. He wasn't a sergion and the damn thing wouldn't stop wiggling. But it did make such a wonderful sound as it was being sliced open!

He pulled the skin back and used some clamps on the edges of the table to hold it out of the way, then cut through the muscles and pried apart the ribcage. Now the lesson could begin!

A young French man was waiting in the parlor for the represintative of the council to return to let him know of her excuse. He had just gotten a refill on his tea when the most gut-wrenching sound billowed from the basement. He looked to the buttler, who looked slightly disturbed, for an explenation. "Trust me, you don't want Miss Candice. She is.. insaine and.. extremely sadistic." He fought for the right words to discribe his new boss. "And that's a major under statement... She and the family pet are also quite attached to one another, and I asure you; you do not want to get him angry at you." A shiver ran down the old buttler's spine at the thought of the Vampire pissed off.

Sir Fransis Bijou scoffed at the older man. "Afraid of a little pet? What is it? A German Shepard, Golden Retriever, Rotwriler?" "Vampire." He looked at the old man, convinced he'd gone crazy himself before laughing and heading down to the basement to see what the noise was. Probably some servant slacking off and watching a horror movie.

Candy's head fell onto her lover's shoulder as they both gasped for breath. Who knew school could be so fun?

Neither of them noticed when the door creaked open, the noise hidden by the screams and crying of the toys as they hung or sat chained to the walls, celing, and floor.

The young French man froze at the sight. Men in various states of agony lined the dank, smelly room, crying and begging for help. One man had a strange device around his neck with metal prongs sticking into his chest, just above the collar bone, and under his jaw, holding his head up at a strange angle because he wouldn't stop trying to gnaw his arms off to get away. Another was squished in a small cage with barely enough room for him to fit. Another was chained to a wall, hanging by his wrists, his legs severed at diferent lengths and turning a discusting color from infection, the rest of his body marred by burns. There were several more, but he couldn't look at them, it was too horid! But there in the middle of it all was a man straped down to a table, his insides strown about the room and his potential wife sitting naked in another man's lap, both of them covered in blood and other bodily fluids from their victums.

He only got a few steps back away from the door before throwing up. She really was fucked up! Once he stopped vomiting he took off to go to the nearest church to pray for those men's souls and that he wouldn't have too many nightmares from seeing that. There was no way in hell he was sticking around there, he might be next! And a church was the safest place to be if that man really was a Vampire, right?

Walter sighed as he opend the door just in time to let the man out. He didn't even bother getting in the car, just kept on running.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Already Checked Out**

It took a while, but Anderson finally got the Vampire to let him take Candy to see a doctor. They had come to an agreement that he could take her so long as Walter went as well to make sure nothing happend. He would have gone with them, but he had to check on Maxwell and try to get more information from him.

Candy was a bit upset that she wasn't able to celebrate Christmas like she usually did. Things were just too hectic. She glanced over at the old buttler and her friend with a sigh. Joy. That's all she needed right now, someone else to watch her get poked and proded at. She rolled her eyes at the thought before huffing in annoyance as a nurse called her in.

Alucard opend the cell door to find Maxwell sitting in a small room, just big enough for him to lay down. He was filthy, naked, dehydrated and starved. He jumped as the door opend and shut his eyes against the bright light from the hallway as the Vampire grabbed him up and hauled him off to another room. The hall was lit only by a few torches hung on the walls, but Maxwell had been locked in that room, with absolutely no light for what seemed like weeks. He thought he would go insaine if left in there any screams from the other prisoners was deffining as he was used to the complete silence of the other room. Even the Monster's foot steps sounded like thunder echoing off the ancient stone.

He set the man down in a chair and tied his arms and legs to it before leaving him with the horrid sounds and smells from the Monster's other victums. It wasn't long before he returned with a plate of food, a wine bottle and glass. He set the food down on a small table next to Maxwell and pulled over a chair to sit in before pouring a glass of wine.

Maxwell was staring at the steak as though he hadn't seen food in years, then watched as the wine was poured, his mouth watering as it sloshed into the glass. He watched with fasination as the Vampire cut into the steak, blood oosing out, showing just how rare it was, but he didn't care, he would eat it even if it was still mooing, he was so hungry. He watched as the fork was stuck into the meat and lifted teasingly close to his mouth, just out of reach.

Alucard chuckled as he watched the pathetic excuse for a priest try to stretch to get the food, reaching his toung out to try and just get a small taste, but it was just a few milimeters too far. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll give you some." He said before poping the piece into his own mouth, taking his time to chew it and savor the taste.

His eyes were huge as his gaze was fixated on the Vampire's mouth, wanting that piece of food so badly. He didn't care that it had already been in the Monster's mouth, he wanted it.

Alucard swallowed it down before taking a sip of wine and posed his first question; "What were you planning on doing with her once the experiments were over?" He was already cutting the next piece of steak.

"Same as Anderson..." He managed to croak out of his dry throat. Alucard nodded in understanding of what he meant and gave him a small drink of wine so he could speak and answer his questions better.

"What do you know of her Grandfather, Damien?" The priest's mouth shut tight, refusing to speak on the man. Alucard just shrugged it off and ate another piece of steak and drank his wine. If he wouldn't answer, he would watch him eat and enjoy the food he so desperately needed.

It was an effective technique, the priest quickly gave up and offered information. "Abraham used him in some experiments! He worked for a construction company that was run by the Queen's brother!" He gratfully took the small piece of meat and savored it as long as he could and did the same with the wine.

"What kind of experiments?" "Don't know." Alucard shook his head, showing that he knew the man was lieing. "He was a Damphere.. Half Vampire!" Alucard's eyebrow raised in disbelief. He had heard rumors of Damphere, but they were just that; rumors. Weren't they? "It's true! He was! How else would you explain Anderson being a Regenerator? We tried for centuries to make a Human into something like him, but all the experiments failed until we got a hold of him, it just took a bit of testing and some drugs and he became our first success!" He said quickly, staring at the food expectantly. "We tried to use his blood to turn Humans into regenerators, but it just turned them into Gouls.."

It did make sense. That would mean that Candy was already part Vampire to begin with, their experiments only brought out more of that part of her. That's why she didn't turn when she drank his blood. Why she was never really sick. He gave the man another small piece of food and sip of wine.

"Why would Anderson be so concerned with taking her to see a doctor?" He received an odd look from the prisoner. He didn't want to say that he didn't know or he might not get fed, so he tried to come up with some answer. "Because he's over protective?" He looked hopefull that the answer might apease the Monster and was rewarded with another bite and drink.

"Why is there no mention of this Damien in any of Abraham's journals?" "The journal with that information is at the Vatican. In the library - top shelf, second floor, in the very back." Alucard hummed in thought before untieing the man and draging him back to his cell. He left the slit in the door open so some light could get in and left, returning shortly with the remainder of the steak. "Good boy." He smiled evily at the priest and tossed the steak to the dirty floor, locked the cell door and left. He had to visit the Vatican's library and check out a book.

Maxwell pounced on the piece of meat the moment it hit the ground. He tried to catch it, but was too slow. He didn't want it to touch the floor that was covered in his own bodily waste. Oh well, at least it wasn't someone elses.

Alucard arived at the Vatican within minutes and stopped the first person he saw, a nun, to ask how to get to the library. She was a very kind old woman and showed him the way, not suspecting for a moment that he wasn't Human. He thanked her once the library was in sight and let her go on her way. She was more than happy to help such a handsome young man and left with a "God bless, Son." His sweet smile turned to a look of disgust the moment her back was turned. The only thing God had ever blessed him with was pain and misery.

He went straight up the ornate staircase and to the back of the library where Maxwell had said the book was. He stopped. There were very few books and scrolls left on the bookcases back here. It looked as though someone had raided it, looking for information. He went ahead and checked the few books left just incase the journal happend to be there, but as his luck would have it, there was no sign of it. "Goddamn it!" He cursed aloud, causing the few people in the library to gasp and stare at him. He didn't pay them any mind and opend a portal back home leaving the Humans at the ancient church to run screaming.

When he returned to the mansion, he found Candy making her way down the halls of the basement, humming a tune as she ate some chocolate. Anderson and Walter must have taken her by the candy store. She smiled brightly when she saw him step out of the portal and bounced over to give him a hug. "Perfect timeing! I was just coming to see you!"

He smiled down at her, she was so cute. "Any particular reason you wanted to see me?" She shook her head, "Do I need a reason to see the man I love?" He chuckled softly and gave her a kiss, stealing the piece of chocolate from her mouth in the prosess. "Love you too." He said around the piece of candy and went to open the door to Maxwell's cell before she even noticed her candy was gone.

"Jerk." She grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in mock anger.

Maxwell jumped as he heard voices in the hall. It was the Monster and his Bitch. He moved back against the wall as the door opend to reveal an angry Vampire. What did he want now?

"It wasn't there." His eyes grew huge in shock and fear. "It was there last time I visited the library, I swear!"

Candy poked her head around the Vampire to see the priest before asking, "What wasn't where?" She wrinkled her nose at the smell and backed up back into the hallway. "A book with information in it on Vampires." He didn't want her to know he was looking into her family history, she seemed pretty sensitive about it and didn't want to upset her any.

"Maybe it's here? Father Anderson borrowed a bunch of old books and scrolls from the Vatican's library a couple of days ago." She offered before poping another piece of chocolate into her mouth. "What?" She asked as both Alucard and Maxwell gave her a funny look.

Anderson jumped as the library doors flew open and Alucard started looking through the books he'd gotten from the Vatican. "Wat are ye lookin' for?" "A book." He gave the Vampire a funny look at the cliped answer.

"Wat book are ye lookin' for? Maybe I can help?" He offered, a bit unsure as the other man dug almost frantically through a stack of books. "A journal."

He sighed, getting a bit annoyed at the answers he was getting. "Who's journal? There's several." "Abraham's."

"Well, why didn't ye say so? I was just about to start readin' it." He held the book up and Alucard snatched it from his hand with a small "Thanks." and ploped himself down on the couch to start reading.

The priest sighed and shook his head, picking up another book to read. "Let me know if there's anythin' interestin' in there when yer done." He received a small, disinterested grunt in reply and started to read his own book.

AN: Well, Questions are being answered and tings are starting to fall in place.

Alucard: "I think you've given away too many clues about what is going to happen."

Cat: "I know.. But I couldn't think of anything else to write!"

Alucard: "More torture?" looks hopeful

Cat: "I think our readers are tired of that."

Alucard: "Damn it."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Missing Journal**

Alucard opend the old leather book and pages tried to spill out. He looked at the dates. These pages were torn from the second journal and just stuck in this one. Why?

_Feburary 3, 1835_

_The Monster is acting curiously again. He continues to mourn the child's death, but is spending less time at her grave and more time arguing with inatamate objects. I asked him what he thought he was doing when he was arguing with the wall outside my office, it was quite distracting as I was trying to work. "He started it!" was his answer before he fell through the floor like it was not even there._

_Come to think of it, Mrs Harker has also been acting quite curiously today. _

_Feburary 4, 1835_

_While shaving this morning I almost slit my own throat by accedent when my mirror fogged up and turned black, then countless red eyes appeared in it! Those same red eyes have been following and watching me all day. From the walls, the floor, celing, mirrors, my tea even! That bloody Vampire is going to give me a heart attack if he does not stop this curious behavior. Then every time I would call him in to question him about it he would act as though he did not know a thing about it. I am begining to wonder if perhaps the Monster suffers from some mental disease.. Some kind of multiple personality disorder perhaps.._

_Mrs Harker has been demanding more blood today and throwing a tantrum when denied it. _

_Test subject E-35B was a failure._

_Feburary 5, 1835_

_Found Alucard attacking a statue today. Said it was mocking him. At least it was something that LOOKED like it might be able to talk this time and not a broom or vase._

_I have sent a letter informing my son that his daughter has passed away. I told him it was small-pox._

_Test subject Z-49D seems to be responding well to it's treatments._

_Feburary 7, 1835_

_Test subject Z-49D has expired. Litterally exploded the moment sun light touched it. I had Alucard clean up the mess, although, he played in it more than anything. Had a jolly good time rolling in the disgusting mess._

_Feburary 8, 1835_

_Called for the Monster this morning several times over the course of three hours with no response. Come to find out he had raped and eaten one of the assistants that was bringing him his daily allowance of blood. Seems he wore himself out as he has yet to wake. I had no idea that Vampires could snore! Had I not known better, I could have swore there was a bloody bear in his cell!_

_Feburary 10, 1835_

_I was quite buisy yesterday as there was a large group of men injured in a fire in one of the factories and I was called in to help treat the wounded. _

_The Monster finally awoke this morning. He received an extra beating for killing that assistant. I think I shall give him another before turning in for the night for being so bloody annoying these past week._

_Feburary 11, 1835_

_The Monster continues to act curiously even after another beating this morning. I believe he is begining to enjoy it._

_Mrs Harker has been suffering from hysteria* it seems. We are unable to remidy the problem as she will not let anyone near her._

*In the Victorian era people thought it was an illness when women became aroused. It was called Hysteria.

_Feburary 12, 1835_

_The Monster has taken to walking uppon the celings now instead of the floor as he does his chores._

_Feburary 13, 1835_

_Alucard has raped and eaten yet another Human some time today. I found the beast asleep underneath my bed as I stared to prepair to turn in for the night. Not sure if I will be able to sleep with all of that bloody noise he is making._

Alucard closed the book after marking his page and tried to remember the month of Feburary in 1835. He could only remember bits and pieces. Mostly just the beatings and feeling like he would go crazy if he didn't have some damn sex.. Although for the life (or unlife) of him, he couldn't figure out why. Speaking of sex..

He licked his lips as he thought of a certian red-head he wanted to screw right now and phased down to his room where she was taking a nap in his coffin. His shadows removed the lid silently and he climbed in with her, careful not to wake her just yet. His shadows quickly removed her cloths as his own dissapeared.

Candy was having such a good dream. She was playing with some little kids out in a generic field. It was nice and cloudy, looked like it might rain even. They were playing tag, running and laughing. The kids squeeled in delight every time she would get near to tag them then dart away so quickly it left her confused until she heard their giggling again and started the chase a new. There were two of them, a little boy with red hair and eyes and a little girl with black hair and hazle-green eyes.

She was just about to grab the little girl when she was stopped by two strong arms wraped around her stomach, then a cool, wet toung began running up the side of her neck and face. She giggled, then swatted the hands away as one grabbed her breast and the other made it's way between her legs. "Not in front of the kids!" The man behind her laughed and spoke close to her ear, "What kids?"

She blinked a couple of times and found herself back in Alucard's coffin, his hands in the same places they were in the dream. He slipped a finger into her as he asked her again, "What kids, Love?" She moaned softly as he stroked her and relaxed into his arms. "I was playing tag with our children."

"We can't have children, remember? I'm dead.." His voice held a hint of sadness and longing as he stoped playing with her and just held her close. She sighed at the sadness in his voice, "It was just a dream."

He was trying hard to get that image out of his mind; of her playing and laughing with their children, but it was almost impossible as he wanted those children so badly. He was about to give up when he found himself pushed onto his back with his Fluff Ball stradling his waist, a mischevious smile playing across her face.

He licked his lips and ran his hands up her thighs as he could smell her arousal. She ran her hands over his chest as she leaned over and kissed him deeply, trying to kiss away his sorrow. His hands roamed over her hips and up her back as he enjoyed her sweet, loving kisses as her body moved seductivly against his own, making him harden almost painfully.

He had himself a wicked little idea and smiled mischeviously before dissapearing, leaving Candy on her hands and knees, confused before he reappeared behind her and slammed into her without warning causing her to yelp in surprise. He laughed as she shot him a dirty look over her shoulder and started pumping into her mercilessly.

She gave up on the dirty look she was giving him and let her head drop as her body was overcome with pleasure as he slammed into her harder and harder, his fingers digging into her hips as he moaned in pleasure as her walls squeezed him so deliciously. He hissed in pleasure and let his eyes roll back in his head as a shiver ran down her spine making her walls close in on him even more. He's been craving her all day, and now that he had her, it was pure bliss.

He moaned loudly as she pushed her hips back to meet his, making him slam into her even harder, deeper. She squeeked in surprise as he changed his angle a bit, hitting something that almost made her cum. He smiled and made sure to contnue hitting that spot, making her writhe and moan in pleasure. It wasn't much longer before her body tensed up in the first of several orgasms as he started licking and nipping at her neck.

He growled loudly as he came hard and bit savagely into her throat, reveling in the warm, coppery taste as it gushed over his toung and down his throat.


	41. Chapter 41

bold text is translation

**Chapter 41: Himmel oder Hoelle (Heaven or Hell)**

_Feburary 15, 1835_

_I have had to lock the beast in his cell as he immediately went after another servant after waking up. It is quite disturbing how he's always laughing. At what, I cannot say. It started just after his first beating this morning. I was about to leave to check on the other experiments when he started laughing whilst laying in a large pool of his own blood. It seems the more pain he is in, the more he laughs._

_Mrs. Harker's hysteria is not improving any either. She went berzerk and killed her maid this evening, then, instead of drinking the blood, she bathed in it whilst touching herself in the most inappropriate manner._

_Feburary 16, 1835_

_What the bloody hell is wrong with Vampires? One moment they act like some what civilized creaturs, then the next, they just start acting like dogs in heat!_

_Jesus Christ! It scared me half to death this morning. I woke up to find Alucard in my bed, naked and trying to undress me!_

_As to how he got out of his cell, I haven't the slightest, but he was like that all day. Practically humping my leg every chance he could. He finally stopped after I threatend to pour Holy water down his pants. If he happend to be wearing any, that is._

Alucard remembered that! Well.. kind of... He remembered the holy water burning his most prized possesions and winced at the memory. He thought it would never heal!

He smiled as he looked over at his Fluff Ball, sleeping peacefully in his coffin, his dead seed still clinging to the inside of her thighs from their activities just a few hours ago. It was a good thing it did heal, otherwise they wouldn't be able to have so much fun.

He chuckled softly to himself as he tried to picture Abraham's face that morning. It must have been a priceless expression. Too bad he couldn't remember it.

There was a small knock at the door followed by it's hinges creaking loudly as Police Girl poked her head in. "Master? There's some- GYA! WHOULD YOU PUT SOME BLOODY PANTS ON?!?" He couldn't help but laugh as her face turned red as a tomato and she covered her eyes like she'd just been blinded.

"Blood? Where?" A sleepy voice asked before yawning out, "I'm hungry." Alucard looked over to find her resting her chin on the edge of the coffin, her arms hanging lazily over the side as she tried hard not to doze back off.

Seras gave her a funny look. "What happend to you?" The younger lady was a mess, her hair was everywhere and there were some rather large bite marks on her neck and shoulders. Candy just gave a half-assed grunt and pointed a sleepy finger at Alucard, who gave the ladies a cocky smile as he sat in his favorite chair in nothing but his birthday suit.

Seras made a funny face. What were they, a couple of rabbits? She rolled her eyes and tried not to look at her Master. "There's someone here to see Miss Candy." She turned on her heel and left quickly. She did NOT want to see THAT. Seriously, would it kill her Master to put on some damn pants? Or some underwear at least?

Alucard laughed as he watched his flustered fledgling rush off, trying so hard not to look when it was so obvious she wanted to. Candy gave him a sleepy glare before mumbling as she fell back into the coffin, "Put some damn pants on. I'm the only one allowed to see you without 'em."

"Jealous?" "Yup." He laughed again. At least she was honest.

He got up and looked back at his Love before shaking his head softly. She'd already fallen back asleep, so he decided to go ahead and see who was here and what the Hell they wanted.

Oh. It was one of the idiots from the Council. "May I help you?" The old man jumped at the unexpectedly deep voice. "I-I'm here to see Miss Candice."

"She's buisy. How may **I** help you?"

The old man swallowed nerviously before handing the Monster a sealed document then taking a quick step back, not wanting to be anywhere near the creature.

He opend the document and scoffed at it. "I'll be sure she gets this." his voice held a teasing tone to it as he knew what the outcome of this would be.

When he went to find his Fluff Ball and give her the letter, he found her up in her room getting dressed in a cute school-girl dress. It was black with a sailor collar, dark red bow, two leather belts around her waist and a jaged hem. Under the jaged hem could be seen a fluffy black skirt and black knee-highs. Her foot tapped to the heavy beat of the music as she put on her makeup.

The singer had a very deep voice and spoke in German whilst a young lady and choir sang in Latin.

*Was wollt Ihr,

Himmel oder die Hoelle?

Was wollt Ihr,

Den Himmel oder die Hoelle?

**What do you want,**

**Heaven or Hell?**

**What do you want,**

**Heaven or Hell?**

Wollt Ihr den Pfad Gottes folgen,

Wollt Ihr barmherzig sein,

Wollt Ihr Busse tun und Reue zeigen,

In guten als auch in schlechten Zeiten,

Oder wollt ihr freveln, suendigen

Und dem Teufel Eure Seele verkaufen?

Ich frage Euch!

Was wollt ihr, entscheidet solange Ihr noch weilt

hier auf Erde,

Entscheidet Himmel oder Hoelle, Hoelle oder

Himmel,

Oder die Hoelle, oder die Hoelle?

**Do you want to follow God's path,**

**Do you want to be merciful,**

**Will you do penance and show your regret,**

**In good and bad times,**

**or will you be frivolous, sinful**

**and sell your soul to the Devil?**

**I ask you!**

**What do you want, decide while your here on Earth,**

**Decide Heaven or Hell, Hell or Heaven,**

**Or Hell, or Hell?**

Doch denket daran:

Der Allmaechtige richtet ueber jeden von Euch,

Ob gut oder boese

Nur der Herr allein ist das oberste Gericht.

**But remember,**

**The almighty arranges all of us**

**Whether good or bad**

**Only the Lord alone is the supreme judge.**

Noch koennt Ihr Euch entscheiden,

Doch entscheidet Euch im Leben,

Denn wenn Ihr tot seid,

gibt es nur noch Himmel oder Hoelle

**Yet you can decide,**

**but decide in life.**

**Then when you are dead,**

**you'll be given Heaven or Hell.**

Erwartet Euch das Paradies,

Oder werdet ihrn brennen, schmoren, schmachten

Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

**Do you expect Paradise,**

**or will you burn, be greased, and be languished**

**for all of eternity.**

Also was wollt Ihr, Himmel oder Hoelle?

Was wollt Ihr, den Himmel oder die Hoelle?

Himmel Hoelle, Hoelle Himmel

Wollt Ihr wie die Engel ueber den Wolken schweben.

Oder wollt Ihr wie Daemonen abgrundtief ins Leere stuerzen?

**So what will it be, Heaven or Hell?**

**What do you want, Heaven or Hell?**

**Heaven, Hell; Hell, Heaven**

**Do you want to be an Angel and float over the people**

**Or do you want to be a Demon and fall in the empty depths**

Also, entscheidet Euch!

**So, decide!**

Libera Me Ex Mortuis,

Domine Omnipotens,

Dum Veneris Judicare.

Domine, Libera Me!

**Liberate me from the dead,**

**Oh omnipotent Master,**

**while I'm judged.**

**Master, liberate me!**

Alucard rolled his eyes at the music. "Do you even understand what the Hell they're saying?"

Candy looked up at him in the mirror and smiled at the funny look on his face. It's not the kind of lyrics one would expect to be with such a heavy beat, and if one didn't know what was being said, it would sound quite.. evil.. "Himmel oder Hoelle - Heaven or Hell. ..Father Anderson gave me this cd a few years ago. It's by E-nomine**... And yes, he gave me a translated version of the lyrics." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

He recovered rather quickly and rolled his eyes. Of coarse the Priest would give her something like that. He then remembered the document and handed it to her. "One of the old fools from the council droped this off for you."

Candy read the document before sighing in frustration. "Guess we'd better get going then, ne?"

*Here's the song: .com/watch?v=Bc_Z2XnJCMQ&feature=related

**E-nomine = in the name of


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Take That And Shove It Up Your-**

All of the old farts were already there along with the idiots she was forced to go on dates with (save for one) and looked at Candy as though she were late, when, in fact, she was actually five minutes early. She just gave them a 'go to Hell' look and took an empty seat.

The head of the council stood up with a victorious smile plastered on his wrinkled old face. "You have failed to go on a date with and/or reschedule for the date. Therefore, you have forfeited your right to choose for yourself."

She sat there with a boared look on her face. "No I didn't. The stupid Frenchy ran away screaming before the date even started, therefore, **he** was the one who didn't go through with the date. And in that case, shouldn't **he** be the one to reschedule?" She sighed and blew a piece of hair from her face. "And don't even say I didn't go out with Alucard. He was the one to pick up where these pussies left off when they ditched me."

All of the boys sudenly found their hands very interesting as the Queen chuckled softly to herself. The same man said with confidence, "The rules clearly state that the Monster is in no way to interfere with the dates."

"He didn't. He merely followed -out of sight, mind you- to make sure things **did** go smoothly. He took their places after they ran off." She said as she picked at a stray string on her sleeve out of boardome.

Then the Queen spoke up "She's right. She did not break any of the rules and has gone through with all of the required dates. She has the right to choose for herself."

The council members were furious as Candy gave them a sweet smile that said 'I win!', then had an idea that would piss them off even more. "Y'know, I've changed my mind. I'll let y'all decide. I mean, if these fine young men are up to puting up with my mood swings, multiple personalities, fighting Vampires on a daily basis -Very messy buisness there, and putting up with **two** high maintenance Vampire employees, one of which loves to play pranks on the members of the household and other staff and has an extreemly sadistic sense of humor."

The boys went pale and looked as though they wanted to run away to the other side of the earth. Candy smiled sweetly, "So? Anyone up to the task?.. No? No one?"

A deep laugh came from the shadows as Alucard appeard. "I'm up to the challange." "Then it's settled." The Queen said before anyone else had a chance to talk. "Mis Candice Welsh shall be married to Sir Alucard." The only response she was given was a grateful smile from the Vampire and a bit of quiet grumbling from the council members. "Well, I do believe this meeting is over. I shall discuss the details of the marrage with the two of you at a later date."

Oh, Alucard just couldn't wait to tell the Priest the good news. And when he did, a fight broke out. Father Anderson was pissed because Alucard hadn't had the decency to ask him for his nieces' hand in marrage, and Alucard was pissed because Anderson had yelled some.. erm.. words a priest should never use.. at him in front of a lady. At least that was his excuse. He really just wanted to fight someone.

Candy rolled her eyes at the two and went to lay down, not bothering to break them up. Hell, there hadn't been much action lately and they were both itching for a fight.

Candy woke as she felt someone crawling on her bed and knew instantly who it was due to the heavy smell of blood, death and gunpowder.

He layed down next to her and gently ran his hand over her cheek, trying not to wake her, but was surprised when he found himself pined beneith the smiling Fluff-Ball.

"Got'cha!" she said happily before giving him a small kiss that he gladly returned before fliping them over and turning it into a make-out session.

"Oh! For Heaven's sake! Can't you two give it a rest for one minute?" Neither of them paid Seras any mind as they continued kissing eachother passionately, their hands roaming all over the others' body.

"Father Anderson wants to talk to you Miss Candy. He said it's about some surprise and it's important." She didn't bother to see if she'd heard her and left to go train some of the newer soldiers.

"What's.. The big.. mmm Surprise?" he asked between kisses, hoping she was distracted enough to actually tell him. No such luck, however as she giggled "It's a secret, silly." before slithering out from under him to go see what the Priest wanted. He dropped his head in defeat. He **really** needed some sex right now.

He settled for reading the journal instead, hoping it would take his mind off of it.

_Feburary 17 1835_

_Had to go through with my threat this morning after the beast tried joinig me in the bath. Oh! The screams still echo wonderously through my mind from him having his member burned off!_

_Feburary 19 1835_

_Mrs Harker has gone into labor. We continue to wait for the child to be born. She still refuses to let Mr Harker anywhere near her._

_Feburary 20 1835_

_The child was born this morning at 9:34am. He's a nicely sized boy, healthy as an ox._

For some odd reason, the rest of the page had been torn off and the next entry didn't make a bit of sense without it.

Later, that night, Alucard was resting in his coffin, trying to figure out what the big surprise might be when he heard the door creak loudly open, then closed. His Fluff ball made her way silently to the coffin before poking her head in. "Good evening!" she said chearfully before climbing in with him. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed her sexy leather outfit and the sly smile that played across her lips.

The outfit soon found itself on the cold stone floor as the vampire ran his long toung over her body. Oh! How he needed this!

There wasn't much in the way of forplay, which was fine with both of them as Candy too was getting quite desperate. She had woke from her nap ready to play, but had to endure the long wait because of her old friend's concerns with the surprise.

Alucard ramed into her quickly and started up a punishing pace, making her squeek in surprise. Her legs wraped around his waist, slowing him down a bit so he would go in deeper. Once he started sheathing himself to the hilt, Candy began enjoying herself. She shivered in pleasure as his lips danced over her skin and came to rest on her neck as he niped and sucked feverishly on her tender flesh.

Her eyes rolled back in extacy as she held him close, moving in time with him, pulling him in deeper with every thrust. It wasn't long before she began orgasming. One after another. She moaned and screamed in pleasure.

He was enjoying every little sound she made as he breathed heavily into her neck between nips and kisses. He soon bit into her neck deeply as he came hard, hips jerking uncontrollably as he emptied himself into her.

He moaned loudly as her blood coated his toung in it's sweet, coppery taste before yelping softly in surprise when she bit into his neck as well. He so loved the feeling of being drank from as he too fed from his lover.

The vampire released his Fluff-Ball as he began to feel light-headed from blood loss, before collapsing on top of her and instantly falling asleep. Candy wasn't far behind her love as they both drifted quickly into eachother's dreams.

They played all night together in a field with two beautiful children as they litterally shared the same dream.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**** Du Riechst So Gut (you smell so good)**

Alucard went to Candy's office to see if he could help her with the paperwork and caught her sining to yet another German song. This one much darker than the previous and by a diferent group. It had a nice moderate/fast rythem with the singer sounding a bit on the twisted side.

_*Der Wahnsinn_

_ist nur eine schmale Brücke_

_die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb_

_ich steig dir nach_

_das Sonnenlicht den Geist verwirrt_

_ein blindes Kind das vorwärts kriecht_

_weil es seine Mutter riecht_

_( Ich finde dich )_

_**Insanity**_

_**is only a narrow bridge,**_

_**the banks are reason and desire**_

_**I 'm going after you,**_

_**the sunlight confuses the mind**_

_**A blind child that's crawling forward**_

_**because it smells it's mother**_

_**( I find you )**_

_Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke_

_tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut_

_ich seh dich nicht_

_ich riech dich nur ich spüre dich_

_ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit_

_witter ich dich meilenweit_

_**The track is fresh and onto the bridge**_

_**drips your sweat your warm blood**_

_**I don 't see you **_

_**I only smell you and I sense you **_

_**A predator that screams with hunger **_

_**I scent you for miles **_

_Du riechst so gut_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich geh dir hinterher_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich finde dich so gut_

_ich steig dir nach_

_du riechst so gut_

_gleich hab ich dich_

_( Jetzt hab ich dich )_

_**You smell so good,**_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I'll find you so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**You smell so good**_

_**I'll have you shortly**_

_**( Now I have you )**_

_Ich warte bis es dunkel ist_

_dann faß ich an die nasse Haut_

_verrate mich nicht_

_oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt_

_hör auf zu schreien und wehr dich nicht_

_weil sie sonst auseinander bricht_

_**I'll wait till it is dark **_

_**Then I'll touch your wet skin **_

_**don't tell on me **_

_**Oh don't you see the bridge is burning **_

_**Stop screaming don't defend yourself **_

_**Because otherwise it breaks apart**_

_Du riechst so gut_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich geh dir hinterher_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich finde dich so gut_

_ich steig dir nach_

_du riechst so gut_

_gleich hab ich dich_

_**You smell so good,**_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I'll find you so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**You smell so good**_

_**I'll have you shortly**_

_Du riechst so gut_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich geh dir hinterher_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich finde dich so gut_

_ich faß dich an_

_du riechst so gut_

_jetzt hab ich dich_

_**You smell so good,**_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I'll find you so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

_**You smell so good**_

_**I'll have you shortly**_

_Du riechst so gut_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich geh dir hinterher _

_**You smell so good,**_

_**you smell so good **_

_**I 'm coming after you **_

She squeeked in surprise and laughed in embarasment when she looked up from her paperwork to find the old vampire smiling at her

He made his way over to the desk silenly and leaned over it to kiss her. "Du riechst gut." He breathed into her ear before streightening himself up and grabbing a chair.

She giggled at his silly, yet sweet antics as he took a pile of papers to work on in an effort to

*found a mpeg for the song.. please listen, it's awesome! Nowhere near as good as on the cd though. This one is on the album Herzeleid from Rammstein.

./herzeleid/audio/demos/01_-_Du_riechst_so_3

I'm going to go back and try to find all the songs here so y'all can hear their awesomeness

Cat: catches Alucard dancing to Rammstein on her ipod =U__=

Seras: U_

Integra: U_

Aedan: dances with the hottie ( ^____^ )


	44. Chapter 44

*note: I know I didn't change it any.. sorry, I just can't think of anything better =(^_^U)=

Chapter 44: What Is Eternal

Candy sat in the library where Father Anderson could keep an eye on her while she tried to think of the best way to give Alucard his present.

She fliped through the papers and information that her Uncle had found for her while listening to the Trans Siberian Orchestra again. It was one of the few bands she listend to that the Priest enjoyed as well.

It was a nice, slow paced song with a piano playing in the background

AND HERE IN THE NIGHT

AS I FEEL THE INFERNO

I STARE IN THE DARK

THINKING WHAT IS ETERNAL

THE MAN OR THE MOMENT

THE ACT OR THE REASON

THESE THOUGHTS FILL MY HEAD

AS I CONTEMPLATE TREASON

OF DREAMS I HAVE HAD

AND DREAMS I HAVE PONDERED

WHEN LATE IN THE NIGHT

MY MIND IT WOULD WANDER

TO THINGS I HAVE DONE

AND THEN QUICKLY REGRETTED

WHILE DENYING VICES

MY LIFE HAD SELECTED

AND I THINK WHAT I'VE DONE

OR HAVE YET TO BEGIN

AND THE MAN I'VE BECOME

AND THE MAN THAT I'VE BEEN

NOW CAUGHT IN A WALTZ

WITH THE ETERNAL DANCER

I'M COURTED BY DEATH

BUT DEATH ISN'T THE ANSWER

I SAY

ALL I WAS

MEANT TO BE

COULD I

SUDDENLY

JUST DECIDE

NOT A THOUGHT

WOULD SURVIVE

COULD IT BE

MY LIFE'S WORTH

ENDED THERE

WITH MY BIRTH

IF I COULD SEE SOMEONE

WHO'S BEEN THERE BEFORE ME

AND TRADED HIS SOUL

FOR A MOMENT OF GLORY

HIS PENANCE OR MERCY

BY SPIRITS DEBATED

WHILE JUDGED ON A SCALE

THAT'S BEEN HEAVILY WEIGHTED

AND WHAT HAVE I DONE

COULD THERE BE SUCH A SIN

IN THIS MAN I'VE BECOME

IN THIS MAN THAT I'VE BEEN

NOW CALLING TO GOD

FROM THE PIT'S VERY BOTTOM

I PRAY HE FORGIVES

EVERY SIN I'VE FORGOTTEN

THIS DAY

AND WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT

THAT MY FATE IT WOULD CONJURE

THIS TWIST IN THE ROAD

ON WHICH I HAVE WANDERED

EACH VISION AND DREAM NOW

COMPLETELY DISMEMBERED

TO GIVE ONE'S WHOLE LIFE

AND FIND NOTHING'S

REMEMBERED

AND WHAT GOOD IS A LIFE

THAT LEAVES NOTHING BEHIND

NOT A THOUGHT OR A DREAM

THAT MIGHT ECHO IN TIME

THE YEARS AND THE HOURS

THE SECONDS AND MINUTES

AND EVERYTHING THAT

MY LIFE HAS PLACED IN IT

BETRAYED

BETRAYED

BETRAYED

THE THINGS I HAVE DONE

THE PLACES I'VE BEEN

THE COST OF MY DREAMS

THE WEIGHT OF MY SINS

AND EVERYTHING THAT

I'VE GATHERED IN LIFE

COULD IT BE LOST

COULD IT BE LOST IN THIS

COULD IT BE LOST IN THIS

NIGHT

Why did all of these songs she listened to have to be so deep and relevant? Alucard shook his head before entering the room and handing her some papers. "Found something you might be interested in."

She gave him a smile as she closed the folder she'd been looking at before he could see anything, then read through what he'd given her.

She gave Anderson the folder she'd been previously looking through so he could guard it from the old Vampire to keep from ruining the surprise. Then headed up to her office to do some research.

After many hours of searching, hacking, and reading, she finally found what she'd been looking for; emails to and from one of the Old Farts Of The Round Table.

These guys really were desperate to get a hold of her army. Too bad they underestimated her so much.. Honestly, who would be stupid enough to talk about such things _in detail_ over email?

Candy slid into the limo after Alucard and was followed by the Priest so she was stuck right between the two giants as they left for the Queen's palace to discus wedding plans.. Joy.

When they arrived, however, they were greeted by a swarm of cops, all with their guns out and trained on them.

"Hands in the air! Now!" One shouted while a few more tried to sneak up on them to tackle them to the ground and handcuff them.. 'tried' being the key worked there.

Candy just stepped aside and pulled her foot back to trip the one after her while Alucard and Anderson just stood there like annoyed statues as the tiny men rammed into them.. they honestly would have had better luck with the statues.. =(_U)=

She shook her head at the sight. How pathetic. They'd gotten three more to try and take down each of her friends and were still having no luck. They might as well be pushing against a brick wall for as much as they got those two to move.. well, Alucard scratched his nose once and shifted his weight to the other foot..

"May I ask what we're being charged with, Officer?"

He was a bit nervous seeing his men unable to force the two suspects to the ground or even get their arms to move to cuff them. He jumped a bit, startled, when the young lady spoke to him. "Uh-Oh!.. You're being charged with kidnapping, assault, battery, and murder." He signaled for the man who'd tried to tackle her to put her in the handcuffs.

She easily slipped away and hopped up onto the car. She smiled with a silly idea in her head as she looked at the crowd that had gathered.

The guys just watched in amusement as she went between Cat and Candice, both with a heavy Irish accent.

**Cat: "Now you will receive us."

Candice: "We do not ask for your poor, or your hungry."

Cat: "We do not want your tired and sick."

Candice: "It is your corrupt we claim."

Cat: "It is your evil that will be sought by us."

Candice: "With every breath, we shall hunt them down."

Cat: "Each day we will spill their blood, 'til it rains down from the skies."

Candice: "Do not kill. Do not rape. Do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace."

Cat: "These are not polite suggestions, these are codes of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."

Candice: "There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth, not to push the bounds and cross over, in to true corruption, into our domain."

Cat: "For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three, and on that day you will reap it."

Candice: "And we will send you to whatever god you wish."

A/N: Sorry it wasn't that great.. our head is killing us (as usual.. damn cronic headaches) and we are having to watch Aedan and Logan (born December 9, 2009!)

We are also VERY sorry for the long wait. We are Bipolar (not sure if we have mentioned that before- if not, here's a link to a very good definition as I don't feel like typing it out at the moment: https:/ /health .google .com/health /ref /Bipolar+disorder ) and have been in a depression slump here lately

Also: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Alucard: having fun shooting the fireworks at Seras

Seras: screams as she's hit by a Roman-candle

Alucard: ROFLMAO!

Cat: gets a great/evil idea and runs to her room

Alucard: finally gets up and starts to light another one

Cat: sneeks up behind him and lights some BlackCats before dropping them down his pants and running like hell, laughing insainly

Alucard: 0o? WTF?

Everyone: laughs as Alucard yelps and 'dances'

***What is Eternal **by **Trans Siberian Orchestra**: http:/ /popup . /popup /360569470938808748

**Quote from **The Boondock Saints** GREAT movie!

Cat is playing the part of Connor

Candice is playing the part of Murphy


	45. Chapter 45

AN: First off _**Thank you chitsuki-chan**_! That is really the most awesome review I've ever gotten!

and sorry for the long wait for this chapter.. depression sucks.. and Chitsuki-chan's review has effectively snapped me out of it! Woohoo! *does the happy dance*

just been having trouble thinking of what to do next..

_**Chapter 45:**_

The people that had gathered in the street just stared at her like she'd grown a second head before she couldn't help herself and fell off the car laughing her ass off.

Everyone then became officially creaped out once Alucard began laughing with her. Anderson merely shook his head and gave a small chuckle at the scene.

She stoped suddenly and jumped up, her eyes wide as she pointed a shaky finger at one of the cops. "You... you.."

Everyone stared at her curiously as Alucard walked over to her with worry written on his face.

He was about to ask what was wrong when she shouted, "You ate my Chiuaua!" She quickly changed to Cat, "He's an Evil Purple Space Monkey! He must be destroyed!"

Candy began to cry, "My puppy!"

The officer was completely confused and in complete shock when Cat pounced on him with a loud growel before biting his neck and ripping his throat out in one swift movement.

Candice quickly sat up after Cat had swallowed the large chunck of flesh whole, "What the hell'd you do that for?"

"He was an Evil Purple Space Monkey.. We **had** to kill him." Cat replied smugly.

"You didn't have to do it like that! Now we have blood all over our pretty dress!"

"YAY! BLOOD!" Candy cheered as she splashed around in the growing puddle.

Anderson and Alucard gave eachother confused looks, neither knowing what the hell was going on with their little kitten..

The remaining officers trained their guns on her as she stoped playing, stood up and reached for something under her skirt.

The next thing anyone knew one of the police was missing his arms and had a small scyth lodged in his throat. Cat yanked on the chain, effectivly removing his head before the croud broke into a panic.

She laughed as she ran towards them, swinging the syth by the chain and letting it fly in a wide arch, taking out several more men.

Kicking her foot up, she redirected the blade so it sliced though a man's stomach, then spun around, leading the blade into yet another unfortunate victum.

When she turned back to the previous one, he was trying to escape, so she let the blade continue it's path and sliced his achilles tendons making him fall flat on his face.

Next was the bastard that had caused all this to begin with: Sir Helmswood. She rolled the chain up over her arm and walked calmly into the palace to find her target sitting smugly in his usual place at the table.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." She greeted them as her friends caught up to her, the Priest having to drag the Vampire from the carnage his kitten created.. he was going to have to repay her for that little show later..

Everyone just gave her a curious look at the blood drenching her pretty dress and smeared across her face and arms as she took her seet with a smile.

The meeting went along as planned, minus the strange looks she was given (mostly from Sir Helmswood) until a large group of police decided to barge in to arrest the three, yet again.

Candy merely burst into another fit of insaine laughter as they all trained their guns on her.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" The Queen shouted in alarm before one of her advisors approached to whisper in her ear what had transpired mere moments ago on her front lawn.

"They attacked us first!" Candy stated defencively after the Queen shot her a dissaproving look.

A/N: Sorry that took so long.. been super buisy.. and depressed.. bah!

I'll try harder to write more and more often =(T_T)= please to forgive?


	46. Chapter 46

Yea.. I know it's been forever.. The Evil Purple Space Monkies had me distracted with life.. and cheasy-poofs.. and a puppy...

Candy sat singing random songs* as the policeman tried to get her info to lock her up. "Name?" "Living Dead Girl~ do dodoo de do do~ de do." "Age?" "13 Acres Of Hell.. Ahhh~ Bum babumbum bum ba bum." "Date of birth?" "Oh, This is Halloween, Halloween Halloween!"

The officer slamed his pen down with a frustrated yell before walking off for a break where his partner weels the crazy girl off to a holding cell.. Unfortunately they weren't having any more luck with either of the others.

Alucard sat with a giant grin plastered on his face. "Name?" "James Crabtrey" "No, that's my name! What's your name?" "Zachery Crabtrey." "How do you know my son's name?"

And Anderson might aswell be a statue for as much as he was giving anyone. "Name?" "..." "Name?" "..." "NAME!" "..." He looks up as Candy is being carted away in her straightjacket singing "Oh! Jingle bells Twilight smells, Edward Cullen's gay! Bella dies and Jacob cries, Starwars ALL THE WAY!"

To this Alucard creeps everyone out yet again by simply laughing and Anderson just sighs and face-palms.

After a while they finally give up on Alucard and Anderson and place them in holding cells also.. Alucard simply slips out of his restraints (which they had trouble finding any big enough for him and Anderson) and walks through the walls of several holding cells until he gets into Candy's, scaring the living crap out of the other inmates in the process.

"Hello sexy" She greets him with a smile.

"Hello to you too kitten" He easily undoes her restraints before offering her a hand and opening a black hole for them "Shall we?"

She gracefully takes his offered hand "We shall."

And with that they leave Anderson alone in the jail to explain how his accomplices managed to escape.

A/N: Sorry it's short.. Puppy is bugging me to go out and play, but it's raining soooooo... yea..

*Random songs:

Living Dead Girl -Rob Zombie

What Lurks On Channel X? -Rob Zombie

This Is Halloween -Nightmare Before Christmas


	47. Chapter 47

Sorry for the long wait! Assassin's Creed had me transfixed with it's super detailed, in-depth and bad ass storyline.. as well as a hot La Volpe.. *drools*

Alucard: What the hell's so great about that old guy?

Cat: =(0_o)= I have no idea...

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Candy noticed Alucard hadn't taken her back to the mansion, but to what appeared to be a small cabin. The walls and floor were all natural wood with very little furniture or fixtures cluttering up the small space, just a fireplace, a lantern hanging from the celing and a large couch.

He led her to sit on the couch in front of the fireplace before lighting it and she smiled as the smell of smoke brought back good memories of camping and hunting with her family. The crisp, chill air that seeped through the old windows riminding her of Chrismases spent around the fireplace in the old 1907 Victorian house she grew up in.

He sat down next to her before throwing an arm over her shoulder and leaning against her with a silly, pleading look on his face. She gave him a funny look, "What do you want?"

Her answer was a deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting more as he pushed her down to lay on the oversized couch. The red-head quickly found her hands tangled in his silky, black hair as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck. His hands smoothing over her hips and up to her small breasts where one lingered while the other decided to retreat into his pocket.

As their toungs worked around eachother in a sensual dance, he untangled her hand and held it close to where his dead, black heart rested. She was slightly upset when he broke the mind numbing kiss and pulled away to fetch something from the other room.

She sighed as he looked back with a sweet, charming smile before disapearing into the other room, and she let her hand fall lazily off the side of the couch where she heard a strange, solid noise when it hit the floor..

She raised her arm again, confused, only to notice Alucard had slipped a beautiful gold ring onto her finger sometime durring their kiss.

"I was going to wait a few more days before doing this.." He sat back next to her and handed her a glass before filling it for her with a fine wine, followed by his own glass, setting the bottle down on the floor by the end of the couch.

Alucard raised his glass a bit, "To the most amazing woman to ever grace this earth."

Candy giggled before raising her glass as well, "To the greatest man that has ever or will ever exist.. Even though he's a bit on the corny side right now."

"Corny?" He gave her a hurt look. He really was trying, and most women liked this kind of thing.. Or the women he'd been with, at least..

She just giggled sweetly, "It's cute! And sweet.. I really do appreciate it, Love." She reached over to cup his hadsome face in her small hand. "You're amazing, Alucard. I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

Cat: WTF? ALUCARD! *grabs scisors away from him as he cuts out the mushy parts*

Alucard: But it's GROSS!

Cat: Back to your room! Back! BACK!

Seras: T_T I was looking forward to that part.. can it be salvaged?

Cat: *looks at the soggy mess that was once the fic* I'm afraid not.. We'll just have to go with what is left..

Seras: AWWWW!

Alucard: LMAO!

* * *

He gently set her on the bed before climbing on top and kissing her again, enjoying the taste of her full lips and the feel of her small body beneath his.

Who was this man? He was being so sweet and gentle with her.. So romantic and charming.. This couldn't be HER Alucard, could it?

Oh, but it was! There was no one else who knew how to make her melt at their slightest touch, or get her excited with a single glance as this man could and did.

Her fingers worked quickly to undo the buttons on his shirt as he ripped the blood stained dress off her small frame - it was ruined by the stains anyway- Her hands slid up over his chisled chest and broad sholders, down his powerful arms, taking his shirt with them. It landed in a careless heap along with her dress, followed shortly by her bloomers and underwear.

He left a trail of tender kisses down her body, making her squirm, wanting more of his touch. But he pulled away with a smirk.

He undid his pants teasingly slow until she growled at him, causing him to chuckle and quicken his pace slightly.

Climbing back on top of her, he kissed her gently. The kiss soon turned hot and passionate as he positioned himself at her entrence.

Oh, how wonderful it felt to have him inside her! It was a torturously slow pace, but somehow that simply added to the passion of the moment. It lead her to be able to focus on other, smaller things he did. His warm breath ghosting over her neck. The way the muscles of his back moved beneath her hands with every thrust of his lean hips. His large, strong hands runing over her body, stoping to play with all the right spots. The feeling of his soft skin as he moved against her. The sweet smell of arousel that wafted off their bodies.

It was pure heavan and she soon found herself moaning his name in bliss as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

He had been so rough with her lately. All he wanted was to show her what she meant to him. How special she was to him. He had been fearing lately that his actions would lead her to beleive he was only after her for the sex.. Women did tend to be strange that way..

Funny; one would think with as long as he's been around, he'd have figured women out by now.. While he did understand them better than most men, they were still confusing as hell.

He wraped his arms around her, kissing her deeply and moaning softly as he came.

They lay there like that, wraped in eachothers' arms, breathing slightly labored. Neither wanted to move. To end the moment as they gazed into eachothers' eyes. Deep, passionate, blood red against hazl-green.

No words needed to be spoken in that moment as everything they felt; the love, compassion, loyalty, and contentment could be read clearly in their eyes.

Oh, how Candice wanted so badly to give him his gift right now.. But she forced the tought from her mind before he could have the slightest chance to hear it, if he were listening to her thoughts.. She wasn't sure, but didn't want to take the chance.

They slept soundly that night, safe in eachothers' embrace while her uncle was forced to wait for Walter to bail him out of jail with an order from the Queen for them to be pardoned.. The sweet woman was able to get the police to drop all charges on them, convencing them it was all a misunderstanding.. But they would have to make it up to her in the future.

Anderson wasn't worried about his Kitten when he returned. Alucard had let him know of his plans to take her to the cabin a couple days prior and assumed the Vampire had simply taken the oppertunity to sweep is Kitten away for a short time.

Candy woke around noon to the smell of something sweet. She was just about to get up and see what it was when Alucard came into the room with a cheerful 'good morning', large smile and a tray of food that he set in front of her after proping up a few pillows for her to sit against.

Bakery fresh cressaunts, chewy bacon, pancakes drenched in maple syurup, toast and orange juce decorated the silver tray. Everything just the way she liked it!

"Enjoy, my love." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her to enjoy his own breakfast.

"You know I'll never be able to eat all this.." She complained, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

He just chuckled softly, "You worry over the strangest things.."

After she could no longer force any more of the amazingly delicious food into her little stomach, she leaned back into her pillows with a sigh, "Gochisosama deshita."

Alucard took that as his que to move on to the next part of his plan and took the tray back to the kitchen with a smile. And she couldn't help but smile as she rested her eyes, letting the food settle.. Who knew the old Vampire could cook so well?

When he returned, he brought with him another suprise; a beautiful green velvet dress with gold trim that looked like it belonged to a renaissance-era princess.

"Alucard! This is too much!" She complained as he helped her into a corset.

"Too tight?" He asked concerned.

"All the gifts.. I'm used to corsets **much** tighter than this." She giggled as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, tieing the strings of the corset before retreaving the dress and slipping it over her head.

It fit perfectly. She didn't really like how low-cut the neckline was.. she felt as though her boobs would pop out with the slightest movement had she not been wearing the corset, but otherwise it was perfect.

He then forced her to sit while he fixed her hair for her, braiding a few small sections, then pinning them back with an elegant broach/clip decorated with emralds and tourmalines (her birthstone). Then finished by giving her a pair of green shoes to match the dress before escorting her outside.

She was pleasantly suprised by what lay beyond the trees surrounding the cabbin. A small village of quaint, old fashioned houses and shops, devoid of cars or even powerlines. Some of the residents wore modern cloths, but most wore older, peasent style outfits. There was only a handfull of ladies (mostly teens) that didn't wear dresses or skirts.

Everyone stopped to stare at the couple as they strolled through the streets, looking like royalty. It was obvious the ladies wanted Alucard. Some just stood there, wide-eyed and mouths agape while others shot the red-head dirty, jealous looks. She couldn't blame them any. He **was** the most amazing man anyone could ever hope for, and most certianly more atractive than anything in **this **village. Hell, even **she** felt beautiful compared to the people here!

Alucard smiled to himself, hearing her thoughts. He was glad to have found a place like this for her, more so now she was feeling better about herself and not putting herself down like she usually did when there wasn't anything to distract her from it like work or fighting or sex.. damn it.. Now he wanted to screw her again.. And he'd already done that to her both last night and this morning before sneaking off to make her breakfast/lunch.. No, he needed to focus on the plan! They can play some more later.

She giggled softly and let her head rest on his shoulder.. She wasn't sure if it was her immagination or not, but she heard his rambling thoughts as he tried to get his mind off her moaning and writhing beneath him.. '_Damn it! __**Not**__ helping!_'

She just couldn't help herself. As she recognized the smell of his arousal and saw his eye twitch in irritation at himself, she doubled over laughing.

He looked at her, completely confused, "What's so funny, Love?"

"You're.." Giggle "You're thinking very loudly, Love." She laughed even harder as he took on a look of embarrased horror and she had to give him a hug to try and not make him feel so bad. The poor thing looked like a little kid that just got called out for having his first stiffy in class.

She tried. She tried **so** hard to stop laughing.. She wasn't laughing **at** him.. It was just funny that she could randomly hear his thoughts. But if he could have blushed, they were both sure he'd be red as a tomato right now.

* * *

Cat: FINALLY! Another chapter! Damn you Assassin's Creed for distracting me! DAMN YOU!... Wait.. NO! Don't leave me! I didn't mean it! COME BACK! *chases after the AC games as they run away, crying*

Everyone: 0_oU Erm.. Yyyyyyyeeeaaaaaaa...

Alucard: *calling after Cat* They're going to be pissed you didn't use spell-check!

Cat: *too far gone to hear him, but can be heard in the distance screaming* ALTAIR! VOLPEEEEEEEE! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Seras: *sighs* I'm sure she'd want everyone to know that it took her a bit to get back into the swing of writing, so this chapter may not be as nice or smooth as the previous ones.. Oh! I do hope she catches it! Ezio is SO cute! *blushes*

Alucard: U_ Women.. I'll never understand them...


	48. Chapter 48

After calming her Lover down and assureing him she wasn't laughing **at** him, they spent the afternoon strolling through the village, stopping to look at a few shops every now and then. It annoyed her that every time she'd make a comment about something being interesting, he'd insist on buying it for her. She didn't **need** the stuff! It just stressed her out.. She absolutely hated people wasting money on her. But she did appreciate the gesture.

After watching the sun set over the near-by mountains he took her to a little restraunt where she had a wonderfully bloody, rare steak. Everything was fine untill th waiter started flirting with her.

She smiled as her date gave the boy an evil look that was, somehow, ignored.. or not noticed.. '_Go ahead and eat him if you want. I'm not stoping you.'_ She sent him her thoughts, surprising him slightly. '_Just do me one favor, if we're going to be staying for a bit or return later, make it look like he was atacked by a wild animal?'_

'_Of corse, Love.'_ He returned the smile with a look of hunger in his eyes.

The town was upset, especially the boys' family, when he was found the next morning at the edge of the forrest, ripped to pieces.. Although, no one even thought twice about the fact there was no blood to be found.

There could be found, however, a very happy Vampire making love to his little Fluff-ball for the second time that morning.

He sighed happily as he emptied himself into her again before floping over to the side so as not to land on and squish her.

"Damn.. Don't you ever get tired?" She teased, breathlessly. He just hummed in response, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." she giggled as she snuggled up to him. His arm floping over her lazily as he breathed in her scent, slightly drifting in and out of sleep.

As soon as he started snoreing, Candy let her mind wander to her man's big gift, grateful Christmas was only a couple days away.. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide it from him.. She hated hiding it from him, but couldn't bring herself to ruin the suprise.

Alucard begrudgingly returned them both home Christmas Eve as he promised the Priest he would, should he take her before Christmas.. If it were up to him, they would have never left. Ever. Unless his Fluff-Ball wanted to.

Seras was unusually happy to see them back, and in one piece.. Like Alucard would have really let anything happen to her! Ridiculous!

Everyone sat around the parlor talking and telling stories untill Walter and Seras started dozing off. Then Police Girl insisted on leaving out milk and cookies for 'Santa'. Candy had to explain to the elder Vampire who Santa was, causing him to lose a bit more faith in the blonds' mental capabilities.

Candy and Anderson, out of sympathy for the girl (or evilness for letting it continue.. however you wish to look at it) ate some of the cookies and the Priest took care of the milk as his kitten was lactose intolerant (sucks because we rly love milk =(T_T)= ) so she would beleive Santa visited durring the night.. The poor thing. Alucard was the only one that didn't find it amusing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short.. the next one we get to find out what the gift is!

Also wrote the next chapter before the long writing break, so it's a LOT better than this.. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand.. I'm going to make y'all wait for it! *laughs evily*

I'll release the hostage in exchange for... 1 review!

That's all I ask, just 1!

PLEASE!

Alucard: You're pathetic.

Cat: *sniffles and holds back tears* I know..


	49. Chapter 49

Cat: lol Guess this is the big one everyone's been waiting for, ne? I got a review! SO that means you get another chapter!

Alucard: Get on with it!

Cat: Only 2 chapters left after this one!

Alucard: *rolls eyes* What she means to say is 'sorry for the change in writing style. This chapter was written well before the long break from writing.'

Seras: *screams as lightning causes the power to go out* I HATE STORMS!

Cat: *singing* I gots an awesome review! *does the happy dance*

* * *

Candy woke up with a start as Alucard jumped on her bed like a little kid trying to wake up his parents, "Wake up! It's Christmas! Get up! Get up Get up getupgetupgetup!" Candy laughed at his childish antics, "Alright, I'm up! I'm up! Chill already!" She sat up only to be tackled back down to the bed with a passionate kiss by the enthusiastic vampire. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stay here and let him continue or go down and open presents. He decided for her as he broke the kiss and pulled her from the bed, practically draging her down to the parlor. She noticed that somewhere between the bed and the door her nightgown reapeared on her, thank God.

Everyone was already seated around the tree when they arived, she and Seras the only ones still in their pajamas. They'd all received a special wake up call from our favorite vampire. Walter got the old shaving cream in the hand trick pulled on him (you know where you tickle the person's nose so they slap the shaving cream into their face?), Alucard was gone by the time he'd wiped it off his face to see anything, Anderson was woke up when he rolled over to find a smiling Alucard in his bed then proceded to try and kill him, he was still pissed, and Seras' radio turned on full blast, scaring the living shit out of her, after her Master had tried tickling her,taking her blanket, jumping on the bed, and literally draging her from her bed. Damn she was a heavy sleeper!

"Good morning, everyone! Merry Christmas!" Candy chirped happily and was met with a tired and angry mumbled choris of "Morn'in." and "Merry Christmas." Seras was bouncing in her seat happily, singing to herself "Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!" Alucard facepalmed as candy giggled, handing out presents. She smiled as she heard them all start to open their presents. Alucard watched curiously as his Fluff Ball picked up the largest present, decorated in dark red paper with a black ribbon tied into a fancy bow. His smile widend as she set it down between his and her seats and he saw his name on it. He looked at the smaller gift in his hand, then decided to open the big one first only to have his hand swatted away. Candy gave him a mischevious smile, "Nope! You've gott'a wait and open that one last." He pouted then went back to the smaller one she'd handed him first.

A squeel was heard from Seras just before Candy was attacked with a big hug. "Oh! Thank you! I **love** teddy bears! How'd you know?" Candy returned the hug, "I'm so glad you like it. Alucard told me about your collection of stuffed animals so I decided to make a special one for you. It's also a backpack." Seras blinked a couple of times, "You **made** this?" Candy noded as the older lady inspected her gift carefully before giving it a big hug, "It's awesome! Thak you!" Everyone's moods brightend as they opend their presents. Walter got a new electronic organizer (his old one was destroyed when Alucard had pulled a prank on him) and a few new ties, Anderson got a new Bible and a sword/knife cleaning and sharpening kit, and Seras got stuffed animals and a new dress. Candy and Alucard both waited until everyone else was done opening their presents before they started on theirs as they wanted to see what everyone else got first.

From Father Anderson, Candy received a new knife with a six inch blade that he'd already sharpend for her. Walter gave her a book on social etiquette. Seras didn't know what to get her but her Master told her that Candy likes to sew, so she got her a bolt of pretty floral print fabric. And Alucard got her a beautiful kimono, obi, and all the accessories to go with it. Alucard opend his presents after watching his Fluff Ball open all of hers. He received a Bible from the priest, whom he threw it at while everyone else laughed. Candy gave him a new leather bondage outfit, she'd whispered to him after he opend it that she'd made a matching one for herself and gave him a wink. He was going to have fun tonight! But neither Seras or Walter knew what to get him and ended up each just getting him a tie.

Alucard gave the large present next to him a hopefull look, "Now can I open it?" Candy giggled, "Of corse." His smile widend, the tag read '_to: Alucard from: your Fluff Ball 3_' He pulled the black ribbon off followed quickly by the dark red paper then opend the box. He had a funny look on his face as he pulled out another nicely decorated box. He opend it to find another box. He opend that one to find yet another box. Candy was trying so hard not to laugh as he became frustrated at the 'gift' and he gave her an annoyed look before opening the latest box to find yet another one. Now Anderson was laughing, he knew this trick, it must be something **really** good. Alucard ignored him and opend the box to find another one. He huffed in annoyance as he opend it to find another one. Now Seras was giggling and Walter was trying not to. He looked at his Fluff whom only smiled back at him and he opend the box to find yet another one. He was about to give up when he opend one to find a ring box inside, unwrapped and all alone. Inside he found nothing but a folded up piece of paper. Alright, now he was really confused, weren't you supposed to get a present, not a piece of paper?

Everyone waited to see what it said as he unfolded it. His eyes widend and he looked to Candy, then to the note and back again. She was nervious as she waited for him to say something. It was obvious to everyone, he was in complete shock. Seras grabbed the note after it fell from his hand and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. There was no way this was even possible! Finally, Alucard sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Now this really made Candy nervious. Was he upset? Was he angry with her? She began to fidgit as the worst possible senarios went through her mind. The worst part being that she was unable to hear even the slightest bit of what he was thinking.

He took a few moments to collect himself and his thoughts. He just couldn't believe it. He looked over at her again, "Are you sure?" She kept her eyes on her hands, folded tithgtly in her lap as she noded and heard him take another deep breath then get up and leave. Everyone watched after him as he left and tears began to well up in Candy's eyes. She quickly excused herself and ran after him. She prayed he wasn't too upset, but the way he left, she was sure he was. She found him sitting on top of his coffin, still shocked at what he'd read. "...Alucard...?" Her voice was so small and quiet he almost didn't hear it. He looked up to see her standing just inside the doorway fidgiting out of nerviousness, tears about to spill from her pretty green eyes. He got up quickly and made his way over to her, wraping her in a loving embrace, "Don't cry. I'm not upset, just..." He sighed again as he tried to think of the words to express what it was he was feeling, "Come sit with me, please?"

It was a few minutes before he could really even think properly as his mind was numb from the shock, "I'm sorry.. I just.. I never thought that..." She spoke quietly into his chest as she didn't want to look up to see anger or dissapointment in his eyes, "Are you angry?" "NO!. I.. Of corse not!" He held her by the shoulders and pulled her away so he could look into her eyes, "I love you. ... I.. This just... When I was turned, I.. Vampires aren't able to..." He took a deep breath and tried again to get his thoughts in order, "When I was turned, I resigned myself to the fact that I would never be able to have a child. It's impossible for vampires to.. reproduce like that.. I.. I've always wanted children. Always. But..." Tears began to well up in his eyes as he went over the facts again in his mind. They were tears of joy. His Fluff Ball had promised he would enjoy this Christmas and she pulled through. She went well beyond making him enjoy the holliday, she made him happier than he'd ever been in his entire life (or unlife.. whatever).

Candy wiped away a tear that managed to escape and pulled him down for a kiss. "Merry Christmas." He smiled before takeing her lips in a loving kiss that easily scorched her soul, "A merry Christmas indeed."


	50. Chapter 50

Cat: WHOA! 2 reviews in the same day! IT'S A MIRACLE!

Alucard: Hurry up so we can finish the story and go home!

Cat: *starts to cry* Y-you want to leave me?

Alucard: *leaves Cat alone to cry*

* * *

After Candy and Alucard left the parlor, Walter and Anderson turned their attention to Seras, waiting for her to tell them what the note said. The priest already knew what it was, but didn't know exactly what she wrote. "What's everyone looking at me for?"

Walter sighed, "What did it say?"

"Oh.." She thought for a moment, then blushed before asking, "Do you think anything could have happend that day she went missing and came back with her hair cut?" The Priest said with a deathly serious look, "If somethin' had happend to me kitten, she would 'ave told me. And I know for a fact this gift was in the makin' before that happend."

The blond squeaked, "You **knew**?" He laughed heartily, "Ay! Why else do ye think I'd been so worried 'bout 'er seein' a doctor?" "Oh.. that makes sense.. But are you sure it couldn't be someone else?" By this time the old butler was getting anoyed. "Would someone PLEASE tell me what the bloody note said?.. Oh my.." His monicle fell out after she handed him the note. He looked to the Priest, confused. "There must be someone else.. someone she didn't tell you about?"

"No, no one else. I'm sure of it. I even found a livin' Damphere and had a talk with 'em. So it **is** possible." Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, letting this information sink in before the elderly man finally commented, "No wonder he reacted like that.."

The next few hours were spent in silence as everyone cleaned up the mess from the gifts and let the thoughts churn in their heads. Walter was upset and worried. What would the world be like with a miniature Alucard running around? Or would it be a miniature Candice/Cat/Candy? Which would be worse? Would it be as ruthlessly bloodthirsty as its parents? How will they treat the poor child if it's not? What if Ms. Candice were to die giving birth to the child? Would Alucard be free or would the child become his master?

Seras was curious and excited. How could this be possible? What's the baby going to look like? Will it be a boy or girl? What will it call her? Aunt Seras? What are they going to name it? Could she have a baby? Who would she have a baby with? What would she name it? Alice and Joshua sound nice. Would it call her 'mommy' or 'mama'? What will their baby call them? What would Master **let** his baby call him? Will they spoil it? Will they let her spoil it?

Anderson was just enjoying the quiet.

Alucard lay in his coffin, his Love held tightly in his arms as they relaxed after a round of steamy, passionate love-making. His mind was still reeling from the news and he **had** to know more. Candy was letting little snippets of information slip in her mind, but not enough for him to understand any of it, just enough to confuse him and make him curious as to what information she was hiding. Why would she hide anything from him? Didn't she trust him?

"I trust you." She'd heard his thoughts again. "Just wasn't sure if you were ready to know any more.. You still seem shocked over that one little bit of news." He smiled as he ran a hand over her stomach. How the Hell did he not notice her gaining a bit of a tummy? "This is not a **'little bit'** of news, my dear. Please, it can't be as shocking as this."

She sighed and took a moment to think of how to word it, somehow keeping him from hearing her thoughts.. Although she hadn't the slightest clue how..

"Mina had a son, then killed herself after the child was taken from her.. The child was a Damphir.. He was yours.." She paused and waited for a reaction. Anything to let her know it wasn't too much information for him to handle just yet. He petted her hair and whispered for her to go on. "Abraham used him in a lot of experiments and he escaped when he was fifteen.. His name was Damien.. He fell ill and died about thirty years ago.. He had two children.. Alexander and Amelia* Anderson.. and you know the rest.."

"I see.." He sounded distant. As though he were deep in thought and just responding out of habbit. She waited nerviously for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "You're my great granddaughter?" She nuzzled her face into his chest a bit further, "Kinda' weird, but.. yea."

Had he not been so attached to her, had he not fallen so deeply in love with her, he would have been thinking of how he had his revenge against Abraham just over twenty years ago. Where as he thought he was getting his revenge just a couple of months ago when he got into this young ladies' kimono that day.. He had originally planned to seduce her just for the revenge, but quickly found that he'd fallen for the crazy red-head and was ashamed he'd ever thought of using her like that in the first place.

But he was attached to her. He did love her. So his thoughts were not on these things but rather on weather or not she was okay with the fact that they're related. On the fact that he had a son and never knew.. Never got to see him grow up.. Never even knew of his existance.. The Judas Priest he'd fought so many times, had tried to kill was his grandson..

He'd stoped breathing a while ago. Had he been Human, he would have fainted and likely be regaining conciousness by now. Her nerves and anxiety were driving her mad, so she just had to ask. Had to get it over with. "Are you disgusted that you've been doing your great granddaughter?" Her voice was so meak, he didn't recognize it for a moment. It took him a moment more to come back to himself enough to understand the question.

"No, not at all.." She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, letting him know that asking her the same would be pointless. He just held her tighter, "I love you." She smiled and relaxed against him, "Love you, too." How could she not? When she always felt so safe, so at home in his arms.

* * *

*Sorry if I said her name before and it was something else.. I don't remember and I can't find it.. I could have sworn I'd wrote it somewhere before though..

Cat: *singing* One more chapter!

Alucard: You're sick *leaves*

Cat: It's called a plot twist, you jerk! Incest is gross IRL! YUCK!

Seras: YAY! We get to find out who the killer is in the next chapter!

Cat: Yep! And it shall be released after I gets 1 more review! This technique seems to work, so I'll stick with it!

Seras: PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know who it is!


	51. END

YAY! LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Seras was a nervous wreck over the next few days and no one could figure out why. They assumed it had something to do with the news that she was going to have a little brother or sister untill she finally got up the nerve to talk to her Master and Boss. She'd been upset over this ever sense seeing her Master so terribly upset over almost losing Ms. Candy when the office exploded.. She was amazed she was able to hide the worry for so long. She really didn't want to, but she **had** to tell them.

She almost talked herself out of it several times on her way to Ms. Candys' office, but somehow managed to get all the way to the door, her hand up, ready to knock when her nervs got the best of her. She was just about to turn around and run back to her room when she heard her Master's deep voice on the other side of the doors telling her to enter. No turning back now.

She shakily opend the door and stepped inside. The room had been rebuilt sense the explosion and better lighting was put in so it wasn't anywhere **near** as intimidating as it was before. Her Master and Boss sat opposite eachother at the desk, each working on a pile of paperwork, giving eachother flirtatious glances every now and then. Walter was pouring the boss some green tea and Anderson was teasing her Master while sharpening his bayonets.

"What is it Police Girl?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh!.. Um.. uh.. n-nothing.. I'll come back when you aren't so busy!" She started to inch back out the door. "Nonsense. What do you need?" He set his pen down and turned to look at her. Her eyes darted around nervously between her Master, Ms. Candy, Anderson and his bayonets. Everyone had their attention on her now.. She was so fucked. Why couldn't it have just been the two in there that she'd needed to talk to? Not everyone else?

Anderson put down the bayonet he was sharpening before asking in a kind tone, "What's the matter child?" This wasn't good. This wasn't good. One of them is surely going to kill her and she wasn't sure which one she was more afraid of.

Candy started to feel bad for the poor thing, "Just spit it out, it's easier that way." Seras took her advice and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Please just hear me out before trying to kill me?" She nervously put her hands up in a gesture of surrender as everyone nodded their consent to her terms.

She glanced around at them each one more time before clenching her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and blerting out, "I wanted to make Master happy. I thought he'd be happy if he were free. I was the one killing the Hellsings!" She took in a quick breath and waited for her end.. What would they do to her? Was she going to be impaled with the blessed bayonets or would the crazy couple torture her to death? She prayed that, whatever the outcome would be, it'd be quick. She didn' want to suffer even though she knew she deserved it.

But when nothing happend she slowly opend one eye to see what was going on.

They were all just sitting there, speachless. She wasn't dead yet, so she decided to continue. "When Ms. Candy told me that the two of you were in love, I didn't believe her, but then after I blew up the office and saw how upset you were, Master, I realised she had spoken the truth and stopped trying to kill her because I knew, then, that it would upset you more than being free would make you happy.."

Tears began running down her face as she let it all out, "Please don't kill me! I only wanted to make my Master happy!" Candy got up and walked across the room calmly, stoping just infront of the crying blond.

Seras jumped as she grabbed her... and gave her a hug? "Why?" Candy smiled and pulled away to look her in the face, "Because you did it to try and make him happy. I would've done the same thing!" She was shocked to say the least. Why didn't she turn into Cat and kill or torture her? Why hadn't anyone else jumped in yet?

Candy wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad that the lady infront of her was such a loud thinker or that she'd been able to randomly hear people's thoughts over the last few days, but she decided to save the girl some worry and answer what she could. "I didn't turn to Cat because we all know we can't change the past. All we can do is learn from it, ask for forgivness where needed, and move on. Your intentions were good and you regret it, so I forgive you.. Everything happens for a reason, weather we can see it or not... If you hadn't killed the others, I would still be home and would have never met or fallen in love with Alucard... I have no idea why **they** haen't killed you, though..." She gave her a slightly nervous smile before turning to her butler, uncle, and lover.

Anderson just shook his head with a smile, "Y'er a better person than me, Kitten.. Well, if she forgivs 'ya, then I'll try me best to do the same. It's what the good Lord would want."

Alucard wanted to throw up at the Priest's remark. "You make me sick.." He said before turning back to the ladies, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with Candy; Had you not done that, we would have likely never met.. And I wouldn't have a beautiful child to look forward to.. But there **will** be consequences for your actions." He gave her a cold look before glancing at his love, his expression softening immediately. "Besides.. She released me quite some time ago."

"You're serious?" Walter squeeked before he fainted and hit the floor with a dull thud. Seras rushed over to him, panicked as Candy just shruged it off and returned to the desk. She stoped to give the elder Vampire a quick kiss before resuming her work, but he refused to let her go. Instead he turned to his fledgling, knowing his old war buddy would be fine he gave her a list of orders to carry out immediately. "Seras Victoria.. Your punishment will begin with you finishing this paperwork for us. You will then hunt down Sir Helmswoods' eldest child and behead him." He wrote down a note on some scrap paper '_Don't fuck with Hellsing_' and handed it to her. "You will leave his head on Sir Helmswoods' doorstep with this note in it's mouth." He smiled at her horrified expression, but continued.

"After that is complete, go see Her Magesty and let her know you are there to repay our debt to her. You will do whatever she tells you to untill she deems the debt repaid. Do I make myself clear?" She shakily saluted him, "Yes, Sir!"

As he draged Candy off from the room he gave her a warning, "That will not be the last of the punnishment, Police Girl. I'll come up with more later." He then turned and whispered seductively to the red-head in his grasp as they passed through the doors, "Let's go try on those little outfits you made for us, shall we?" All enyone heard from them the rest of the day were moaning, screaming, growling, and the bed slamming against the wall.

And they lived happily ever after! Or, at least the Hellsing household did..

Sir Helmswood was put in a mental hospital after finding his son's head at his front door. The police that were being held in the Hellsing dongeons were tortured to death. Their bodies left to be found with Vlad Dracula's crest branded on them. Maxwell was eventually impaled and left as decoration for the front of the mansion along with a few other police that were called in on them.

Candy and Alucard were married in early Janurary and their first child was born in March. Turned out to be twins! Alex with red hair and red eyes, and Alexis with black hair and green eyes. Candy's family was also moved from Texas to London. They weren't very happy with the fact she was married to a Vampire, but changed their minds after a while, seeing how much he cared for her.

England quickly fell under the rule of Alucard and Candy after the Queen died. Her heirs didn't dare oppose the psychotic couple as anyone who tried became decoration for either the dongeons or the city as large spikes were installed in the most populated areas for criminals to be displayed.

Life was pretty good for the average person so long as they donated blood and didn't break any major laws. The only downside, really, was having to donate blood three times a year and the sight and smell of the corpses decorating the city.

* * *

Cat: OMG! I can't believe I actually finished something!

Hope y'all enjoyed! I MIGHT do a sequel.. if the inspiration hits me hard enough..


End file.
